Liven Me Up Inside
by midnight psych
Summary: A/U, Winry Rockbell is a high schooler living with her abusive uncle and is just generally not enjoying life too much. However, could the arrival of a new student give her a reason to continue waking up in the morning? Win/Ed and Roy/Riz.
1. Of New Students and Memories

* * *

Hey…so yeah…first Fanfic and all and I don't know, the idea just kind of plagued my mind for a bit so I thought I would take a stab at writing.

I haven't seen the show in a little bit so if the characters are a bit OOC then oh well bare with me.

Anyway, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters and such.

* * *

Of New Students and Memories

It was a wet and rainy morning and had even been raining all night for that matter, not that she minded. In fact one could even venture as to say she quite enjoyed it. The figure on the bed stirred groggily after her alarm had so noisily gone off, waking her from her deep sleep.

Winry Rockbell yawned tiredly before slamming her fist down on the button of the black clock, silencing it for the time being.

"Another school day", she mumbled to her self as she got up.

Her room was what most people would call average, not that it bothered her. She had a nice sized bed with light blue sheets and white walls. She had a bookshelf full of random books she liked and a desk against one wall where she mostly did her homework at night and where she would tinker around with her "projects"…as she liked to refer to them as. Winry loved to take things apart to study how they worked…and even put them back together again in perfect working order.

Grabbing her yellow robe out of her closet, she made her way out of her bedroom. Being as quiet as humanly possible, she made her way to the bathroom where she quickly locked the door behind her.

She loved showers, she always thought of the hot water as relaxing, however since she would shower before school she usually couldn't bask in it for too long. Finishing up, she got out and dried off before wrapping herself in her robe and unlocking the bathroom door.

Holding her breath, she carefully turned the knob and peeked out into the hallway. Deciding it was safe, once again being as quiet as possible; she dashed to her bedroom and closed the door.

One would think it silly to be so cautious in one's own home, but for Winry it was a necessity. Trying not to dwell on the reasoning, she dressed in a pair of blue jeans that were slightly big on her, along with a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of white gym shoes. Looping her black belt around her pants, she took the time to grab her hair brush and make her way over to her full sized mirror.

Winry had never really thought herself beautiful although one could probably argue the fact. She had long blonde hair that she was currently tying into a high pony tail at the top of her head. Along with that she had blue eyes that she mused would probably be pretty if not for the horrid dark circles under her them. Her build was slim with a narrow waist and her height was medium for a girl.

Grabbing her blue messenger bag and a black hoodie, she made her way downstairs to fix herself a quick breakfast before she had to leave for school.

"Good thing he isn't awake yet", she thought as she grabbed a piece of toast. Glancing at the clock on the wall and realizing she only had twenty minutes or so to walk to school, she pulled out her mp3 player and left her house.

* * *

Winry didn't mind walking to school…even if it was raining out. Any way she could leaver her house early or for any reason she would gladly take.

It's not that she hated her physical house; she just hated the person who resided there with her. Winry's parents had died in a car accident when she was six…"that was almost ten years ago" she thought sadly.

She remembered everything from that experience. The way her heart leaped into her throat when the cops came by her grandmother Pinako's house, who had been baby sitting her at the time, to tell her what happened. The way Pinako immediately sent her upstairs so she could talk with the two officers. The way she didn't listen and hid behind the banister on the stairs to listen in on the conversation.

Winry didn't think she had ever cried as much as she had in her whole life then she did that one night.

After that one fateful night her life had spiraled into a whirlwind of confusion and sorrow. Even if she wanted to, she would never be able to forget the stuffy atmosphere of the lawyer's office. The cold, hard, plastic of the chair she sat on. The way her relatives argued and screamed like she wasn't even there. They argued over who would take custody of the six year old Winry…and no one had seemed to want to. Pinako was probably the only one who so willingly wanted the little girl; however the lawyer had argued that she may have been too old to care for such a young child that still needed to be constantly watched over.

After what had seemed like forever to Winry, it had been decided that her uncle on her mother's side would become her legal guardian. Cain was his name and he had probably taken the news of his sister's death as hard as Winry herself. So taking what few belongings she had, she had moved to a nice sized house in the suburbs and had lived their ever since.

Oh sure, life was fine once Winry got over the fact she was never going to see her parents again…at least for a little while it was.

* * *

As she got older, around twelve or so, her uncle had started to drink more heavily then what she had been used to as a child. And with that alcohol consumption came anger and along with that anger came abuse.

Now standing at sixteen, Winry was pulled out of her reverie upon reaching her destination…high school. Wiping off her wet face and pocketing her mp3 player she walked into the tall building.

"Have you heard?"

"It's a guy right?"

"No! It's two guys!"

"Are they hot?!"

"I think their names are-"

All around her all Winry could hear about was the new students that were attending their school that day. Two brothers from what she had picked up.

Not caring and reaching her locker, she spun the dial so she could take out her history, English and math books.

"Hey!"

Spinning around, she let a small smile take over her face as one of the few friends she had came into view.

Riza Hawkeye was the same age as Winry with reddish brown eyes and she even had a similar shade of blonde hair as Winry. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black jeans and a royal blue tank top with a light blue shirt worn open on top of it. Although Riza had a tendency to come off intimidating, she and Winry had gotten along ever since the day they had met many years back.

"Hey yourself", Winry greeted back. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was alright…nothing too much happened", Riza replied. "You?"

"Nothing worth mentioning". Even though they had been friends since the playground days, Winry had never once told Riza what happens to her at her house. She didn't want her to worry nor get involved as she knew she would.

As the two girls headed to their first class Winry was telling Riza of her new job at a small coffee shop she had just gotten.

"I just found it kind of funny that the guy is the manager and I'm the only one who knew how to fix the damn thing." Winry said.

Noticing her friend's lack of attention, Winry fallowed her gaze to a tall man with black hair and onyx eyes.

"I can't even begin to fathom why you like that guy", she said.

Riza blushed a light pink at being caught staring at her long time crush before she started to defend herself. "You don't have to," she said with a laugh.

The conversation had continued with Winry teasing Riza relentlessly as the two girls made their way to math.

* * *

During this time, the principle was busy greeting the two newest students that would be joining them. They were two brothers, both with blonde hair, however that's were the similarities ended.

"Thank you for showing us around sir", the youngest brother said. His name was Alphonse Elric…or Al as he was most commonly referred to as. His hair was a dark shade of blonde and he had brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue baggy jeans with a dark green T shirt. Al was the more polite of the two brothers and had infinitely more patience as well.

"'cus it would have been impossible for us to get around otherwise…" was the snide mumble of the older of the two brothers. Edward Elric had deeper, blonde hair that he usually wore in a braid down his neck and startling, gold eyes. He was dressed similarly to his brother but his shirt was red and he had on a black and red hoodie over it. He was somewhat on the short side and had an even shorter temper to go with it.

"Brother!" Al harshly whispered as he elbowed him in the gut. "Stop it!"

If the principle heard him, he made no qualms about it and chose instead to finish their tour with a return trip to the office so he could get the two boys their schedules and out of his hair. "Now first period will be ending momentarily so I advise you both to head to your second period classes. I hope you two have a good first day and hopefully I won't have to see you two back in here. Say for maybe…behavioral purposes?" the principle said casting a side long glance at the older of the two brothers.

"I'm sure you won't sir." Al said politely while dragging his brother by the sleeve out of the office and into the now deserted hallway.

"I guess I will see you later then?" Al asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'll see you around lunch or something…see ya!" Edward said with a smile as both brothers turned and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

By the time her fourth period science class rolled around, the lack of sleep Winry had had the night before was starting to catch up with her. It was with that thought in mind that she was thankful her seat was in the back corner…the teacher rarely called on her. Just as the teacher had finished calling roll and was about to jump into a lecture about cells the whole class was startled by the door being flung open.

"You are who now? And why are you coming into my class ten minutes late?" The teacher asked.

Edward laughed lightly and replied, "Sorry about that…I got a bit lost being my first day and all…I'm Edward Elric."

The teacher sighed, but identified him on his list of students and told him to take a seat anywhere and to not be late again.

Spying an open seat in the back, Edward ignored all the whispers surrounding him by the other students and took a seat next to Winry.

"Now that the interruptions seem to be over with…" the teacher said casting a brief glance at Edward, "open your books to page ninety – eight".

Tuning him out, Edward turned his gaze to the girl next to him. "_She's kind of cute"_, he thought. "Hey!" he whispered.

"_What does he want?" _Winry thought. Not wanting to get into trouble and not even sure she wanted to know what it was he wanted, she chose to ignore him.

"Hey!!" Edward said starting to get a tad impatient. He couldn't understand why she was ignoring him.

Winry was stunned, shocked and even a little afraid as to what happened next.

"Hey! I'm trying to talk to you!" Edward said as he grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

Winry's blue eyes widened and she felt her face heat up as she was met with a pair of slightly annoyed golden orbs.

"Ms. Rockbell! Mr. Elric!" the teacher exclaimed successfully grabbing the attention of every student in the room, "I will not tolerate such interruptions! Detention for you both after school today!"

"You can't do that!" Edward said trying to get out of it, "I'm new!

The teacher just turned his back, continuing his lesson not seeming to care about what the boy had said.

"_What the hell?!" _Winry thought angrily, turning to glare viciously at the man beside her. _"What a wonderful way to start the week"._

* * *

I know it's kind of a slow start and all, but things will pick up though. Reviews would be super appreciated so I know I am doing something right.

Thanks!


	2. Bleeding Me

Wow, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite my story, it means a lot!

I fail at coming up with chapter titles but I just saw Metallica in concert the other day, so the idea struck me, haha…they were amazing!

Anyway, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters and such nor do I own the rights to claim the title "Bleeding Me"…as that belongs to Metallica as the title of one of their songs.

* * *

Bleeding Me

By the time lunch had rolled around, Winry was fuming about her unfortunate morning.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Winry vented to Riza as they sat down at an empty table. "Maybe this is just common sense poking through but maybe, if I didn't answer the first time, then chances are I'm not going to answer the second!"

Riza couldn't help but laugh at the situation as she took a bite out of an apple. "He probably thought you just didn't hear him…not that you were blatantly ignoring him."

"Or he was just being a jerk." Winry said as she unscrewed the lid of a bottle of coke. "_With detention today it will be cutting it close…I'll have to run home_." She thought fearfully.

"Not eating today?" Riza asked.

"No, I'm not feeling too good." Winry said. She hated how an overwhelming sense of fear and anxiety made you feel cold and nauseous.

"Probably from walking in the pouring rain this morning with no umbrella."

"You're probably right." She said faking a smile. Doing her best to act normal and not let the fear of her thoughts leak out, she excused herself and told Riza she had to check out the library before gym next period.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the pair of golden eyes watching her as she walked out.

* * *

Gym had been boring with the teacher just having them run laps time and time again. Winry didn't hate running though so she wasn't necessarily complaining. "_That was quite the workout_" she thought dryly as she made her way to the last period of the day. She even felt her mood uplift slightly as she recalled the series of events that had taken place just forty minutes prior.

------forty minutes prior in gym----

She didn't care if people thought she was weird but she wouldn't (and couldn't for that matter), parade around in gym in a pair of ridiculously short, shorts. So after getting it approved from her teacher, they had allowed them to wear sweat pants if they had desired it…within regulation of course. Something about it having to bear the school insignia or colors or something like that, Winry wasn't too sure about it.

Their teacher didn't really have anything planed that day… he was busy mumbling something about a hangover. So he had just had the class run four laps and walk two more so that it would qualify as them having some form of physical education that day.

The two girls had just finished running and walking their laps and where currently stretching and laughing at the girls who were complaining every step of the way.

"They do know it takes up more energy to complain while running then it does to just to get it all over with, don't they?" Winry laughed while stretching her leg behind her.

"I wouldn't hold my breath" Riza said with a laugh.

"Hello ladies." A deep voice said from behind them.

"Roy." Winry greeted casually. She had to do her best to stop the laugh from coming out as she noticed the way her best friend stiffened next to her. "Something you want?"

"Just wondering why Ms. Hawkeye doesn't wear shorts or skirts all the time…I must say I was enjoying the view." He said with a laugh as he raked a hand through his black hair.

The murderous look in Riza's eyes had Winry doubled over with laughter before she could even try to contain it.

"You pervert!" Riza said with an embarrassed flush as she slapped Roy across the face. "Is that all you ever have on your mind?!"

Winry allowed herself to get dragged away by Riza at that moment as they left an apologetic Roy rubbing his now red cheek.

"Aw don't be that way Riza!" Roy said with a laugh, "I didn't mean it any thing bad, I swear!"

Winry hadn't stopped laughing the entire trek from the field to the locker rooms.

----End flashback----

"_It was a nice distraction_" She thought as she took her seat at a wooden table.

The end of the school day was when her favorite class was: Machine shop.

Sure you probably get one or two girls to every ten men that sign up for it, but she didn't let that fact bother her. Nor did she let the fact that she was better than all of the men in her class fill her with too much pride.

She smiled to herself as she let the minutes tick away into the full hour, completely losing track of time as she finished soldering together two pieces of steel to each shop didn't necessarily let her make something functional, but she still had fun creating art out of steel and the other materials they seemed to have lying around.

She was so into what she was doing that she jumped, completely startled, when the bell rang signaling the end of the day…or in her case, the beginning of her detention.

Putting her things away, and packing her bag she excited the classroom.

* * *

Winry sighed as she shut her locker for the last time that day, successfully gathering all her school books that she would need for tonight's homework.

"Try not to kill the boy now", Riza said teasingly as the two girls made their way to the hallway that they would each depart their separate ways at. "I could be wrong, but I think the school would frown upon murder."

"Same to you, with me in detention, who is going to be there to make sure you don't hit Roy with your car in the parking lot?" Winry said laughing.

"I think I'll manage…besides its not technically murder if they don't find the body. Anyway", Riza said with a slight wave," I'll talk to you later. See ya!"

Winry just waved back as she watched her friend leave the building. With a sigh, she turned to go down the now quieting hallways and make her way to the room where they held detentions.

Opening the door, she was mildly surprised to see the room half filled already. Trying to remain inconspicuous, she made her way to the back where she took a seat in the corner, trying to put some distance between her and the other people residing in the room.

Pulling out her notebook and math book she started to work on her night's homework. She had done about three and a half problems before she was startled by the door opening, revealing the very reason she was there in the first place.

Doing her best to ignore him and finish the task at hand, she wasn't aware when he walked down the very same aisle she had and took a seat right next to her.

For about ten minutes the room was completely silent until the teacher announced that he had to take a trip to the office and that he would be back momentarily. He left the room after saying that they shouldn't do anything stupid and that if anyone was caught out of their seat by the time he returned then their punishment would be more sever then one lousy detention.

However as any one would know though, as soon as a teacher leaves, the students do what they want anyway.

It was during the time of constant chatter from all the other students that Winry was startled out of "homework groove" by Edward.

"Hey, I'm Edward Elric…I didn't necessarily get the chance to introduce myself before hand." He said smiling.

"Winry Rockbell" She said sparing him a quick glance before continuing with her work.

"Look," he said with a small smile, "I'm sure your not too happy with me right now, but –"

"Damn right I'm not" Winry interrupted. "It's all your fault I'm here to begin with."

"My fault?!" Edward said angrily. "How the hell is this my fault?! You're the one who was being rude and not answering me!" he retorted.

"Rude?!" Winry yelled. "Because I was trying to do my work?! Because I didn't want to talk to you when this is the exact thing that would have happened?!" _"The nerve!"_ she thought angrily.

"Didn't want to talk to me?! What's wrong with me?!"

"Nothing! If you would stop being so short temp-"

"SHORT!? SO YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME BECAUSE IM SHORT!?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? THAT'S NOT IT!"

"How about the both of you just SHUT UP?!" some random student yelled across the room.

Too angry to even look at Edward anymore she turned away from him to stare angrily at the wall. _"Because he's short?!"_ she thought angrily _"give me a little credit!" _she let her eyes travel across the expanse of the wall._ "Oh right, because I'm not going to talk to someone because of their damn height!" _she mocked internally.

At that point, the teacher walked into the room with a cup of coffee in hand and sat down at the desk in the front of the room, effectively throwing the room once again into silence.

"_jeese, when is this going to end_?" she thought while glancing at the clock. It read 3:35 and she was starting to grow more nervous at each passing moment. Winry had never really gotten a detention before since she was the kind of person that would prefer to blend into the crowd unnoticed rather than stand out.

As each agonizingly slow minute passed Winry started to take the hint that detention was an hour as opposed to the half hour that she had originally thought it to be. "_I am so screwed_" she thought while fidgeting in her seat.

She tried to keep herself occupied but she couldn't concentrate on homework…she couldn't concentrate on anything for that matter. All she could think about was what the clock read and how she wanted time to just stop.

----Edwards P.O.V-----

"_insufferable woman! Calling me short_!" Edward fumed silently. "_And to think I was going to apologize…see if she ever gets one out of me!" _

Seeing movement in his peripheral vision, he let his golden eyes slide to the fidgeting girl next to him. "_what's her problem?"_

He didn't think anyone else noticed the way her eyes would dart sporadically to the clock on the wall or the way her hands couldn't stay still for a single moment. Edward wasn't an idiot; he knew something was up with her.

"_Why should I care?"_

Just as he thought those words the teacher announced detentions end and he couldn't help but be mildly concerned as he saw Winry nearly jump out of her seat and dash out the door.

Grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder he briskly walked out of the room and outside of the school just in time to see a flash of blonde darting down the streets as if hell itself was at her heels.

"_What is wrong with you Winry?" _

Trying his best to forget it, he turned to the parking lot and made his way over to his car where he would also go home.

* * *

She felt as if her lungs were on fire and her side was cramping something fierce but she couldn't stop running. She had run all the way from school to her house in a record of twelve minutes and would have felt proud she mused if she weren't terrified.

Practically throwing her self through the front door and slamming it back into place, she ran to the phone in the living room, not even surprised when she saw the answering machine blinking.

She didn't know what to feel as she mechanically pushed the button and listened to the message that was left.

"Winry", Her uncle's chilling voice rang through the house, rooting her to the very spot she stood at. "You weren't home when I called…you know the rules young lady. I'll see you tonight".

Letting out a strangled laugh, she ascended the stairs to her bedroom where she threw her bag on her bed. Deciding to wait an hour or so before she had to start dinner, she pulled out the rest of her homework.

She hated how he did that. How he would call at the stroke of 3:30 to make sure if she were home. How he knew her work schedule to make sure that's were she was going and would even call there sporadically.

Heaven help her if she were never there to take those calls.

She did her best to keep her mind clear, to not let the foreboding sense of danger prevent her from the only thing that would probably provide an escape for her.

About an hour and a half later, Winry had finished her homework and had packed it away into her bag for the next day of school.

"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

Grabbing her phone from inside her hoodie pocket, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hey Riza" Winry answered while grabbing a box of pasta noodles out of the pantry. "what's up?". She pulled out a pot from the cupboard and filled it three quarters of the way with water then placed it on the already ignited burner.

"Nothing much just wanted to let you know I let Roy Mustang live to see another day."

"Well its great to know you have a heart somewhere deep down in there" Winry said with nothing but laughter in her tone as she took out a package of meat and set it in a frying pan on another burner.

"I know, who would have thought?"

The conversation continued with Winry telling her of the hot tempered Edward Elric and how he could possibly even say something about her being shallow.

"because he's short?! I couldn't believe he had the nerve to even say something like that to me!" Winry vented on the phone as she dumped the now ready noodles into a strainer placed in the sink. "How can you call someone you don't even know shallow?"

Riza laughed on the other end "Now doesn't that sound just a tad familiar?"

"I don't fallow".

The laughter only grew in decibels. "Wasn't it you just last week saying how much of a womanizer Roy is?"

"That's different…he's a tested and proven case, no need to get to know him first." Winry said jokingly as she added a jar of tomato sauce to the pan of cooked meat.

"Winry" Riza said with a sigh, "Don't be that way"

"Alright, alright I'll give him a shot…maybe." Winry laughed as she added the noodles and sauce together in a serving bowl. Placing it on the table she made her way to another cupboard to take out plates and silverware.

"it's a start."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm going to let you go, I'm finishing up dinner right now."

"See ya tomorrow then" Riza said. A second later the line was dead and Winry pocketed her cell phone.

Having finished setting the table for two, Winry quickly ate some of the noodles she had prepared and went to dispose of her plate in the sink.

She had just finished washing it and was putting it away when the sound of the front door opening scared her to the point where she almost dropped it.

Quickly putting it away, she tried to sneak towards the stairs unnoticed.

"Winry!"

No such luck.

Of course he was already drunk, he stopped at bars on the way home from work daily. The stench of stale cigarettes and alcohol rolled off of him in waves to the point where she felt dirty just standing in the same room as him.

Cain stumbled past her and into the kitchen. Stopping along the way to use the kitchen counter for balance and support before making his way to the refridgerator to take out a beer.

"Winry!" He slurred again. "Where the hell were you this afternoon?"

The way she saw it, she had two options. She could either A.) lie and tell him she lost track of time at the schools library or something like that, and get hit. Or she could B.) tell him the truth…and get hit.

It was always a lose/ lose situation.

Deciding he would be able to tell if she lied anyway she opted for the truth.

"I'm sorry, I had received a detention today and had to stay late for an hour. It won't happen again."

She wasn't prepared for the fist that connected with her right eye after that comment. Who ever had coined the phrase "the truth hurts" obviously knew his shit, Winry mused as she fought back the tears that were building in her eyes. She could already feel her eye swelling shut and new by tomorrow morning the damage would not be pretty.

"Detention? What the fuck are you doing in school if you ain't learn'n anything?!" He hollered.

"It wasn't my fault!" She tried defensively. She wasn't quite sure why she bothered, she knew she was just digging a bigger hole for herself.

"not your fault? Not your damn fault?!" slamming his beer down on the table he stooped down to grab the terrified girl by the front of her shirt and yank her up to his eye level. "Lie to me too!" He yelled as he threw her body up against the nearest kitchen wall.

She was barely able to register the pounding in her eye when the pounding in her head took over. However the grip on her shirt didn't loosen but instead Cain used it as a lever to draw her towards him again only to slam her right back into the wall behind her. Repeatedly.

Winry didn't think she could even hold her eyes open for much longer as her Uncle screamed into her face. Calling her worthless, a waste of a life and every derogatory term known to man.

Those words hurt her more than any fist ever could and at this point the tears were escaping freely down her bruised face.

Dropping the front of her shirt, she didn't have the strength keep herself standing and allowed her body to slide down the kitchen wall. Her hand felt like lead as she lifted it to feel around the back of her head, surprised when she pulled it back to find her hand was coated in a thin layer of blood.

"_Man just shoot me know and end it_" she thought sarcastically, willing the pain in her head to subside long enough for him to leave and she could escape to her room.

Someone up there evidently had their fill of entertainment for the night as Cain, after one last kick to her rib cage and after spewing one last insult, took a plate of the pasta she made and his beer and without a backward glance, went into the living room.

She couldn't breath as that kick had knocked the wind out of her. While she fought to give her lungs much needed air, she was able to register the television in the other room. Using the kitchen wall for support, she was able to stagger her way to the stair case and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Pushing the door shut, she shuffled to her bed where she collapsed on top of it. "He went for the face this time," She mumbled as she fished under her bed for the first aid kit she kept underneath.

Knowing he would probably be on the couch the entire night, she slowly walked to the bathroom where she proceeded to take a washcloth and dab at the injury in the back of her head. Grabbing another one, she doused it in ice water and placed it over her right eye to reduce the swelling.

"Well don't you look terrible" She said to her reflection. And she did. Her beautiful blond hair was escaping the ponytail it was in the entire day and was mated with sweat and blood. Her face was streaked with tear stains and her right eye was turning a light shade of purple. She silently thanked any higher power that he hadn't done worse and that it would be somewhat easy to cover in the morning. Sighing, she lifted her shirt to inspect the hideous black and blue bruise forming on the left side of her rib cage. That hurt terribly.

"You'll live." She said to herself as she let her shirt fall back to where it was.

Trudging back to her room, she was able to shrug out of her hoodie and change into a pair of purple pajama pants before losing the little strength she had and collapsing on her bed once more.

Not wanting to take chances and wake up to a bloody pillow, Winry carefully took a large bandage out of her kit and after separating her hair as much as possible, placed it on her bleeding scalp. Fixing her washcloth so that it encompassed her whole eye and downing three aspirin at the same time, she put the first aid kit away, turned off her light and slid into bed.

"Tomorrow is going to suck", Winry thought before she drifted off into the sweet state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Wooooot! Chapter two done! I must say this writing stuff sure does pass the time.

If you could please toss in a review it would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks!


	3. Bleed it Out

Wooot….well I was having problems with word so now that the problem has been taken care of, things should be better…

Although I did have a witty title for this chapter that I now have forgotten, haha so I may change the chapter title some time down the road.

Anyway, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

Bleed it Out

The moment Winry opened her eyes the next morning, she was immediately wishing she hadn't. Unlike the previous day, it wasn't raining. In fact it was quite the opposite, and the harsh, morning light had stung her blue irises upon first opening them.

With a groan, she turned to her bed side table to see that her alarm still had ten more minutes before it was to go off. Figuring it really didn't pay to go back to bed for ten minutes, she decided to get up and start her morning routine. So after making her bed and noticing, much to her relief, that her pillow remained blood – less, and the fact that her washcloth had made her carpet a tad soggy, she grabbed her robe from her closet and made her way to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

After locking the bathroom door, she turned to the mirror and could only stare at her disheveled appearance. Deciding not to dwell on it for the time being, she turned to the shower and let the water heat up before striping her pajamas from her bruised body.

It took Winry about five minutes or so to sift through her hair and painfully peel the bandage off the back of her head, but after that was done, she hopped into the now warm water.

Showers are usually so relaxing in her opinion, but this morning it was far from it. Even though she was only under the spray for ten seconds, she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep the scream in her throat from coming out.

The water stung at the open cut on her head and at the bruises on her body so bad that Winry didn't even think she would be able to wash her hair or body that morning. However, knowing that it would have been even worse to go to school in the state she was in, Winry toughened it up and got through her normally twenty minute shower in record time.

"Stupid shampoo and its stupid chemicals", she mumbled bitterly as she toweled her hair dry and slipped into her robe. She did have to admit though, she had started feeling a little better after her shower…rejuvenated she supposed.

Making her way back into her room, she closed the door to immediately turn to her dresser. She almost laughed as she noticed that mainly her wardrobe consisted of the darker and bleaker persuasion.

"I guess Riza was right, I do need a more…colorful wardrobe."

Deciding that maybe she would go shopping one day, she pulled out a pair of stone wash jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. After slipping those on and after putting on her socks and shoes, she turned to her mirror to "assess the damage".

Her eye wasn't pretty, but thankfully she had put a cold compress on it the night before, so there wasn't really any swelling. Grabbing her trusty cover up from the top of her dresser, she set to work on "beautifying" herself.

It took her damn near fifteen minutes to finally get her eye to the point were it wouldn't be noticeable if people didn't stare at her. She wasn't worried though, no one besides Riza really paid that much attention to her anyway.

Deciding that also leaving her hair down would be the best bet for that day as she could use it to hide behind if need be, she grabbed her book bag full of her homework and a grey zip front hoodie and headed out her bedroom door.

Once downstairs, she wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Cain passed out on the couch in the living room. She was however, mildly annoyed at the mess of beer bottles and dirty dishes that littered the floor.

Knowing she would have to clean his mess up later, she headed to the kitchen to make her usual piece of toast. Noticing the time and knowing she would be late, she left her house for school without a second glance.

* * *

The walk to school helped clear her mind as music blasted through her headphones though she wasn't looking forward to the lecture that was going to fallow at arriving to class late.

The sound of a car horn honking had Winry jumping nearly two feet in the air from the sheer shock of it…and the person in it didn't help her mentality either.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" Edward asked pulling up to the curb beside her, "I'm sure you will be late otherwise".

Winry's first instinct was of course to turn him down immediately…maybe even throw an insult or two at him if she wanted. So she wasn't sure why she hadn't.

"What?" was her oh so brilliant and shocked reply.

Ed only laughed good heartedly. "I asked if you wanted a ride…too much ear wax between your brain?"

Why is he being nice? Was the only thing running through her mind at that moment. Deciding she really wasn't sure why and deciding that with him giving her a ride she could possibly make it on time, she agreed with a nod and a small smile and walked off the curb and to the passenger side of his car.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this," Winry said with a smile as she snapped her seat belt into place.

"Not a problem," Ed laughed as he shifted into drive and took off in the direction of their school.

While they made small talk, Winry had settled comfortably into the leather interior of his car and was even, dare she admit it, having a nice chat with the blonde boy. She was even a little disappointed when they pulled into an empty parking space in their school parking lot.

Watching as he cut the engine and noticing that she would get to class on time, she offered him a small smile when he turned his golden gaze to her.

"Thanks again, it was nice of you to give me a ride"

"Don't worry about it…figured I haven't been exactly the nicest person to get along with." He said with a laugh as he starred into her eyes.

Winry couldn't help but blush at the close proximity that their bodies and faces had taken and immediately ducked her head to hide it, not noticing the confused and quizzical look in Ed's golden eyes.

"Hey, let me see something." He more or less demanded as he gently grabbed the side of her face, turning her face to his once more.

If she was blushing before, Winry was sure she was scarlet now and had no idea what it was he could have wanted. However, as they both sat there completely motionless, his golden orbs searching for something she couldn't identify, it hit her.

All of a sudden, the events of last night slammed into her brain like a freight train and she was sure, more sure than anything in her life, that the surprise and understanding that dawned in his eyes was from the fact that he found just what he was looking for.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" Ed asked quizzically.

Fear griped at her heart like a vice and filled her body with that numbing cold sensation that only fear could do to you. With a jerk, she pulled her face free from his hands and hid it behind the thick curtain of her hair. She was scared, terrified even that he would put two and two together that with a quick and final thank you, she opened the door of his car and with a slam, took off running into the direction of the school building.

Back in the car all Ed could do was sit there, blinking at the place that Winry had occupied only seconds before.

* * *

"He knows"

"He knows"

"He knows"

For three periods of her school day, those two words just kept repeating in her head like a broken record. Never ceasing, consuming all she thought and all she felt.

The bell rang, signaling the end of third period and with shaky legs, Winry gathered her things and after slinging her bag onto her shoulder, headed out the door to the one class she wished wouldn't have come.

Reaching the classroom door, she sighed and after resolving that she would play dumb if he brought it up, she opened it and immediately made her way to her seat.

He was already sitting down and she refused to meet his gaze as she took her seat next to him.

"So what the hell was this morning about?"

Winry felt her heart jump into her throat and her palms begin to sweat. "What do you mean, Ed?"

"What do I mean? I mean you jumping out of my car like I was trying to kill you."

"Oh that!" Winry said with a small smile. "_Think Winry, think!"_ she thought panicking.

"Well the thing is," she began, her voice growing more confident with each word, "I didn't want you figuring out how much of a klutz I am."

Ed just sat there, his golden eyes starring, his face blank. "That's it?" he asked incredulously. "That's the whole reason? Because you didn't want me coming to the conclusion that you're a klutz?!"

Winry forced a light laugh, "Stupid, huh?"

"No kidding. Although since were on the subject, how exactly did you get that shiner?"

Winry couldn't believe how easy lying was becoming for her, "Well, my Uncle thought it would be funny to tickle me, so when he was doing so, he was sitting in front of me for the record, I sat up and leaned forward really fast and bashed my eye into his knee. (A/N: That actually happened to me when my boyfriend was tickling me once…I had a shiner for like a week, haha!!)

Ed again, just sat there. "Uh huh", he responded after five minutes…not quite sure whether to make heads or tails of her story. "Well, just be more careful in the future, and be sure to put more ice on that when you get home…the bruise will fade faster."

Winry let out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding and thanked her lucky stars he seemed to buy that excuse. "Will do, thanks for the advice."

At that moment, the teacher chose to begin his lecture and Winry couldn't help but tune him out and doodle inside the margins of her notebook. _"There's no way he bought that, I mean it's not even that believable! Jeese Winry!" _she internally chastised. Telling herself she had nothing to be scared of, she snuck a quick glance at the man beside her.

That calculating look in his golden orbs told her she had something to be scared of…she had to be scared of the fact that he knew she was hiding something.

* * *

Before Winry knew it, the day had passed by in a blur and she was already at her locker for the last time that day.

"Working today?" Riza asked as she noticed her friend pull out a wad of black and green cloth from her locker.

"Yeah, my shift starts in an hour." Winry replied as she stuffed her uniform into her bag.

"Do you want a ride there? I'm sure it beats walking."

Winry loved Riza like a sister, but she never wanted her to think that she was taking advantage of her, but the firm look in Riza's dark eyes told her there wasn't any room for argument. "Thanks Riza, I really appreciate it." She said smiling as she shut her locker with a light slam.

"Don't mention it! Who knows, maybe if your lucky, by nine I'll have a strange urge for coffee.

Winry only laughed as the two girls exited the building and made their way to the parking lot.

Getting to Riza's car, Winry opened the door and was about to get in when she found herself scanning the parking lot for the familiar car she had rode in earlier. Chastising herself for caring if he were still there or not, she got into the car.

The ride to her job was filled with Riza's questions as to what happened to her eye, and Winry getting a sense of Déjà vu' as she told her the exact same story she had told Edward hours prior.

"I wasn't aware you guys were that…close" Riza said picking her words wisely.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean when you moved here it's not like you guys did stuff together…not like you ever really talk much about the guy either.

Winry didn't even know how to respond to her friend's observation. She was exactly right and all she could do was respond with a shrug of her shoulders.

"On a lighter note…where were you this morning?" Riza said changing the subject.

Winry was grateful for it and replied nonchalantly, "I was running late, and on the way Ed gave me a ride…what?"

Seeing the look Riza was giving her with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips made her crack a smile, "watch the road damnit! I want to live!"

Riza quickly averted her eyes back to the windshield while a big grin came across her face. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Winry.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I cant smile?" was the retort she received.

"No you cant" Winry said laughing.

It was quiet for about five minutes before Riza broke the silence. "A ride huh? I see how it is. You cant take a ride from me but a good looking guy comes along and you jump into his car."

Her only response was having a pen flung at her from the girl next to her. "Its nothing like that!" Winry said laughing.

"Mhm…suuure it isn't."

About ten minutes later, Riza pulled up to the curb in front of a cozy looking café. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks for the ride." Winry said as she stepped out of her friend's car. With a final wave, she watched as Riza pulled away and drove out of site.

* * *

Walking into the building, Winry greeted the other employees that worked there and headed to the employee bathroom to change into her uniform.

She didn't completely hate it either. Her uniform just consisted of plain black dress pants and a button front green shirt, with of course, a black apron with her jobs logo on the front. Knowing her boss would be on her ass if she didn't, she pulled her thick blonde hair up into a messy ponytail and after re applying a bit more foundation to her eye, she felt she was presentable.

After stuffing her school clothes back into her bag, she opened the door and walked out to where she would keep her stuff until her shift was over.

She was about to get started when her co worker named Amy came running up to her saying she had a phone call.

Knowing exactly who it was and hoping the disdain didn't show on her face, she walked to the front counter and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Glad to see you are where your supposed to be for once."

Winry did her best to keep her voice from shaking. "Of course"

"You better be home by 9:30 sharp, bitch or else."

With that final threat left hanging in the air, the line went dead.

"It's sweet how your uncle cares about your safety so much Winry." Amy replied with a smile.

Winry just forced a tight smile.

Hanging up the receiver, Winry did her best to push the fear to the back of her mind and concentrate on her job.

That thought proved quite easy to do as they had customers coming in all day and Winry was constantly on her feet taking orders and delivering them in return. She was grateful when her twenty minute break finally came around.

"If train A is leaving the station at X (X being the time), and train B is leaving at Y and the tracks are perpendicular to a 90 degree angle…" Winry mumbled to herself, trying to get the story problem to come out right. Frustrated, she threw her math book and homework back into her bag. "Who cares about stupid angle jumping trains."

"Careful Winry, you've been working all night, you need a break." Amy said chastising her.

"Yeah yeah." Winry said as she pulled out her science book. "Unfortunately I need to finish my homework also." She was positive she would be up late again that night, what with her homework not being finished and the mess from that morning still in the living room, waiting for her to clean it.

Checking the clock on the wall and realizing her break was over, she packed up the rest of her homework and punched back into work.

For another two hours, she waited tables and made more cups of coffee than she could count. Why people wanted coffee at eight at night was beyond her but she figured they were technically paying her paychecks so she didn't complain.

Around eight forty five or so, Winry noticed her friend walk in and sit down in her section. Smiling, she made her way over to Riza.

"What do you want?"

"Ouch, that's not good customer service you know" Riza said laughing. "I'll take a coke".

Winry turned on her heal and headed to the kitchen where she got a coke for Riza and after setting it on a tray, walked back out to her.

"Here you are _ma'am_" she said stressing the last word.

"Bitch" Riza laughed as she took the drink. "You almost done working?"

Glancing at the clock and confirming her friend's question, she turned once more to go back into the kitchen where she punched out and took off her apron. After stashing it in her bag and putting on her hoodie once more, she walked back out to sit at the booth with Riza.

"So seen your lover boy at all tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Winry said laughing.

"Winry and Edward, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Riza sang before her said girl launched herself across the table to swipe at her friend.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that!" Winry said blushing lightly.

Getting up from the booth, Riza headed for the door of the café while singing, "But you want it too be!"

After bidding goodnight to her other co workers, Winry fallowed her friend out the door and to the familiar car she had rode in hours prior.

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes later, until Winry stood standing out side her house door. After saying her good nights to Riza and promising she would see her in the morning on time, she unlocked the door with her house key and stepped inside.

The house was quiet and warning bells were immediately going off in Winry's head. Fearfully, she glanced at the clock only to see that it read nine twenty-five and that she did in fact make it on time. Winry breathed a sigh of relief and set her bag down at the base of the stairs.

Walking into the living room, she was not surprised to see the mess still there. She had just come back into the living room armed with cleaning supplies and garbage bags when a loud thud from upstairs had her jumping nearly ten feet in the air.

Low and behold, Cain came stumbling down the stairs two minutes later, and he looked less than pleased. "Why the fuck isn't that shit cleaned." He slurred.

"I was at school earlier then I left immediately for work remember?" Winry said trying to keep her voice level. "I'm cleaning it right now."

"Damn right you are." Cain said stumbling into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

The eyes she felt on her back were making her more nervous than anything and in her haste to get out of that room, she picked up all the empty bottles and cans as fast as possible.

"Bitch go get me a bottle of vodka."

_Being treated like a slave is sooo fun_, Winry thought dryly as she immediately stood up and went into the kitchen to fetch a bottle for him.

Knowing he wanted the whole thing and not just a glass, Winry returned back to Cain with the whole, unopened bottle of vodka.

Not even thanking her, he snatched it out of her hands and returned to watching whatever it was that captured his drunken interest.

Winry immediately went back to cleaning the room of bottles and messy table tops and had finished about ten minutes later. Returning everything to the kitchen, Winry had started to make her way to the stairs when a "hey bitch" had her stopped.

"You missed a spot, whore."

Walking back into the living room, Winry meticulously inspected the room from the ceiling to the floor. "I don't see anything, Cain."

She knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left her lips

"Are you calling me a liar?" Cain said standing up, his voice rising in octaves with each word. "Are you fucking calling me a liar?!"

"No!" Winry cried desperately, "I just don't see it is all!"

She wasn't prepared for the very same bottle of vodka she brought to him to come sailing next to her head, only to slam into the wall behind her. It shattered into thousands of tiny shards of glass and before she had time to recover Cain had strode up to her. Grabbing her ponytail in his large hand, he shoved the rest of her body into the wall where the bottle landed.

"Do you fucking see it now?!" He screamed into her ear.

The stench of alcohol had Winry's nose screaming in protest and the way her head was being shoved into the wall certainly wasn't painless either. She didn't have to smell that for long though as Cain then forcefully yanked onto her ponytail, successfully dragging her down onto the pile of broken glass beneath her.

Winry felt thousands of the tiny shards stabbing her in the back simultaneously and could feel the small pricks begin to bleed.

She couldn't move for fear that the glass would pierce her flesh further and she felt as if the pain wouldn't end. It only got worse when Cain decided to lift his foot and place it hard on her rib cage.

Winry didn't know what was worse, glass piercing your skin in thousands of places, or the sound of your own ribs cracking. She was barely able to register the horrible, ear shattering scream as her own and felt as if they would break under all of his weight.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" He screamed as he pressed harder. She couldn't, it was too much for her to bear silently.

"You brought this on your self." Cain yelled, "Everything you get you deserve!"

_I know,_ Winry thought, _I deserve everything._ She didn't even know what she did that was so horrible, but she knew she must have had to do something to deserve such punishment.

Finally the terrible pressure on her rib cage seemed to evaporate, but even though the cause was gone, Winry knew her ribs were at least cracked if not broken.

"Rot in hell, bitch." Cain spat out, and stumbling the whole way, left the house with a slam of the door.

Winry didn't even have the strength to get up and instead, curled into a broken ball and cried herself to sleep in the very spot Cain left her in.

* * *

Chapter three done! I am sorry for the slow update but school is kicking my ass this semester. Only the second week and I already have a project due, haha but what can you do? I'll try to make chapter four faster!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Work With Me

Yay chapter four! I am proud of myself that I got it out slightly faster than the last one, haha.

Thank you again for the reviews and favorites I received, they all make me smile so much, so thank you all again!

Disclaimer again, yay! I don't own FMA…just this story.

* * *

Work With Me

She hadn't known how long she had laid there sleeping, but Winry did know that when she came back to the world of the living she was extremely sore and still downstairs. Groaning, she started to uncurl herself from the ball she was in before the searing pain in her ribs prevented much movement.

After much time and trying to move as little as possible, Winry was finally able to pull herself into a half sitting position. Glancing out the windows, she was able to see that it was still dark outside and her suspicions were confirmed when she glanced at the clock and it had read a quarter after one.

Using the wall for support, Winry was able to pull herself up and stand on her feet. Her breathing was labored and she felt as if she couldn't walk without searing pain shooting through her body.

It took her maybe ten minutes but she was finally able to stagger her way to the phone in the living room. Picking up the receiver, Winry dialed the familiar number she knew all too well.

"Hello?" A groggy, sleep laced voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Riza, its Win." She needed to pause in between to quickly suck in a breath of air through her teeth. "I'm so sorry to call so late, but I need to go to the hospital."

Riza was immediately awake on the other end, all traces of sleep gone. "Holy shit are you ok?" She asked fearfully as she was already rolling out of bed and tugging on a pair of dirty jeans. "Alright just stay there, don't move, I'll be right over."

Winry hung up the phone and tried to make her way to the front hall where the front door was located. Everything made her ribs hurt, walking, talking, hell even breathing and Winry was more than sure at least one of her ribs was broken.

It seemed like the hallway never ended before Winry was able to throw herself at the front door and just rest against it for a few moments. Not even sure if Cain was still even home, Winry used all the strength she didn't even know she had to wrench the door open and stumble out. Knowing that if he where, and Riza came by with the intent to take her to the hospital, the outcome would be even worse.

Gently closing the front door behind her, Winry quickly glanced to her left to see that Cain's car was not in the drive way. She breathed out a gentle sigh and slid down to sit on the front porch step.

She was sure she hadn't been sitting there for more than two minutes before the familiar car pulled up into her driveway. The car was even still running as Riza flew out of it and to the side of her injured friend.

"What's hurt? What happened?" Riza asked slightly panicking.

"My ribs," Winry chocked out. "I can barely even walk without it hurting."

Being as gentle as possible, Riza secured one arm around Winry's waist and after taking her arm and slinging it around her shoulders, lifted her up and together they walked to the passenger side of Riza's car.

After making sure that Winry had her seatbelt on and was in a position that allowed minimal amount of pain, she threw her car into reverse and sped out of the driveway before throwing her car into drive and speeding down the road in the direction of the emergency room.

* * *

About an hour later Riza and Winry were seated inside a doctor's office at the hospital that was located in their town.

"So what happened?"

Winry, who was currently lying on the examining bed, turned her head towards Riza's voice. She wasn't an idiot and knew she owed her friend an explanation as to why she called her at one thirty in the morning.

"You're going to laugh at me when you hear this-."

"I highly doubt it." Riza interjected.

"Well when I got home I went upstairs to do my homework since I didn't have any time on my break to finish it." Winry began, "So I was actually up since I got home for a while just finishing it all, so I got hungry and needed a break and decided to head down to the kitchen. Except when I got to the head of the stairs, I caught my foot on the carpet and went face first down the whole flight." Winry ended her lie with a light laugh.

Riza just stared at her friend incredulously. "Why are you still in your uniform then?"

Winry mentally cursed her friend's observance, "I didn't have time to change, I figured I would change into my pajamas when I was done."

Riza still didn't look convinced, "Where was Cain through all this?"

Winry just shrugged her shoulders non chalantly. "I honestly don't know…your guess is as good as mine." That statement was probably the only truth in her entire story.

Riza opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by an older looking doctor walking in and decided she would rather know her friends condition before playing twenty questions.

"Good morning Miss Rockbell, what seems to be the problem this early in the morning?"

Winry then proceeded to go through the same bull shit story she had told moments prior.

"If you could lift your shirt then please." The doctor instructed.

Riza wanted to cry at the site she saw. Winry's entire mid section was black and blue with horrible bruises and the way the doctor was prodding at her rib cage, eliciting light screams from the girl, made Riza think there was more to it.

"Alright dear," the doctor began, "Were going to send you in for X rays to see if there is any damage."

"That's fine." Winry replied sitting up. With a small smile, she fallowed the doctor out of the office and down the hall to where she would be X rayed.

About fifteen minutes later, Riza, who was falling asleep in the hard, plastic chair, was jolted awake by Winry walking back into the room, unaccompanied by the doctor.

Seeing her friends questioning gaze, Winry replied, "They said they needed time to develop the X rays. The doctor said he would be back in five minutes or so"

The room was thrown into an impregnable silence for a short while, until Riza broke it.

"Winry what is really going on?"

"I told you-"

"I want the truth damnit!" Riza interrupted. "The Winry I know was never this clumsy."

Winry didn't know what to say but luckily she didn't have to answer right away as the doctor walked in just moments later.

"Well Ms. Rockbell, It seems you have two cracked ribs, your lucky they didn't break all together. We will get you a splint to help them heal but you must take it easy." The elderly doctor replied, "Also those cuts on your back have me a tad concerned as well."

Winry had forgotten that Riza wasn't aware of that small detail and chanced a look at her best friend. The undeniable fury written in Riza's dark eyes had Winry vowing silently to herself that she would explain everything to her.

"I wasn't aware of any cuts" Riza's voice was like hard steel.

"Oh yes well," The doctor gestured Riza to come to where he was standing behind Winry. "As you can see, the incisions are small, but they are numerous. We will just have to disinfect them with rubbing alcohol and it should be fine."

It took an hour for Winry to get her splint for her ribs and the cuts on her back to be disinfected and after finishing up paper work the hospital needed, where back in Riza's car on the way home.

"You can't ignore me forever you know." Winry said.

"I can damn well try" was the only response she got.

"What do you want from me?" Winry asked lightly.

"The truth."

With a sigh, Winry pinched the bridge of her nose to try to stop the head ache that was trying to come through. "You want the damn truth? Fine."

She told her everything, from her parent's death to moving in with Cain, to the first time he hit her when she was thirteen and every time after that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Riza replied softly.

"What could you possibly do?" Winry interjected. "Put him behind bars? He has money!"

"We could have done something! Move in with me or another relative!"

"And burden you and your family? No thank you. Start over at a new school? No thank you." Winry said turning her head to stare out the window, doing her best to avoid Riza's stare. "Besides, no one else wanted me."

Riza found she couldn't respond to that and with a smile, pulled a complete U turn in the middle of traffic to head in the opposite direction then where they were going.

"Besides you being completely lucky no one drives at three in the morning." Winry said sarcastically, "Where the hell are we going?"

Riza just smiled as they pulled into a twenty – four hour diner. "Well, I figured since we were awake, why not get some breakfast?"

Winry smiled at her friend, knowing in that instant she forgave her for all the years of silence and lying. "Only if your buying" Winry laughed as she got out of the car."

"Gold digger!" Riza laughed as the two girls headed into the well lit building.

* * *

Deciding that skipping school would be tempting fate and after drinking more coffee than should be normal, Riza dropped Winry off back at her house so she could shower, change and head to school as she normally would so as not to alert Cain of what they had done last night.

Winry couldn't believe her good fortune when they pulled into her driveway and the familiar car wasn't there. Deciding she really didn't care where he was and after saying her temporary goodbye to Riza, headed inside her house.

Going straight upstairs to the bathroom, Winry closed the door and stripped off her clothing while delicately removing the splint from her ribs. She hated wearing that thing, she couldn't walk right in it and the pressure it used to heal her ribs hurt her every time she breathed. With the thought that it could have been worse still in her head, she jumped into the warm shower.

Luckily, the water didn't hurt her nearly as bad as it did the previous day and for that she was grateful and mused she could actually have a nice shower. Her day just seemed to get better and better.

About twenty minutes later, she decided it wouldn't be good to spend all day in there and gingerly shut off the water. She cursed lightly when she realized she forgot her robe in her bedroom and instead, wrapped a fluffy green towel around her body before heading outside into the slightly cooler hallway.

Changing into a pair of black baggy jeans and a fitted midnight blue tank top, she made her way back into the bathroom to grab her splint. After that was securely put back into place under her shirt, she went back to her room to loop a blue belt through her pants and put on her infamous gym shoes. Grabbing her hair brush, she walked over to her mirror to put her hair up in its traditional ponytail while inspecting her eye. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the bruise had faded from its grotesque black and blue, to a lighter green and yellow.

Still deciding she needed cover up, she applied it gingerly to her right eye and through it into her book bag when she was done. Winry then picked up her bag and after grabbing the same grey hoodie she wore yesterday, turned off her bedroom light and closed her door.

Heading into the kitchen and noticing she had about twenty minutes before she had to leave for school, she decided to try to finish some of the homework she didn't have the chance to do previously.

She was able to finish the rest of her math and history homework before she had to leave for school.

Putting her hoodie on and zipping it up halfway, she slung her bag over her right shoulder and headed out the front door.

It was nice out she thought happily. The sun was shining and the air was warm, and the sky was a beautiful, cloudless blue. Winry loved good weather, hell she even loved bad weather at times, but something about the air made her smile despite the fact that walking hurt her.

He smile only grew larger when a horn alerted her attention to the person in the car next to her.

"Heya!" Ed said with a large smile on his face.

"Is this going to be a daily occurrence?" Winry replied laughing.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet, but maybe!"

Winry felt her smile would split her face in half as she made her way to the passenger side of his car and got in.

The drive to school was filled with talking and laughter and Winry felt that she was starting to actually like the guy…or at least put up with him. He was easy to talk to and even in silence they were both comfortable.

"Your eye is looking better." Ed said lightly. "Though you would look ten times better without those dark circles under your eyes."

Winry lightly hit him across his arm. "I'm going to take the first comment as a compliment and for your information Mr. Elric, I was up late last night."

The look he shot her with his eyebrows raised skyward had her wishing she could backtrack her response. "And what were **YOU** doing last night?"

Winry felt her face heat up as she hit him a second time. "Nothing like that!" she only received a laugh in response, "I worked last night, didn't finish my homework until like one or so." She partially lied easily.

"Oh yeah? Where do you work?"

"At a little café on eighty-eighth street, I waitress." Winry replied as Ed slid into a parking spot in the school yard.

"Hmm, I've always wondered what that place was like." He said idly.

Smiling Winry got out of the car to head into the building, "I guess I will see you later then, in science."

She was about twenty feet away when someone yelling her name had her turning around.

"So does this mean were friends?!" Ed yelled down the expanse of the parking lot, not even caring that people turned around to stare.

A smile was answer enough as Winry then turned back around again to walk into the building. _Friends,_ she thought with a smile, _I like that_.

* * *

After meeting Riza at her locker and after assuring her that she was feeling alright, (as good as she could anyway), Winry had gone to her morning classes almost in a daze.

_Another friend,_ she thought, _especially Ed…who would have thought?_

Her first two classes went by fast enough but her third period class seemed to drag on forever. Winry had no idea why until she caught herself, for the umpteenth time that day, starring at the clock.

_Why do I care so much? I mean, it's not like I want to see him or anything? Right Winry? Right!_ After resolving that little fact in her mind, she cursed internally when she noticed she was slightly bouncing in her seat.

It seemed like forever until the bell sounded, successfully ending third period and stating they had five minutes to get to fourth.

Winry was out of her seat and already making her way out the door, slinging her bag onto her shoulder simultaneously.

Turning down the familiar hallways and doing her best to not get bumped into by the other students, Winry was finally able to make her way to her science class. Walking into the room, her eyes immediately scanned for the familiar blonde that sat in the seat next to her. Making her way down the room to her seat, she felt the smile on her face grow larger and larger at every step she took.

"Heya buddy!" Ed greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Hey" Winry replied sitting in her seat, smile still in place.

They picked up on their previously ended idle chit chat that carried them until the bell rang, signaling that fourth period had started.

"Alright class," Their teacher began while walking into the class room. "I'm sure you all remember that on the first day of class I told you all you would have four projects to work on. One for each quarter of the school year."

If any of the students were falling asleep, they were awake and alert now, more than likely not remembering that they did in fact have two more projects of the year.

"Anyway," The teacher continued while taking out a stack of papers, "I have here, your third project for the year." He started to go down the rows, passing out a stapled stack of papers to each student.

"Your project is on cell structure and the different components that make up a human cell." Several groans were heard through the room. "Now as you read the first page, yes it does say you may work with a partner," Several cheers and whispers were heard, "But, this project is worth a significant portion of your grade, so work with someone who you know you won't goof around with."

For about half the period, the teacher went over the guidelines for the project and what they would need to do for their presentations on the day it was due. After going through the whole packet, he allowed the students to take five minutes to choose a partner and go report it to him.

The room was filled with an uproar of voices after he said that and Winry found herself turning towards Ed and had just opened her mouth to ask him if they wanted to work together when another voice cut in.

"Hey Ed!" A girl named Cindy said coming up to the two of them, "Want to be my partner?" She asked sweetly…maybe too sweetly Winry thought.

She was pretty with long auburn hair and green eyes and was even popular so of course he would more than likely agree.

_Great, _Winry thought internally, _just great._ Resigning herself, she was in the middle of toying with the idea of asking the teacher if she could work alone when Ed's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Sorry Cindy, but I am already working with Winry." He said turning his head to catch Winry's surprised blue eyes. "Right Winry?"

Winry was flabbergasted and could only nod in response to his question. Finding her voice, she gently responded "Yeah, actually he is."

Winry was happy at that moment that looks couldn't kill because if so, she was sure she would be six feet under with the look Cindy was shooting her. None the less though Cindy just responded with an "Alright then, I will see you later than Ed," before she turned around and sauntered off.

Ed then turned his golden eyes back to the confused girl next to him. "I'm sorry, I did plan on asking you though really, it's just that the opportunity kind of presented itself." He said laughing.

"No, no it's fine really, I mean if your fine with working with me." Winry said turning to stare at her desk trying not to meet his gaze.

"Alright then it's settled!" Ed said jumping out of his desk to go tell the teacher of their arrangement.

The last thing Winry thought that period was _what have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

I know it may seem maybe a bit shorter than my last chapters, but I thought this would be a good place to end it since I'm sure it would have been doubled with how much stuff I wanted to put in. So I figured I would just chop it in half and save the rest for another chapter so it's not too long and wouldn't be too over whelming of a chapter.

Thank you again everyone for the reviews and favorites, I am too afraid of leaving anyone out by accident so I won't do individual thank you's. Haha, thanks again everyone


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Well, I really don't have an excuse as to why I haven't updated in almost two weeks except for the fact that I have been swamped with school, work and a small bit of writers block for the most part.

I am really sorry, and promise to try to update when I can.

I do not own FMA…now on with chapter five!

The Calm Before the Storm

The rest of her science period went by with the two of them making plans for their project. Winry couldn't help but start to even get a bit excited when an idea of constructing a model came up in their conversation.

"Well, I am sure we will be able to agree on something." Winry said laughing as she gathered her books into her bag, preparing to depart the classroom for her fifth period.

"Do you want to get together tonight to start it?" Ed asked as the two teens made their way to the class room door.

"I'm sorry, I would but me and Riza made plans tonight." Winry mentally cursed inside her head when the stabbing pain in her ribs decided to make itself known again, an effect of the pain killers wearing off. She tried to ease her body so she could walk without the pain relentlessly assaulting her, but knew her walking was probably more like staggering at that point. Knowing Ed would know something was up, she tried to push all the pain aside and walk as she normally would.

That proved easier said than done.

"Riza…Riza…" Ed said to himself, trying to place the face with the name, "Oh! The blonde chick right? The girl Mustang likes."

"Roy likes her?" Winry felt her attention perk at that information. "Like really like her? None of this, just physical crap?"

Ed laughed at that and continued on as they made their way down one of the hall ways. "Nope I am pretty sure he likes her…you didn't hear it from me but, who knows, maybe him asking her out isn't too far off the horizon."

Winry just blinked incredulously. "I don't buy it!"

Their laughter was cut short when a person, who was in a hurry, had bumped directly into Winry. White, hot pain shot all the way from the top of her scalp to the bottom of her toes and she clamped her teeth down onto her bottom lip to stop the whimper that wanted to come out. Off balance and in more pain she would like to admit, she staggered into Edward who caught her around her shoulders effortlessly.

"You ok?"

Trying to contain her blush and failing slightly, she allowed him to right her before they continued a few more steps to where the hall way split.

"Yeah I'm fine," she couldn't believe how easy lying was becoming. "Just surprised me is all." Turning to go down the hall way that branched to the right, she wanted to sob with relief when he turned to head down the left hallway.

"Well, I'll talk to you later then." Turning her back, and assuming he did the same, she let her body fall back to its staggering position, allowing the pressure on her cracked ribs to be alleviated and continued on her way to class.

What she wasn't aware of was the fact that Edward had turned around ten seconds later to watch her stagger down the rest of the hallway, confusion and tad bit of anger swirling in his golden orbs.

After fifth period came and went and lunch soon after, Riza and Winry made their way to the women's locker room to get ready for gym.

"I can't thank you enough." Winry said to her friend, smiling down at the wonderfully forged doctor's note.

Riza just laughed as she finished changing into her gym clothes. "Not a problem, just do me a favor and try not to get too lazy on me."

"No promises there," Winry laughed out, "Oh, hey are we still on for tonight?"

"You mean our shopping trip?" Riza asked as she began stretching her muscles for their classes customary run. "Hell yeah, heaven knows you need some color in your wardrobe. I'll swing by your house around four or so."

Winry just smiled as she made her way over to their teacher to give him her note. She wasn't going to tell Riza of her discovery of Roy's feelings towards her and instead wanted her to be surprised. However, that didn't mean she couldn't help her pick out the perfect date outfit she knew she would need.

The rest of the period consisted of Winry on the side lines taunting her best friend every time she ran past her until she was finished and the two made their way back to the locker rooms together.

Seventh period went by fast as it always did and before she knew it, Winry was packing her bag up and closing her locker for the evening. Switching her mp3 player on, she made her way outside the building and started the familiar walk home.

As the music flowed into her ears, she let the sounds and beats take over and let her mind wander.

_I wonder where he is._ Cain hadn't been there when Riza picked her up to take her to the hospital that morning and he still wasn't there when she had left that morning for school. Truth be told, she was worried. Yes, he hurt her constantly, both physically and emotionally, but that did not change the fact he was in fact still the only family she had.

Walking up to her front door, she glanced to her right to see a still empty drive way. With a sigh she pushed open the front door and stepped inside her house. Glancing at the clock, she watched the seconds tick by until it read three thirty.

She was both surprised and even relieved when the phone rang at three thirty on the dot.

"Hello?"

"Good to hear your taking your responsibilities seriously for once."

Letting her eyes close, she let out a sigh of relief that he at least wasn't dead or anything.

"Where were you last night?" Winry asked.

"Why the fuck would it matter to you?" was the response she received.

Deciding to cut to the chase and praying to every god she knew, she decided to take the plunge. "I was wondering, if my homework is done, the house is clean and dinner is waiting for when you get back, I could possibly go to the mall with Riza today?"

She counted each agonizing second as they ticked away, hoping the answer would be in her favor.

"Be home by eight, or else."

With that final threat, the line went dead. Hanging up the phone, Winry finally let a grin she hadn't felt in years make it's way to her face.

Throwing the phone onto the cradle, she proceeded to run around the house like a mad woman, throwing her bag upstairs and then immediately running back down and into the kitchen to put together dinner.

After throwing a chicken into the oven and setting the timer and after tossing together a quick salad, she grabbed the broom, dustpan, and a sponge with soap and water and made her way back into the living room.

She let out a sigh as she observed the now sticky wall and countless shards of glass on the floor. Setting down her supplies, she started to sweep up as much of the glass as she could before taking the full dustpan back into the kitchen to dispose of its contents.

On her way back to the living room, she stopped to take out the vacuum cleaner from the front hall closet to pick up what the broom had missed. About five minutes later, she was finished vacuuming and began to clean the wall of the alcoholic residue from the previous night.

She had just finished when the doorbell rang, signaling Riza's arrival. Getting up, she went and opened the door before stepping aside to let her friend come in.

"I'll be done in a sec…Cain said I could go only if my homework, housework and dinner was finished."

Riza just stared at her friend. "You got all that done in forty five minutes?"

Putting the vacuum back inside the closet, Winry let out a small laugh. "Well…two out of three aint bad."

Riza just rolled her eyes as she heard a timer go off in the direction of Winry's kitchen.

"Your food's burning."

"Is not!" Winry yelled from the kitchen as she took the chicken out of the oven. Making sure the oven was turned off; she placed the chicken on a plate and wrapped it in foil. After making sure all the cleaning products were put away, and the salad was in the fridge, Winry wrote out a note for Cain stating where his dinner was and that all he would have to do was put it in the microwave.

Running back upstairs to her bedroom, she dug out a purse she rarely used and after shoving her wallet, pain killers and any other necessities girls seem to need, closed the door behind her and met her friend at the front door.

"About damn time." Riza said laughing as she pushed the door open, "Ready to go?"

She had just slipped her shoes on and was right behind her, "More or less."

With that last phrase, Winry locked the front door and got in Riza's car and the two girls headed towards the mall.

"There is no way in hell I will ever wear this in public."

Riza just rolled her eyes at her friend's stubborn attitude. "Why not? It looks great on you".

Winry just continued to scrutinize herself in the three way mirror located in the stores dressing room.

"It's too short." She said tugging at the hem of the skirt.

The girls had been at the mall for about an hour and a half so far and everything had been going good in Winry's opinion. She had even bought some form fitting tops in reds and greens and was feeling quite proud of herself for being adventurous. However, the outfit she was currently modeling had her completely thrown out of her comfort zone.

"Non sense!" Riza said as she slapped her friends hand away, "You look sexy…who would have thought".

The top she could wear, that didn't bother her too much as it was really just a white three quarter sleeve shirt that was cut low, but the grey and black pleated skirt had her wishing for any pair of jeans available.

"No, its too short, I'm not getting this." With that said, Winry turned to go back into the dressing room to change back into what she had arrived in.

"You don't have to!" Was the sing song reply she got from the other side of the door. Winry was dumbstruck in the sense she was hoping her friend wasn't going to do what she thought she was going to do. Finishing getting dressed, she exited the dressing room only to find it empty. Walking out, she saw her friend standing at the entrance of the store with a bag in hand with their logo on it.

"What the hell is that?" Winry pointed to the bag.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would, very much actually."

"You'll see!" With that Riza turned and laughing, exited the store. Defeated, Winry fallowed her out.

They continued to explore around the mall and where getting ready to leave when something caught Winry's eyes. Turning her head, she saw a beautiful red dress in the window of a small clothing store.

Remembering her friends not –yet date, she caught Riza's arm. Noticing her questioning gaze Winry tried to think of an excuse, "I just want to stop in here for a minute; I saw something that looked cute."

Leading her friend into the store, she walked over to a random rack of clothing and pretended to search for something while slowly making her way closer and closer to the dress in the window.

"So what exactly are you looking for in here Winry?"

Caught off guard, she grabbed the first thing that her hand came into contact with. "Oh, um this!" Pulling out the hanger to show her friend she nearly died when she saw just what it was.

"You dragged me in here so you could look at lingerie? Something I should know about?" Riza laughed with a raised eyebrow.

Winry was sure her face was as red as the dress behind her at that point and laughed nervously. Swallowing her dignity, she looked at her friend directly in the eye, "Well, unlike you I don't have an extensive lingerie collection."

"Suuuure, Winry."

Taking the opportunity, she pretended to be mad and turned her back on her friend, then feigned surprise at what she saw. "Wow! That is such a pretty dress!"

Walking over to it, she wanted to laugh at her terrible acting, "You know Riz, I think this would look amazing on you!" Bringing it over to her, she held it up to her body. "Looks like it will fit too!"

Riza just took the hanger and stared at it for a bit. "Why would I need a dress, Win?"

"God forbid you look feminine for once in your life. Just try it on. What could it hurt?"

Agreeing, she fallowed Riza into the changing area and waited as her friend made her way into one of the stalls. About ten minutes later, Riza came back out.

"Again, where would I ever wear this?"

Winry knew, but of course wasn't going to say. "You look amazing though!" and she did. The dress was a bit on the short side and ended a bit above her knees and was halter top style, leaving most of her back exposed. The color was a beautiful deep red and the material looked to be satin, shimmering in different hues as she turned her body in the light. The skirt began at her thin waist and flared out gently around her legs. All in all, it hugged Riza's figure where it needed to and the sharp contrast of the dress against her pale skin and blonde hair made everything just "pop".

"You have to get that." Winry replied gently, studying her friend.

"I don't have to do anything." Even though the words left her mouth, you could see the contemplation in her eyes. "It really does look pretty."

"Looks prettier on you" Winry said smiling and she truly meant it.

Riza sighed, "I don't have any place to wear it though."

"You never know."

Riza turned and regarded her friend with a long look, "What do you know?"

"Me?" Winry turned around to hide her smile, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Liar" Riza then turned and headed back to change into her regular clothes.

It was a quarter to eight when they pulled into Winry's driveway and she didn't know what to think when she saw Cain's car sitting there.

"Have fun?" Riza asked laughing, "I even got Cinderella home before her chariot turned back into a pumpkin."

"Yeah, Yeah." Winry said laughing, grabbing her bags she exited the car but turned back around when she heard the horn blare behind her.

"Don't hesitate if you need anything." All traces of humor gone from Riza's eyes.

Winry just smiled and nodded, knowing full well what her friend was referring to. Watching Riza pull out of her driveway and out of site, Winry walked into her house.

The first thing she heard when she stepped into her house was the television blaring from the living room. Deciding to throw her things in her room before talking to Cain, she did just that and returned downstairs just moments later.

"Hey Cain." Winry said tentatively, while stepping into the living room. "I'm back, thanks for letting me go."

Her only response was a grunt of acknowledgement as he continued to drink his beer.

Heading back upstairs, Winry went to her room and closed the door behind her, locking it in the process. Walking over to her bed where she threw her new clothes, she proceeded to tear off all the tags and fold the articles to put away into her dresser. It wasn't until she got to the last bag did she find something that she did not remember buying.

"That bitch." Winry sighed as she starred at the short black and grey skirt. Going to her closet, she hung it up towards the front, knowing she would have to wear it one day…hopefully later rather than sooner.

Deciding that she should finish her homework, she set to work on it for the remainder of the evening until around ten thirty. Putting her work away into her bag for the next day, she changed into her pajamas and took a pain killer before climbing into bed.

_I can't believe how perfect today went, _Winry thought as she turned off her light. _Maybe things will start to look up._

Little did she know, she couldn't be more wrong in her hoping.

Ok, so maybe it's a tad bit of filler chapter, but I don't know, cant have her life full of shit every moment know could I? Anyway, I am really sorry and will try to update sooner. School just has me pulling my hair out, haha.


	6. Mercy Me

Oh yeah! Updating time cut in half! Go me! Haha!

I want to thank everyone, for all the favorites and all the reviews. You all rock and I couldn't be happier. Thank you so much everyone.

Also it was brought to my attention like two chapters ago that I never once described how Cain looked. Haha! Oops! Anyway, I couldn't incorporate that info until this chapter since I didn't want to disrupt the "flow". Anyway, hopefully I did better! Thank you TookBaggins for bringing that to my attention!

I am really sorry, and promise to try to update when I can.

I do not own FMA…now on with chapter five!

Mercy Me

It seemed like only yesterday Winry was calling her best friend to take her to the hospital at one in the morning to get fitted for a rib brace. If you think about it though it may as well have been, but instead the days bled together into a week and Winry once again, found herself in the hospital.

"I am surprised; they healed quite nicely and very fast for that matter." The doctor said as he prodded her ribs.

Winry just made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat.

"Does that mean she doesn't have to wear the brace anymore?" Riza asked from the opposite side of the room.

"I would say so." The doctor responded.

Winry couldn't be happier, that brace was probably the single most annoying thing she ever had the displeasure of wearing.

About an hour later, Winry and Riza were on their way home with a very happy Winry dancing in her seat.

"Keep doing that and your ass will be right back in there." Riza laughed.

"Say what you want, nothing is going to bring me down…at least not right now." Winry just continued to dance in her seat until she started to belt out the words to the song on the radio, not even noticing or caring when they pulled up to a red light.

It wasn't until a deep voice brought her out of her happy mood did she finally realize why the car in her peripheral vision looked familiar.

"Student by day and dancer by night Win?" came the sing song reply from her open window.

Stopping dead in her movements, she was sure her face was as red a tomato when she turned her head to see Ed's laughing face in the car next to them.

Riza was just about dying from laughter in the driver's seat.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she waved weakly. "Heya Ed. Fancy seeing you here."

Oh how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "Hey Win." Noticing the lights change in color, he laughed. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then…at the usual place."

Winry was so mortified she didn't even notice that the laughter stopped and the surprised look her friend was giving her. "The usual place?" Riza said surprised as she turned the corner. "Winry Rockbell! Are you fraternizing with a boy?!"

"It's nothing like that!" Winry defended, although one look at her beet red face gave everything away.

"Nothing like that my ass!" Riza laughed.

The rest of the ride home was spent making Winry as embarrassed as humanly possible.

That evening went by in a total blur and before she knew it, Winry was happily waking up for her next day of school.

Going through her daily motions of showering, she couldn't help but have a smile on her face. By some grace of the gods, Cain hadn't even touched her in over a week and for once, her body had the time to recover. Complete with the fact her ribs were fully healed, Winry felt she was on top of the world.

Going back into her room to get dressed, she had started to pull out a pair of jeans when she remembered what Riza had said when she dropped her off last night.

"_You better wear that outfit tomorrow! It has been an entire week and I haven't seen you wear it once!"_

Sighing, Winry made her way over to her closet were she starred at the skirt that was located at the front of her closet.

"It can't be as bad as I remember." Winry said to herself.

Plucking it from the hanger, she slipped it on as well as the top and made her way over to her mirror. Turning this way and that, she scrutinized her appearance before deciding that if she were to ever wear it, now would be the time. Her legs were actually in good condition and were lacking the disgusting black and green bruises she usually sported. Plus she figured if she wore it once, then Riza would get off her back.

After slipping on her gym shoes and grabbing a black zip up hoodie, she grabbed her messenger bag and happily skipped down the stairs.

She loved how Cain always left for work before she was awake; it gave her that sense of freedom and safety that she never could feel in her house. After making and eating a bowl of cereal, she deposited the bowl into the sink and headed for the door.

"_I wonder what Ed will think when he sees me."_ She thought as she closed the door to her house.

It wasn't until she truly registered that thought did she completely halt her movements, mid step. _"I wonder what Ed will think?! The hell is wrong with you Winry? Why would his opinion matter?!"_

She pondered that very thought until she realized she was at the exact spot in her walk where Ed always picked her up, and sure enough she turned her head just as he was pulling up next to her. Smiling, she walked off the curb and to the passenger side of his car and got in.

"Wow" Ed said as he took in her appearance "What's the occasion? I don't think it's my birthday."

Winry just blushed a light pink and gently swatted his arm. "I can't look pretty for once?"

"You usually do though" Seeming to realize what he said, Ed blushed lightly before trying to stammer out an explanation "-its just surprising to see you in a skirt for once…I thought you only owned jeans."

Winry wondered if she actually heard what she thought he was implying and turned her head to look out the window so she could hide her blush. "Riza made me wear it…figured I shouldn't piss her off."

Ed couldn't stop laughing, even as the two teens pulled into the school parking lot. He had just gotten control over himself when they exited his car and made their way to the building.

"Oh before I forget, what are you doing tonight?"

Confused, Winry responded, "I work from four to around nine, why?"

Ed's interest seemed to perk at that, "Oh cool! Maybe I will swing by and check that place out tonight, but I was going to say you should come over and work on our project, but maybe next time?"

Winry sent him a smile before starting to head down a hallway to her locker, "You got it." Turning her back, she walked away from him to go to her locker.

The prospect of Ed going to see her at work made her feel slightly nervous though she wasn't sure why. Luckily for her, Riza was waiting at her locker, ready to ambush her.

"You're wearing it!"

Winry just laughed as she began to pull out her text books, "Yeah, yeah, it's a once in a blue moon thing so take a good look. Do you think I could bum a ride after school to work?"

"Riza just rolled her eyes. "You don't have to ask, you know I will take you anywhere you need to go…except Ed's, I don't condone pre marital sex." She added as an afterthought, wanting nothing more than to frazzle her friend.

Winry's face turned at least four shades of red, "I told you its nothing like that!"

Shutting her locker, the two girls made their way to class, with Riza mocking her the entire way.

School, went by in a blur and before she knew it, Winry was back at work changing into her uniform in the back room. Finishing up, and tying her apron on in the process, Winry exited the bathroom and made her way to the front to help with the onslaught of people that had just arrived.

She was so busy that it wasn't until around six and she was finishing up her break did she realize that Cain had never called her. No one had come to tell her to take his phone call.

Winry didn't know what to think of that and tried to push that thought to the back of her mind and concentrate on her job. That didn't prove too hard for her as she was waiting tables constantly and didn't really have the time to think of anything else.

Or at least until around eight thirty when Ed waltzed through the door and her mind completely blanked from every thought she had.

Sucking in a huge breath of air and exhaling it slowly, she walked over to the table he had taken a seat at. Plastering a cheesy grin on her face, she greeted him the exact way she would every other customer.

"Welcome, what can I get you sir?"

Ed just laughed, his golden eyes shining with mirth. "Now, now Winry, that wasn't very authentic of you, I don't feel like you were very happy." Noticing her dry look he quickly amended himself. "I'll just take a cup of coffee, black."

Rounding on her heels, Winry disappeared to the kitchen to prepare his coffee. Finishing it in about two seconds flat, Winry placed the cup and saucer on her tray and gently made her way back out.

"Anything else sir?" Winry asked as she placed the cup in front of him.

"Yeah actually there is, when do you get off?"

"Um," Glancing behind her at the clock on the back wall, "In about fifteen minutes actually."

The grin on Ed's face was nothing short of happy. "Good! I'll give you a ride home then."

Winry just starred at him. "Not to burst your bubble Ed but Riza already planned on picking me up."

She was about to excuse her self to finish up working when Ed's sing song reply reached her ears.

"Actually, I called her and told her I would take you home."

Winry whipped her head back around at that comment and was even curious as to how she didn't get whiplash.

"Come again?" The only response she got was Ed standing up and tossing a few bills onto the table for her co worker to pick up.

"You heard me, and what with it being nine, I do believe it is time for us to get going."

Winry could only stare at him, mouth agape like a fish out of water. "What? How did you get her phone number?"

"It's called a phone book my dear, ever heard of one?"

At that moment, Amy came running over with Winry's book bag in hand. "Here you go sweetie, don't worry I punched you out, now don't keep your boyfriend waiting!"

Winry barely had time to choke out a response as her co worker literally pushed her out the café's door. Turning her head to yell at Amy, she responded, "He's not my boyfriend!" before she was pushed out side and the door shut in her face.

Sighing, Winry turned to get into Ed's car and immediately put her seatbelt on after closing the door. No matter how annoyed she was that Riza didn't tell her about their change in plans, she was still eternally grateful that Ed was giving her a ride home.

Any worries Winry had were immediately dispelled as the fun and happy atmosphere that seemed to permeate off of him came rolling in. Their ride home was full of laughter and stories and Winry finally felt that ease and security she was able to feel with Riza. That ability to just relax and be yourself with someone and not have to worry.

"So even after my dad chastised me the first time, I still went back to his study to take his books. I got maybe as far as half the hall way before he realized that noise he was hearing was me dragging his two thousand page medical dictionary to my room!"

Winry threw her head back and laughed until tears were pricking the corners of her eyes. "How much trouble did you get in?"

"Quite a bit actually but my mom convinced him to go easy on me." The two teens laughed as Ed turned down the street that he always picked Winry up from.

"Alright, I always pick you up here, so your going to have to tell me how far to go down."

Winry immediately felt her happy mood take a nose dive to a state of panic. She knew for a fact that if Cain saw her get dropped off in a car that he knew wasn't Riza's, he would get angry. Couple that fact that it's a boy giving her that ride and all hell will break loose.

Thinking of a plan quickly, she chose one of the houses on her block and told him to stop.

"This is your house?" Ed asked as he looked at the pitch black house.

"Yup!" Winry laughed to cover the nervous pitch in her voice, "Home sweet home!"

Ed didn't look convinced. "Why are all the lights out? Don't your parents wait up for you?"

Twisting her fingers, she concentrated on the pattern of the floor in Ed's car. "My parents died when I was a little girl, I live with my uncle and he usually gets home late."

Winry saw all disbelief immediately get dispelled from Ed's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

Winry felt herself smile gently as she turned to stare into Ed's golden eyes, "Don't worry about it." Opening the car door, she stepped out and shut it. "I'll see you tomorrow Ed, thanks for the ride."

With that, she walked backwards while Ed waved to her and she watched him drive out of site. Letting out a sigh of relief, she started the rest of the trek home which was in reality only a few houses down.

Coming up to her driveway, she noticed Cain was home and all the lights in the house were off. Winry was immediately on alert and knew something was wrong. Running up her porch step, she shoved her house key into the lock and nearly flew through the door into the awaiting darkness.

"Cain?" Her voice was hesitant as she closed the door behind her and sounded meek and scared in her own ears.

Reaching along the wall, she tried to feel for the light switch for the front hall. Finding it, she flipped it only to have nothing happen. _Is the circuit breaker off?_ She thought.

"Cain?" She called out louder. "Is something wrong with the electricity?"

Still, Winry received no answer and she felt the cold hands of fear grip at her body. Using the wall to guide herself through the dark, she slowly crossed the foyer to the other side and felt around for the door way to the living room.

It wasn't long after did she feel her feet come in contact with the carpeting of the other room and tried to remember the location of all the furniture.

She didn't have to suffer much longer as not even two seconds later did the all the lights get turned back on and she was temporarily blinded.

Shutting her ocean eyes, she didn't hear when Cain silently padded into the living room with her, and was very surprised to see him standing in front of her when she reopened them.

"What happened? Why were all the lights off?" Winry inquired.

Cain just stared at her, his dark blue eyes filled with nothing but hate and loathing. Pulling out a letter from behind his back, he asked Winry in a frigid voice, "What the hell is this?"

Confusion swept through Winry before understanding dawned on her…and absolute fear along with it.

With out warning, Cain's arm shot out in front of him to land a well timed punch to Winry's jaw and she let out a ragged breath when she hit the ground on top of it. Cursing under her breath, she raised her shocked eyes to Cain's furious blue ones.

Winry was terrified, she was sure in her entire life with this man she had never seen him so furious before…and the most terrifying thing was is that he was completely, one hundred percent, sober.

Her thoughts were cut short when Cain grabbed a fistful of her golden hair and dragged her body up to her feet, eliciting a strangled cry from Winrys lips. Tears pricked her eyes as her scalp felt like it were on fire, none the less, she opened her terrified eyes to meet Cain's once more.

"What the fuck did you tell them?" he asked, his tone nothing more than an icy whisper. When he received no answer from the terrified girl, he dropped her hair only to drive that same fist into her stomach.

Winry fell like a ton of bricks to the ground once more, her arms clutching her mid section. Trying to prolong the tears that so desperately wanted to come out so she could concentrate on getting air back into her lungs, Winry raised her distraught eyes to Cain's tall and looming figure.

"What the fuck did you tell them?!" Cain was now hollering at her as he dropped the hospital bill and his body to crouch down to her level.

Finally able to breathe again, Winry opened her mouth to respond to him but was cut short when one of Cain's large hands wrapped itself tightly around her throat, applying more force with each passing moment.

"Answer me damnit!" He hollered into her face.

At this point, Winry could no longer keep her tears at bay and let the crystal drops fall profusely from her eyes. She always thought Cain hurt her because he was drunk and in a sense didn't know better. This was probably the first time he ever hurt her sober.

It was also the first time she honestly thought she was going to die.

Clawing at his hand with her own, she was able to choke out a raspy response. "Nothing!" her voice sounded so foreign in her ears, "I told them I fell down the stairs! I swear!"

Winry immediately felt air coming back to her lungs as Cain's hand removed itself from her throat and was more grateful than words could imagine at that moment. Her relief though was cut short as he then grabbed the front of her shirt to throw her up against the living room wall.

Cain bent his face so that it was directly in front of hers, his dirty blonde hair tickling Winry's nose. "Are you lying to me?" he asked in that deadly whisper, his voice silently promising her pain that would be sure to fallow.

Winry's throat felt completely raw and it hurt her to even talk. "I swear" she repeated quietly, "I didn't tell them anything."

Cain seemed satisfied with that answer and he dropped her body without a second thought and headed for the door.

Winry felt her legs give out from underneath her and her body crashed to the floor in a broken heap. She barely registered the front door opening and closing and the sound of his car peeling out of the driveway at an alarming speed.

Winry just laid there for a while longer until she knew she had to get up and slowly brought her knees underneath her to hoist her body up. Her legs were weak and felt like jello as she made her way to the stairs and clung to the banister for dear life.

Her head felt heavy and her throat hurt terribly as she made her way to her bedroom and pushed her door closed behind her.

Staggering to her bed, Winry kicked her shoes off and, still fully clothed, collapsed onto her bed where she let the sweet temptation of darkness consume her body and mind.

Woot! Chapter six done! Things are picking up…or going down depending on how you look at it. Haha. Anyway, chapter seven should be out sooner since I just finished getting over a cold.

Please review!

Thank you!


	7. Out With the Old

And I'm back to taking forever.

I want to thank everyone, for all the favorites and all the reviews. You all rock and I couldn't be happier. Thank you so much everyone.

I truly am sorry for taking forever and a half but I couldn't keep up with updating the story and the insane amounts of homework that I had. I was taking a writing course in school that required me to pump out a short story every week so that didn't help either. Combine that with more emotional problems than anything and you have one procrastinated story!

I really am sorry, and now since school is out, I will definitely update more often.

I do not own FMA…now on with chapter seven!

* * *

Out With the Old

"I don't believe this."

It was the next afternoon and Winry had currently received a not-so-nice order to clean the attic in their house. So there she was, balancing a broom, dust pan, more dusting rags then she ever thought they owned, and garbage bags while she tried to jimmy the lock on the ceiling open.

"Go make yourself useful and clean the attic bitch." She mimicked in her best "Cain" voice. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she triggered the lock to open and the hatch in the ceiling swung down to reveal steep stairs leading up.

With a sigh, she readjusted the load in her arms and slowly made her way up the stairs to the dark and dusty attic. Setting everything on the floor by the top of the stairs, she flipped the light switch on so that the entire attic was bathed in the warm light from the lamp over head.

And she was completely shocked at what she saw.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Boxes upon boxes stacked as high as the roof top lined the entire attic with papers overflowing out of them. Old furniture with layers and layers of white dust sat in random places along the edges off the walls. Dust mingled with the stale air to create a more chocking atmosphere and Winry had no clue where to even start.

With a sigh, she picked up a rag and some dusting spray and began to meticulously wipe down each flat surface of furniture. With nothing but the sound of the rain hitting the roof top above her, Winry let her mind wander to the day's previous events.

* * *

It had started out as a nice enough day, minus her completely raw and aching throat and terrible bruises on her neck. However it had been very warm the day before and now the land was covered in a beautiful, cool rain.

Winry loved seeing all the trees with pure green moss on them, flowers moving gently with the rain that poured on them, and puddles accumulating on the side walk she traveled on.

In all honesty, she didn't want to get out of bed that morning as she was feeling more depressed than anything. It was one thing when Cain would hurt her when he was drunk, she felt like he almost couldn't control himself. But when he did it that night when he was sober, she felt like he absolutely hated her…and him being almost the only family she had, that hurt a lot to realize.

So instead of getting in the shower, Winry called her schools attendance office and told the lady on the phone that she was feeling sick and wouldn't be in. Since her voice was nothing more than a rasp, convincing the woman proved to be very easy. Hanging up, Winry wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water and on the way back, noticed a piece of paper tapped to the banister.

"Make yourself useful and clean the attic bitch." Winry read to herself. After showering, getting dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans and grabbing many cleaning supplies, she headed to the attic.

* * *

This brings us to the current time of a half past two where Winry had just finished wiping down every flat surface, sweeping and mopping the floor, and getting rid of every cobweb in the room. Grabbing a large garbage bag, Winry made her way to one of the boxes and started to go through it, setting aside old books to give away and throwing out random papers as she saw fit.

She had finished going through two and a half boxes before something caught her eye.

It was a large almost rectangular shaped book that had a royal blue cover on it with a golden border. It was unmarked with no title nor author, so Winry chose to open it and see just what it was.

"Wow", Winry whispered to herself.

It was a photo album. Its contents were full of pictures of her mother and Cain as children, from birthdays to school photos. She was shocked, not only did her mother look almost exactly like she did, but Cain actually looked happy.

Or at least he was until she looked farther into the book. She soon came across a wedding photo and immediately identified the two people as her mother and father. Her mother looked like beauty incarnate in the beautiful white dress that hugged a figure women would kill for. Her face, made up of smooth ivory skin and pink lips, held the same eyes of her daughter that shone with absolute happiness and love. Winry's eyes traveled from the bouquet of blood, red roses in her mothers small hands, to the larger one around her waist. Traveling upwards, she was met with the smile of a man with the same, sunflower hair as Winry. Her father looked nothing short of handsome in a pitch black tuxedo and sported a similar look of joy and love in his light blue eyes.

"They look so happy…" Winry gently said, her voice taking on a soft edge and she was surprised when she felt something cool and wet slide down her cheek to land in a small pool on her hand.

Wiping the tear stain away and cursing silently to herself, she continued to look into the album to find another interesting photo. Her mother looked exhausted and was in a hospital bed, her father, grinning like a mad man and holding his wife, and Cain, looking uncomfortable and a little unhappy as he held a little bundle in a pink blanket.

"Well don't I just look adorable," Winry laughed sarcastically.

Continuing through the book, there were more random pictures of birthdays and miscellaneous events until she got to the last page in the book. It was a newspaper clipping of her mother's obituary. Her fathers was no where to be seen. Winry read it and reread it twice before turning the page only to find the rest of the pages blank.

"Why wouldn't he have dads?" She asked herself. Granted they were only related through marriage, but they were family…weren't they? She let out a sigh as she felt strangely hallow inside after seeing all those photos.

Shutting the book, Winry placed it back into the bottom of the box, not sure if she ever wanted to look at it again. With a sigh, she closed the box tightly and was about to move onto another when the doorbell ringing had her scrambling to her feet in haste.

Not expecting anyone, and worried it would be someone important for Cain, Winry didn't think a second thought of her state of dress.

A mistake that would prove to be anything but in her favor.

Jogging down two flights of stairs and to the front hall, she opened the door and would never in a million years have expected the person on the other side she was met with.

"What are you doing here?" Winry asked the grinning and soaking, wet boy on her doorstep.

"Hello to you too." Ed said laughing as walked past a shocked Winry and into her front hall.

"Feel free to answer the question, you know." Winry said as she closed the door behind him.

Ed was in the process of taking his shoes off at the time and after doing so, righted himself to stare at Winry.

"You weren't in school, thought I would stop…by… and..." the words died quietly from Edwards lips as his golden eyes widened in both confusion and fear. "What the hell happened to you Winry?"

The question came out as nothing more than a whisper, but Winry heard it loud and clear. Momentarily confused, Winry wasn't quite sure what he was referring to until the realization that she was wearing a tank top slammed into her like a freight train. The evidence from the previous nights beating in the form of bruises around her thin neck were on display for the man in front of her. In her haste to get the door, combined with the emotional stress of finding that photo album, Winry had completely forgotten about her state of dress.

Wiry felt her mind completely blank out. Her breathing starting to heighten to levels of hysteria and her heart beat take on a fast-paced rhythm that drummed relentlessly in her ears. The frigid hands of fear gripped her body in a vice that froze her very bones and in her panicked state; she barely registered the man in front of her.

"Winry?" Edward asked gently. Seeing the look in her eyes, the shacking in her body, and finally, the way her legs gave out from beneath her, Edward had known she was about to pass out and lunged from where he was to be able to catch the small woman from landing on the hard wood floor beneath their feet.

Confused and now holding an unconscious Winry in his arms, Edward immediately locked the front door behind him, and made his way upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Yeah…. It's short, I know, don't kill me! Haha, I didn't want to give too much away and end up making the chapter like twenty pages so I made it a bit of a filler.

Chapter eight has already been started and is in progress so I promise it won't be like four months for another update!

Sorry again! Read and Review please!


	8. Tell Me Lies No More

Hello, hello again!

So many reviews! Thank you everyone, I never thought this story would go anywhere so thanks again to all of you.

I would like to say a few things before we get to the next chapter. I am very sorry for not having more of the characters in it and such, like Al was in the first chapter and then I kind of just kept forgetting to bring him back in. Truly sorry!! Haha, writing is a bit harder than I last remember it to be. So I am going to work on that and such and actually have the characters make more appearances and what not.

Another thing is that it kind of irritates me that the characters are OOC. Given the plot though, Winry would be more skittish as opposed to headstrong like she is in the anime. That doesn't mean though Edward can't be his same, easily angered, headstrong self though, haha! So I would like to apologize about that and I will work on keeping him more "in character".

Well now since that has been taken care of…

I do not own FMA nor any of its characters and such… now on to chapter eight!

* * *

Tell Me Lies No More

It was dark, hazy even. Like she was stuck in a void of space and time but could do nothing. Not move, like she wanted, not scream, like she so desperately needed, nothing.

_What is this?_ Winry wondered. _What happened? What's going on?_ Questions and more questions ran through her head with no answers that fallowed. Her legs, now seeming to work, allowed her body to press forward into the unknown abyss that was made up of darkness. Walking, the surface was flat beneath her, but still nothing materialized from the darkness, no matter how much she walked on.

_Nothing is here… not a damn thing_. Winry thought sadly. She continued on, not sure what is she was looking for, but knowing that she would come to something eventually.

_What is this place? _She thought silently.

It would have felt like an eternity if time existed at all, until something flashed repeatedly in the distance. It was faint but it was there and it had hope and happiness surging through Winry. It was a light… dim but there in the distance none the less.

_There's something there!_ Winry thought, elation taking over her senses at the idea of no longer being alone in such a place.

Her body broke out into a sprint, running, trying so desperately to get to that one icon of salvation that was there. The light seemed to be getting larger, brighter as she ran towards it and Winry felt like she would truly make it.

And then the ground was no longer flat or solid, instead it was gone all together and Winry found herself plummeting through darkness at an alarmingly fast rate.

_What's going on?!_

Then in a sudden burst of light, the pit was illuminated to reveal stone. Concrete stretching above her as far as her eyes could see. Turning her head, she was met with the end of the pit in the form of a solid stone floor.

* * *

Winry's sapphire eyes flew open, an action that both relieved and startled Edward. He had watched her for over twenty minutes after he brought her upstairs to her bedroom. He watched her writhe and twist in her bed, grabbing fistfuls of the blankets she was laying on. Watched her breathing both slow down and speed up during different intervals. He had even debated with himself on waking her, but he decided against it, thinking that the confrontation to come would be a lot for her to handle and that she should get any sleep she could.

"That must have been some dream." Edward said to the startled girl on the bed.

Momentarily surprised, Winry raised her head to see Edward standing against the far wall, regarding her with slightly worried eyes.

"You can say that." She responded gently.

Pushing her body so she was now sitting up on her bed, she let her eyes wander to the clock on her nightstand.

_It's that late already?!_ She thought, slightly panicking._ Cain will be home in an hour or so._

Bringing her legs to her chest, the memory's of Edwards arrival came rushing back to her. She was not looking forward to his questions in the least. However, knowing she had to get him out of her house and as far away from it as possible before her uncle came home, she decided that cooperation was the easiest and fastest way to save both of their lives.

Heaven help her if her uncle came home to find a boy in her room.

"What happened?" she asked him. She watched as he walked towards her and sat on the opposite end of the bed and raised his golden eyes to hers.

"You passed out and I brought you here. I assumed this was your room."

Winry offered him a small smile upon hearing that, feeling something indescribable tugging at her heart. "Thank you Ed, that was nice of you."

He just made a grunt of acknowledgement, suddenly finding the ceiling to be interesting. With Edward slightly embarrassed and Winry not wanting to make the first move, an uncomfortable silence passed over them. Sighing, and realizing that nothing was getting done, Edward finally brought himself to drop the ball.

"I think after all of this you owe me an explanation."

The icy reply shot out of Winry's lips before she could even think to stop it. "I don't owe you anything."

Silence seemed to permeate the room again, suffocating the two teens.

_That was a bit uncalled for, don't you think? _Winry thought to herself, _He's just trying to help you…and you know that._

That response had one of Edward's eyebrows raising sky ward. "Wow Winry, bite my head off why don't you."

Guilt washed over Winry, and for some reason, that bothered her immensely. It bothered her that she lashed out at him like that. That she was making his day all the more harder.

"I'm sorry. Your right, you didn't deserve that." Winry gently said, suddenly finding the threads of her jeans very interesting. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. To see that unreadable look in his golden eyes was more than she could handle at the moment.

Edward was silent for a few moments before he reclined on her bed, propping his back up against the wall it rested against. "Its fine, don't worry about it." He said reassuringly.

Winry raised her head and offered him a small, genuine smile. She was grateful that he didn't seem to be too bothered by her outburst. He was forgiving, and that was not something Winry was used to encountering in another human being… besides in Riza.

Caught off guard by her smile, Edward briefly glanced away. Wondering why her smile effected him in ways he wasn't sure of.

"So," Edward began, not wanting to waste anymore time. Turning his head to stare into her sapphire eyes he asked the question that made Winry's heart stop. "Who hurt you?"

Winry just drew her legs even closer to her chest, hugging them for dear life almost. The truth was out of the question, it would only make everything worse if he knew. She silently counted to five, willing her voice not to waiver.

"It was my own fault Edward, please don't think too much of it." It may not have been the whole truth, but it was as close to it as she possibly could get.

If her previous outburst didn't piss him off, then that comment sure as hell did.

"Your fault?!" He asked angrily. His eyes contorted into a glare, doing nothing to mask the anger swirling within them… an action that had made Winry's whole body flinch from the outburst. "How the hell do you figure?"

Winry felt fear crawl its way up her spine and wished more than anything the floor would swallow her whole. She almost didn't want to answer him, fearing another form of anger that would be directed at her. She snuck a glance at her clock once more and found that she was down to having forty five minutes left. She had to give him some answer he would be satisfied with. Finding courage she didn't know she had, she raised her eyes to the smoldering amber ones not even two feet away from her.

"It was my fault Edward," She began calmly, willing every nerve in her body to hold together until he left and she could retreat into the safety of her bed. "I provoked the attack when I know better than to."

Edward's eyes narrowed into golden slits. "Is that what you tell yourself? Lie to yourself so that it seems justified?"

Her answer came out almost as soon as his left his lips. Anger started to coat the words as they left her mouth until nothing but acid remained at the end. "It's the truth. Is that not what you asked for?!"

"Yeah! It is what I want! So give me the damn truth for once!"

The room was thrown into silence once more. Both teens sat within close proximity of each other, glaring, unwavering in their stubborn attitudes. One wanting the truth and one refusing to give it.

"Stop being so damn defensive!" Edward finally challenged. "You're my friend Winry! Tell me what the hell is happening to you!"

Those words had every shred of anger dissipating in Winry's body. In its place was surprise and that same unidentifiable emotion she was feeling around him. No matter how much she wanted to though, she knew it would only lead to bad things for both of them if she were to tell him.

"Please Ed," she said defeated, her shoulders sagging under an invisible weight. "Please, just do us both a favor and forget it, please?"

Sighing, Edward shut his golden eyes only to open them lazily. "Is it your boyfriend? Sibling?... Pimp?"

Winry just sat there, blinking at the man before she grabbed the closest thing to her, her favorite wrench, and brought it down with more force than she thought on the mans skull.

"Do I look like a freaking prostitute to you?!" She screamed, a blush taking over her cheeks to leave them pinched with embarrassment.

"What the hell?!" Edward yelled back at her, now rubbing his sore head where the grand master of all headaches was starting to make itself known. "Did I really deserve that you harpy?!"

"Harpy?! You Jerk! First you call me a prostitute now that?!" Winry made a move to bring the wrench down again.

"I'm the jerk?!" Edward was nearly able to dodge it that time. The wrench came down, just missing his cranium by mere inches. "Put that thing down damnit!"

"I can't believe you!" Winry yelled back, raising her arm to make the threat clear. "You jerk! I can't believe you would even insinuate something like that!"

Edward decided that he wasn't going to sit around and be hit with that damn wrench again, so while she brought it down the third and final time, he let his arm shoot out to grab at her wrist in mid air. Effectively halting her movements and letting the wrench slip from her fingers to land between them on the bed.

It was then that they both realized just how close they were to each other.

Neither of the two moved, whether from uncertainty or enthrallment they didn't know. Time seemed to freeze in that instant, leaving nothing but the sound of the rain pounding against the roof overhead.

_How come I didn't notice before,_ Edward wondered silently to himself, _that her eyes are so… clear? And deep?_

Winry felt her heart rate speed up and hammer against her rib cage, a reaction that for once, was not caused by absolute fear and terror. Instead it was caused by the close proximity of the more than attractive man in front of her.

Something seemed to pull the two teens together, like two halves of a magnet that pulled their opposite. Not even realizing it, but their lips growing closer, inch by agonizingly slow, inch, until they were nothing more than a mere breath apart.

Winry allowed her sapphire eyes to close just as Edwards own golden orbs slid down, both about to close the gap between them in an act they realized they both desired more than anything.

In that one instant, Winry became aware of two things. One, that she was about to kiss Edward, her friend, the man who got her a detention his first day of school, the man who she thought was one of the most attractive she had ever seen, and two, that a car door slammed shut in her driveway and that the curses that fallowed in a drunken slur were floating from the front door.

Pulling away so fast that it left both of the teens disoriented, Winry immediately whispered to him in utter urgency.

"You have to leave!"

Stunned and confused, Edward asked her incredulously, "What?"

Words where barely able to form in her brain as the sound of the front door slamming open to hit the opposite wall, resonated through the house.

"You have to leave right now Edward! Please!"

Winry immediately got up from the sitting position on her bed to try to grab at the stunned boy's arm, trying in vain to yank him up from his position on her bed.

But where would he go? How could he leave?

Standing up, Edward was just as surprised as Winry as the front door slammed closed. A sound that made the pictures on the walls rattle threateningly through the house.

"Who is that?" Edward asked as he turned to Winry. It was then that he had realized the answer to the question that he had asked earlier.

"Winry?" He asked her gently.

Winry's entire face went ghostly pale as the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs, slow and purposeful, came thudding into her ears, each thud pounding in time with her slow heartbeats. She was terrified. Panicking, knowing she had to make sure Cain never saw Edward, she did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment.

Grabbing the stunned boy, she ran over to her closet where she threw open the double doors. Thanking anyone who was listening for it being clean, Winry grabbed the front of Edward's shirt in both of her tiny hands.

"Please, stay here! Do not move! Do not speak! Please, whatever you do, just stay here!"

With that final sentence left to register into Edward's brain, she used every amount of strength within her small body to knock him off balance and hurl him into her closet. Shutting the doors, and making sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she dove for Edwards bag and threw it under her bed just as the door to her bedroom was being flung open.

* * *

While it seemed to spell out disaster for Winry, the man in her closet wasn't necessarily having a good time either. Edward had not been prepared for the sudden change in mood and it had left him more than a little confused. A million thoughts raced through his head, ranging from the almost kiss they shared, (thinking of that made a pink hue spread across his cheeks), to the pure, unadulterated fear that took over her entire face moments prior.

_Why would she be so scared?_ He pondered silently to himself as he better adjusted his position from Winry's floor in her closet. Crossing his legs in front of him, Edward sat quietly, pondering why she would throw him in her closet of all places and why she even had to do so to begin with. Was she embarrassed of him? Could she not have visitors when her family wasn't home?

_Maybe that's it. _Edward thought silently, his eyebrows drawing together in deep thought. _If that were the case though, why would she let me come over to begin with?_

Whatever the reasoning was, Edward did not have time to ponder the thought much longer as the sound of solid wood banging against the wall had Edward nearly jumping ten feet in the air.

_What the hell?!_

Raising his body to kneel, Edward brought his face closer to the slots in the closet doors. Allowing him to still be concealed while gaining a front row seat to the events laid out before him.

And what he saw made his heart hammer against his rib cage.

There was a man with pale blonde hair, much similar to Winry's, and dark, blue eyes…nearing black almost. He was tall and easily towered over Winry's frightened form and Edward was sure he would only come up to the man's shoulders… if that. His body was lean, but Edward could see the muscle under his tense arms and balled fists. Other than the obvious physical features though, he couldn't really tell much of a resemblance between the two and vowed to ask Winry about it at some point. Edward was also able to come to one more conclusion, he was drunk, it was obvious with the way his body swayed and how his eyes glassed over and Edward felt the beginnings of fear start to bubble inside of him.

"Where's he?!" Came the slur from the man at the doorway.

Edward felt his breath hitch at the realization that the drunk, belligerent, man was talking about him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Winry said her voice nothing short of steel. "I have been here all day cleaning the attic like you requested!"

Cain stumbled forward, using the bedroom wall to keep himself upright, his voice beginning to heighten in decibels with each slow shuffle.

"Don't you fuckin' lie to me!"

She was scared, terrified even, Edward had noticed and wanted nothing more than to run out of her closet and do something… anything at all.

"I'm not lying to you!" Winry replied back, her voice wavering at the end. "I swear!"

Winry may have been expecting it, but Edward hadn't, and suddenly, everything made perfect sense. Before he could blink, the sound of flesh colliding with flesh at high speeds resonated through the air in the form of an open palmed slap being delivered to the side of Winry's face.

He watched her fall. Watched as her whole body turned to one side and she met the ground with a hard "thud". The brunt of the slap had been delivered to her face, but with such force behind it, it had caused Winry's bottom lip to split and bleed. She didn't make a sound and Edward felt white, hot, rage begin to flow in his veins. Coating every form of common and logical sense in his brain and leaving nothing but thoughts of revenge.

With his hands on the doors, he was about to burst out with his own fists swinging, to deliver ten fold what this man had done to her.

And then Winry had raised her Sapphire eyes to lock with his furious amber ones. Her eyes conveyed a message that her voice could not. It was a plea. A silent plea begging him to stay were he was and to not get involved, to stay hidden and out of site.

Edward felt his head shaking from side to side. Wishing more than anything she could see his response and his unwillingness to cooperate. But all she did was give him a reassuring smile. A promise that she would be fine and that he shouldn't worry.

"Get up, bitch!"

With their moment cut short, Edward watched in disbelief as the man grabbed Winry's fore arms and hoisted her body back up to stand on her feet.

Cain lowered his face to mere inches from Winry's, his voice a deadly whisper. "Whose fuckin' car is that?"

From the closet, Edward cursed silently under his breath and almost rolled his eyes at the terrible lie that came out of Winry's mouth in the next instant.

"I don't know!" Winry chocked out, "There is no one here Cain! Look for yourself!"

Well, that probably wasn't the best thing to say as Cain took it to heart. Releasing her arms, he switched his hold on her to favor her thick, sunflower, locks. Grabbing a fistful, he tugged harder than necessary to stride passed Winry to begin searching her room.

The soft cry that came out of her throat had Edward balling his fists until his knuckles turned white. Willing his anger to fade, he tried to reason with himself that the moment he left, he would get her out of there.

* * *

Hoping Edward was listening to her, and vowing to down a bottle of aspirin when this was over, Winry allowed Cain to drag her by her hair throughout her bedroom to stop at her bed. Not letting go, Cain stooped down to the bottom level, bringing Winry with him. Lifting the bed skirt and the edges of her blankets, he peered under the expanse of the bed, and found nothing he was looking for.

With a grunt, he jerked his body back up, not even loosening his grip on Winry's hair. The sudden movement caused Winry to let out another cry of pain and a severe pounding in her head to make itself known. But that pain was only short lived before absolute fear took over in its place.

Cain had forcefully started dragging her in the direction of her closet… the exact place she had thrown Edward.

_No! _She thought fearfully. _Please Ed do something!_

What that something was she wasn't quite sure of, she just prayed he was more creative than her at the moment.

By this time, Cain had reached the doors and with one hand, threw both sides of the doors open.

With her breath caught in her throat, Winry shut her eyes, not wanting to be aware of the terrible outcome that was going to fallow.

Everything was quite, no one made a sound for over two, agonizingly slow, minutes. And then…

"Hmph," Cain grunted out, satisfied at finding nothing out of the ordinary, "Your lucky, bitch."

At that, Winry's eyes popped open and she starred into her closet… free of any blonde haired, golden eyed, men.

_What the hell? Where did he go?!_

Confused, and not even registering the large hand yanking on her head, Winry allowed her body to be dragged once more to the center of her room. Completely shocked and thanking her lucky stars for whatever Edward did, she almost didn't feel the stabbing pain in her hair be released.

Only to have yet, another slap be delivered to the same side of her face that had already had injury caused to it.

Winry cursed, were it was true that they weren't punches, his slaps almost hurt more. It always felt like he knew just the place that would hurt the most, to bring his palm to that exact spot time and time again.

Coughing from the blood that made its way into her mouth, she didn't notice the swift kick that brought itself into the side of her body.

With the wind leaving her body, she turned so she was laying onto her back, starring face up at the man towering over her. His breath, rancid and sickening to even smell, made its way unwillingly into her burning lungs. Her eyes blurred as she fought for air, the image of Cain becoming more distorted with each second.

"Your fuckin' lucky."

With that sentence left hanging in the air, Cain turned and sloppily made his way out the door only to disappear down the stairs.

With Winry now turning onto her side, she watched through blurry vision as the distorted image of Edward emerged out of her closet to quickly close her bedroom door and immediately come back to her side.

He was speechless, and for that Winry was grateful, she didn't think she wanted to be assaulted with questions at the moment. Instead, she allowed Edward to slide his arms underneath her legs and around her back. Cradled against his chest, she allowed him to bring her to her bed where he gently set her down.

Silence was the only thing in the room save for Winry's labored breathing and occasional sobs that raked through her body.

Until Edward decided to break it.

"Your not staying here tonight."

* * *

Wow, chapter eight done! Go me… haha.

So yeah, shit went down and story line progresses! I honestly had no idea how this chapter would turn out as I wasn't sure how I wanted it to. I think it turned out all right though.

As of now, I have not started chapter nine yet as I have been going through a lot of things right now from me and my boyfriend looking for a place together, to some health problems. Everything is good I guess for the most part but for some reason my immune system is really sucking right now and I have just been getting sick repeatedly. So if there is a slight delay, you all know why.

Anyway, Al will be making his appearance again and I would like to take a quick vote if possible. Originally, I was going to have their parents still alive, but I don't know, what do you guys all think? Should they be alive and well, or like the anime and more or less deceased"

Everyone's input would be very great as I am not sure what to do on that matter.

Thanks everyone! Read and review please!


	9. Interlude

Hey Everybody!

Haha, I am alive and I am so sorry for not updating in like an entire year and a half.

To basically sum things up, my life went to hell in a hand basket for the past year and I really didn't know how to handle things. I was sick a lot, my computer crashed and died so I lost the completely finished chapter nine, school became too much, I had a mental breakdown, my family problems sky rocketed, and the love of my life almost dumped me.

So, yeah… But now I am back, in good health, revived my computer and my love life couldn't be better! Although I did have to rewrite this chapter… which was an annoyance. Anyway, I am finally getting things back together in my life so I will be continuing this story.

I truly am sorry everyone and promise to continue updating frequently! I promise! Oh, and I would love to thank everyone for the reviews and the input I received from my vote in the last chapter! You guys are awesome and I couldn't be happier!

And now… the long, over due, chapter nine!

I do not own FMA nor any of its characters and such… just this story.

* * *

Interlude

It was dark outside, and inside the car as the quiet hum of the engine made the only noise between the two teens. Both seemed to be lost within their own thoughts as Edward's car sped down the different streets, seeming to go down roads Winry had never seen before.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Winry asked the man next to her in a timid voice, eyeing the way his knuckles were white from the intense grip he had on the steering wheel.

Edward's furious golden eyes never left the front windshield as he sped down the deserted road. His car seeming to increase in speed as second after second passed.

"What would you like me to say?" he asked the terrified girl, not once shifting his eyes to look at her.

"How about where we are going for starters." Winry replied, her eyes straying from the tense, young man to favor the darkness outside her window.

Without a pause or glance her way, he replied, "My house."

Winry allowed that answer to satisfy her curiosity for the moment and let her body slip into the comfort that the car allowed. She continued to watch the darkness, the only indication that the car was moving being the passing of the street lights. Before she realized it, her ocean eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out as sleep took over her consciousness.

* * *

Not hearing a response from his companion, Edward finally chanced a look at the woman occupying the seat next to him and let out a soft sigh at the sight of her sleeping form.

"Winry, what am I going to do with you?" he asked the darkness around him, not expecting an answer.

He drove the rest of the way in silence, watching as the town limits ended and the familiar deserted road consumed by forest came into view. It wasn't lit with street lights like the rest of the road was, so unless you knew were it was, you would probably miss it a few times. Turning onto it, he let his car take him a few more miles up a paved road until he came to a well lit house and drive way.

He sighed as he pulled into it and cut the engine, bathing the car in darkness and complete silence once more.

He turned to the slumbering Winry and watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Nothing at all like the labored, fast paced breathing she had been doing previously that day, and he was happy to see that she was sleeping peacefully.

Closing his car door and walking to hers, he gently opened it and picked her up and out of his car. Closing the door and locking it, he slowly and carefully walked the walk way and into his house.

* * *

Time elapsed, how much, Winry wasn't sure of. All she was aware of was that her head was killing her and that she desperately needed some aspirin.

With that thought, she allowed her blue irises to gently open, only to immediately slam them shut again from the blinding sun light that filtered into the room.

"Guess I forgot to close the curtains last night." She mumbled into her pillow.

It was then that she realized two things. One, this was not her bed, and two; she had no idea where she was.

Winry's eyes popped open once more, ignoring the way her eyes stung from the light. Scrambling to get out of the bed, and getting tangled in the sheets in the process, she was able to wrench her body free to run to the nearest window.

She threw the cream colored curtains to the sides and was instead struck speechless at the view she saw. The room she was in must have been facing the back of the house, as the endless emerald fields that stretched seemingly forever showed no sign of ever being touched by pavement. Flowers of all colors and types and sizes dotted the earth in endless arrays and Winry vowed silently to herself to get a better look as soon as possible.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening, until a voice broke through her musings.

"Good morning Winry, it's good to see your feeling better."

Surprised, she let out a little squeak and spun around, only to be met with a younger looking boy. He looked almost similar to Edward in hair color, but that was pretty much where the similarity ended. His hair wasn't as long, but instead shorter than his brothers. This boy had a rounder, more open face and seemed to just have an air of friendliness about him. He seemed to be about the same height as Edward, if not slightly taller, however she wasn't too sure at the moment.

"I am actually. Um, where am I?" Winry asked hesitantly.

The boy just smiled and handed her a glass of water and bottle of aspirin. "You're at our house; my name is Alphonse by the way."

Winry smiled thankfully and downed two from the bottle and half the glass of water before speaking again. "Thank you, I'm sorry for being such a pain."

Al just smiled, immediately putting the girl at ease. "Your not a pain at all, although I must say I was confused when brother walked in with you. I thought he hit you with his car or something."

Winry giggled lightly at the thought. "The yard looks beautiful." Winry complimented, returning her gaze to the window. "I don't think I have ever seen so many flowers before."

Al walked silently to her side. "Yeah, our mother loved flowers so brother and I planted them."

The past tense didn't go unnoticed to Winry's ears. "Loved?" she asked confused.

A ghost of a smile took over Al's features at the memories. "She died, a few years ago of sickness."

"I'm sorry." Winry replied gently. "I had no idea."

A smile graced Al's face. "Don't worry about it. Oh, if you would like, that door over there leads to a bathroom. Feel free to take a shower." He said, pointing to a wooden door on the opposite side of the room.

With that last sentence, Al gave her one last warm smile before taking the half empty glass from Winry's fingertips and walked to the door he came through.

"Please, come down later, I'm sure brother is eager to know how your feeling."

With that, he closed the door with a soft "click."

* * *

The shower felt like heaven on earth and made Winry almost not want to come out, but alas, her skin was turning pink and beginning to prune. That and she figured she had to come out sometime.

Humming to herself, she switched the tap to off and wrapped herself in one of the white, fluffy towels that was hanging over the glass shower door.

Stepping out and into the steaming bathroom, she dried her body before wrapping the towel securely around her head, making sure that none of her blonde hair escaped its cloth confines. It was then, standing there in front of the bathroom mirror, that she was able to get a good look at herself.

"Ew." She said disgustedly, prodding the black and purple bruise that marred her skin. "He just loves to aim for there… I guess because its such a large area."

She hated it. Hated waking up every morning to see disgusting marks all over her skin, or her face. She hated the way that people looked at her with disgust in gym class at the sight of bruised legs and over sized hoodies she always sported.

"But there is nothing you can do about it." She said gently to her reflection. The same ocean eyes boring straight back into hers as she searched her body for anything redeeming.

Sighing sadly to herself, she picked up the folded clothes she wore since yesterday and carefully put them on. She did her best to avoid the tender areas on her body and after brushing her some what wet hair, she exited the warm and stuffy bathroom.

She would have felt bad if she didn't, so Winry chose to walk to the big, plush bed and fix the covers she had messed up in her sleep.

_This room is so beautiful._ Winry thought silently. The large bed she was currently making had cream colored sheets and a big, fluffy, white, down comforter. The pillows matched the comforter both in color and in comfort, and Winry mused it was the best nights sleep she had in a long time.

Finishing, she let her gaze travel from the warm, grey carpeting to the off white walls that encompassed her. The room was sparsely furnished, the bed being the largest piece. Next to it though, two oak side tables, both with a lamp decorating them, sat dust free. However, Winry saw, that was all that was there, the only other electronic being a small, white phone sitting on one of the end tables. Except for a set of double closet doors on one side of the walls and the door leading to the bathroom, there was nothing more to the room. Deciding not to dwell on it, she walked to the door that Al had gone through maybe forty minutes prior and stepped out into a long hallway made up of hardwood floors and the same off white walls that were in her room.

No pictures of any kind lined the walls. In fact, there was nothing there except four doors, one of which she had previously come out of.

She let her feet walk forward until she rounded the corner and came to a stair case, hearing voices talking softly she allowed her body to quietly walk down the stairs. Being extra careful to not make any sound.

"So that's the story."

Winry was easily able to identify that voice as Edward's. Even if it did sound heavy with exhaustion.

"That's terrible brother."

Al's voice was just as easy to discern.

"I don't know what to do Al." The frustration that was heavily laced into his voice did not go unnoticed to Winry's ears. "The whole thing just kind of got out of hand."

Guilt washed over her in waves before she even knew what to feel.

_He put his neck on the line and I can't even repay him. I am so sorry Edward._

Sadness quickly fallowed in guilt's wake and Winry decided she had heard enough. Walking quietly back up the stairs, she darted back into the room she had been staying in.

_You were both so great and are wonderful people, but I can't stay here._ Winry thought sadly to herself. With that thought in mind, she pulled her gym shoes on and reached for the phone sitting on the bed side table.

She didn't have to wait long before she was breathing out a sigh of relief when the person on the other end answered.

"Hey Riza? It's Winry. Could you do me a huge favor?"

* * *

Downstairs, Edward and Al had continued their conversation for about another hour before coming to a conclusion of sorts.

"Well, it is the weekend brother, but once school starts on Monday, it may be a bit more difficult."

Ed sat at their kitchen table, his eyes boring holes into the wooden surface. "I guess your right Al, she could stay here for now, and once Monday comes we will think of something."

Al made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat before confusion took over his brown eyes. "I wonder where she is?"

Ed's golden eyes lifted to stare into his brothers. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I went into her room about an hour and a half ago. She was going to take a shower, but…" Al trailed off, looking at the black clock on the wall, calculating the time.

Seconds later, the house was filled with the loud noises of two pairs of feet running up the stairs. Walking to the end of the hallway, where the door leading to the room Winry was staying in, Ed gently opened the door only to be met with…

…nothing.

The Elric brothers sat in the door way, staring into an empty room free of any blonde haired, blue eyed women.

The seconds ticked by, and neither of the two brothers found themselves able to form words. Both too confused to think of anything.

"She's… gone?" Ed asked incredulously, "I never even heard her leave."

Al walked further into the room, noticing how the bed was neatly made and nothing seemed to be out of place. That is, until a white piece of paper caught his eye.

Picking it up, Al let his eyes scan the note before speaking.

"Brother?"

Having Ed's attention, he handed him the piece of paper. Written in a style clearly feminine, Ed read silently to himself.

_Edward –_

_I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here, but I don't want to be a burden to either of you._

_I will see you in school and please, don't worry._

_-Winry_

* * *

Well everyone, there's chapter nine; I hope it didn't suck too much. I also don't normally try to put in so many page breaks, but I guess I couldn't help it this time around.

I am not too sure how things are going to go but I guess we will see. Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay, and I have already started on ten!

Please read and review as your input is always amazing!


	10. Her Stares and His Glares

Hey everyone, I'm back!

I honestly can't thank all of you enough. I never imagined that people would actually read this, and with so many reviews too…. Sniff. Seriously though, you guys are great and make me so happy with all of your words of encouragement.

I know I haven't been around much but I'm trying. All I ask for is your continuous patience. I'm sorry.

Haha, anyway I think I should just say that I really don't have much idea where this is going; it's just kind of going in its own way.

Also, I have gone back and revised a lot of the chapters, nothing big just spelling and grammatical errors.

I do not own FMA nor any of its characters and such… so let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

Her Stares and His Glares

The room was dark, pitch black even. Not a single sound of noise or movement could be heard within its walls. That is until…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Winry's eyes shot open as her heart jumped into her throat, her body twisted within the blankets in an attempt to shut the alarm off that was blaring within her ears. Once the noise ceased and her room was thrown into silence once more, Winry kicked the blankets off to cross her room and open the curtains.

She smiled at the soft patter of rain hitting her window pane and at the dark gray clouds looming overhead.

"Looks like it will be a good day." Winry said to herself, a smile taking over her features.

Her preparations for school continued as normal, she showered, brushed her teeth and hair, and returned to her room half an hour later to dress. It looked kind of cool out, so along with her customary pair of baggy blue jeans, she favored a fitted, blood red, long sleeve shirt. Slinging a red, metal studded belt through the loops on her pants, she put on her socks and shoes and turned to the mirror.

She looked decent she mused as she stared into her reflections eyes. She was able to catch up on sleep the past two days and even was able to complete all the homework she had to do. She grabbed a brush on her dresser and began to rake it through her thick, sunflower hair, grabbing fistfuls of it in the makings of a pony tail.

_I hope Ed won't be too mad at me._ She thought nervously. She knew he would be when the only way she repaid him was leaving a note and sneaking out of his house. Riza had met her somewhere down the road of her walking back into the town limits and picked her up, taking her back to her own house where she remained for the past two days. She hadn't heard anything from Edward and now at Monday, she almost expected him to not be in school.

_I guess we will see then._

Satisfied with her hair up, she turned and grabbed a black jacket that had been thrown over the chair of her desk, and after slinging it on and her blue messenger bag; she turned her light off with a flip of the switch, and walked out of her room, softly closing the door behind her.

The house was quiet save for the sound of feet coming down the stairs; the carpet did little to muffle the sound.

She didn't feel like eating, even if there wasn't a car in her drive way, a sure sign of Cain's absence. So instead, she pulled her mp3 player out of her coat pocket, and walked out of the front door and into the now pouring rain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Riza would be proud of me,_ Winry thought to herself, _What with me bringing an umbrella today._ She tuned everything out but the music that was blaring within her ears. Drowning her in powerful guitar rifts and crashing drum solos.

She smiled as she walked down the different sidewalks, turning down different streets. The puddles she walked in were dampening the bottoms of her pants, but all it did was serve to calm her down slightly. The nerves didn't stop, but instead seemed to increase as she walked closer and closer to the school she attended.

Blocks seemed to blur together until Winry found the voices of people penetrating through the voice of the singer she was currently listening to. Sighing, she tilted her umbrella backwards, so ascending the school steps would be easier, and after closing it when she got to the top, she walked through the doors.

The halls were a buzz of many voices as Winry turned her mp3 player off and pulled out the buds that had been residing within her ears. She stopped at her locker and took out her books while putting away her still wet umbrella, making sure that it wouldn't get anything else wet in the process of it drying.

"I'm surprised you actually remained dry this morning." A voice said from behind Winry.

"I knew you would be proud of me." Winry replied dryly, shutting her locker door.

She turned to Riza and smiled taking notice of the fitted jeans and off the shoulder black shirt she wore. "Thanks for picking me up the other day. I just hope Ed isn't mad at me"

Riza gave her a nod with a small smile included. "I'm sure he isn't."

At that moment, who should be walking down the hall than the target of their conversation. He was heading towards them with the intent to walk down the hallway that they had come up from.

Winry figured that the easiest way would be to at least smooth things over before science. So with that in mind, she fixed a beautiful smile onto her lips.

"Hey Ed." She greeted the young man warmly. "How are you this morning?"

Instead of getting any form of verbal response back, all the blonde man did was continue in the direction he was headed, not even pausing once in his stride.

Both girls seemed confused as to his behavior. Riza turned to her friend and offered her a gentle smile. "Maybe he didn't hear you?" she offered the dejected girl.

Winry didn't say anything. Instead, she started to walk in the direction of her first class. She knew Riza was only trying to be nice, and not hurt her feelings. The reason she knew this is because both girls knew for a fact that he had heard her, and they knew this because even though Edward hadn't said anything, he had turned his head in their direction when Winry greeted him. They also knew by the vicious glare he had given Winry that her fear had indeed been confirmed.

He wasn't mad at her, he was furious.

"This is going to be a long day." Winry muttered to her friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Her first three classes had gone by fast, thanks to the help of day dreaming. However, when the bell rang signaling third periods end, Winry was less than enthused about heading to her next class. She was even considering ditching it, a first for her.

The halls were filled with noise once more as she made her way down to the science wing. Her steps were slow, but even that didn't stop her from reaching her destination. She suppressed a shudder that wanted to run through her spine at the thought of more of Edward's glares for an hour, but alas, she had no choice and walked through the open door and to her seat.

So far so good, the seat next to her was empty and no one seemed to be paying attention to her and her discomfort. In fact, it was the opposite as students seemed to be talking to one another, lost in their own conversations. Winry turned her head to stare out the window next to her, watching as the rain fell coating the streets and sidewalks. She was losing herself in thought until the sound of a chairs muffled scraping against the carpet alerted her. She turned her head from the window to see Edward just sitting down, his head not straying from the white dry erase board at the front of the room. Winry couldn't help but take notice of his features. His golden hair fashioned the same braid it was always in but his body sported different clothing. He had on black converse shoes and was wearing light blue jeans that seemed to be wet at the bottoms.

_Probably from the rain._ She thought silently to herself. Continuing on, she let her sapphire eyes roam to the deep blue short sleeved shirt he wore underneath a slate gray hoodie.

_He looks good in blue..._ As soon as that thought registered in her brain she was cursing herself to hell and back.

_What the hells wrong with you? He's mad at you! This isn't the time to be checking him out._

It was then that the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The talking died down and the students took their seats just as the teacher walked in. He instructed the students to take out their books as he began their lecture for the day.

Winry mostly tuned everything out, passing in her homework when asked and taking the same pop quiz that the teacher felt they needed. It was after that did Winry finally get fed up at Edward's obvious attempt at ignoring her.

She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before folding into a paper football and launching it at the side of the young mans face. His face immediately contorted into confusion as he looked down at his desk. With out a glance in her direction, he unfolded the little piece of paper and scribbled his own few words. This time, he didn't bother to fold it, but instead crumpled it into a ball and tossed it at Winry when the teachers back was turned. Seeing the ball on her desk, she carefully and meticulously uncrumpled it, taking extra care not to rip the note in her haste. Her question loomed back at her, reading, _Why are you so mad at me?_

The black marker he used stood out against her black pen easily, however Winry mused it drove his point across. Below her question sat his answer, _**Think about it.**_

Winry sighed at his cryptic answer and spent the remainder of the class time wondering what she did that was so terrible.

_Sure, I left his house,_ she thought, _but is that really any reason to freeze someone out?_

At that moment, the bell decided to pierce the quiet classroom, once again bathing it in students chatter. Winry immediately threw her notes and her book into her bag just in time to see Ed already leaving the room.

_He's fast,_ She thought bitterly, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She dashed outof the room just in time to see a swatch of golden hair turn a corner. She dodged in and out of students until the object of her confusion was within hearing distance.

"Ed!" Winry yelled at his ba_ck. _

However, if he heard her he didn't stop and instead continued his walk to his fifth period class where he blended into the myriad of students within the hallway.

Defeated, Winry let out a sigh, allowing the other students to pass her and bump into her gently. Turning around, she headed in the direction of her next class, mentally preparing herself for a confrontation she was going to make happen at the end of school.

She went over her words, testing them and even thinking of responses he could give in return. Conversations replayed in her head like a broken record until a warm voice penetrated her deep thinking.

"Hello Winry"

Winry turned to see Alphonse, his bag slung over his shoulder, offering her an easy smile. His eyes were warm as they locked with her sapphire orbs in return.

She smiled at the younger Elric brother in greeting. "It's good to see your talking to me."

Alphonse fell into step next to her, weaving through people as the pair made their way to the stair case leading to the second level. "What do you mean?" His expression was that of confusion as his brow pulled to knit at the center of his forehead.

Winry sighed. "I mean your brother wont say two words to me. I'm lucky if he even acknowledges me."

Al made a small noise of confirmation. "Brother is just…" he paused momentarily, his brain picking apart the words to best describe his older sibling. "He gets frustrated when things don't go his way."

There was a pause between them as they turned down another hallway. "I don't think I understand." Winry said slowly, her eyes never strayed from the carpet in front of her.

They stopped at a door that Winry assumed was Al's class room, mentally noting hers was only around the corner.

Al smiled at her, knowing something she didn't. "Talk to him Winry, don't take "no" for an answer."

Winry nodded, thinking over his words. "Oh, do you know his locker number by chance?"

Al nodded and ripped off a corner of a piece of paper. She watched as he scribbled a three digit number and handed it to her. "Here you are."

Winry smiled and thanked him, pocketing the number for later. The bell rang cutting their conversation short, she thanked him again, his words brought a bit of comfort to her and with that, she darted to her class around the corner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, it was lunch and Winry headed to the cafeteria, smiling as she went to sit at the table she shared with Riza after picking up some food.

"Hey" Winry smiled at her friend, noticing how Riza jumped lightly when she greeted her. "You ok?"

Riza pursed her lips, trying to think of the words that she wanted to say. Her hands were busy peeling an orange, fumbling with it. "So, remember a dress that I bought not too long ago?"

Winry's ears immediately perked up, hoping her friend was going in the direction she hoped she was. "Yeah, the red one we saw at the mall." Winry finished for her.

Riza nodded, having finished peeling the orange and was now meticulously pulling the sphere apart, the soft wedges falling onto the napkin below. "Well I found an occasion for it" she finished slowly.

The large smile Winry felt crossing her lips must have lifted Riza's apprehension as her friend immediately launched into an explanation. "Roy asked me out on the way to fifth, and I know you don't like him too much, and I don't want you mad at me-" Riza broke off in mid sentence, her friend's hysterical laughter now reaching her ears. "What is so funny?"

Winry was holding her face in her hands trying to stop the laughter bubbling inside of her. She was finally able to control it long enough to speak to her perplexed friend. "You think I would be mad?" She asked, wiping the traces of laughing tears from her eyes.

"You don't like him though…"

"But I don't dislike him" Winry interrupted, opening a bag of chips and popping one into her mouth. "I couldn't be happier that you two are going out." She finished chewing before asking another question. "So, when is it?"

The rest of the lunch period was spent with the two girls dissecting the plan for Riza's date. Going over her already chosen wardrobe and throwing out hair and make up ideas. It was decided that Riza would curl her lightly and secure half of if it in a clip in the back of her head while the rest would remain down. Since neither girls were a huge fan of make up, they decided to keep it light with neutral shades.

When the bell rang, the two girls threw their garbage away and started to make their way to the locker rooms for gym, talking the entire way.

Physical education always passed by fast Winry noted, especially when you were constantly moving around. When the girls had entered the gym and went through attendance, they were informed that they were finished with track and field and were moving to basketball instead. The rest of the period was spent making teams of four and having short games against each other, something Winry didn't mind doing. She found that she made a pretty good defense, being fast and small she was able to duck around people in time to either catch or steal the ball. She also found that she couldn't score baskets to save her life and instead favored to get the ball and immediately give it to someone else.

Things had had gone well enough for the most part, until the period seemed to wind down.

As the girls were finishing their last game with ten minutes still on the clock, they were all alerted of a class walking through to the locker rooms within. They stayed on the side lines as per instructed by their teacher but with more voices in the gym, they didn't blend in. Winry allowed her eyes to stray from the orange ball to a flash of yellow that had caught her eye.

_I didn't know he had gym this hour_. She thought silently, watching as Ed's shorter figure walked with Roy, the two boys chatting about something. Their hair and clothes were wet, a testament to the weather outside. _They must have track now_. She observed.

It was then that Ed's golden eyes turned to stare at hers, locking from across the gym. Winry found that she couldn't break his hold, forgetting all about where she was and what she had been doing.

_He doesn't seem mad…_ Her thoughts trailed off. His eyes gently shifted away from her sapphire irises to turn back to his conversation. _He seems almost…_

"WINRY!"

Shaken out of her thoughts, Winry turned to Riza's alarmed voice just in time to have something hard collide with her face. She stumbled backwards, her hands re-actively flying to cradle her head.

Their teacher blew his whistle, signaling the end of the class and allowing everyone to leave to change.

Winry gently bent down, rocking on her heels as she willed the pain to subside. Through the darkness of her hands she was able to distinguish the laughter of her best friend, a laughter that kept increasing in decibels as she walked over.

Standing up again, Winry allowed her blue eyes to open and refocus as she found the pain ebbing away.

"At least we know your face can always catch the ball." Riza laughed.

"Shut up" Winry growled as they turned to run to the locker room.

They dressed and then departed with Riza promising to call her with all of the details later that night. Winry wished her luck, hoping everything turned out well and turned on her heel to walk to the hands on section of their school.

The hour sped past her, mostly thanks to the project she wanted to finish that day. She was working on an aluminum casing combined remote that was going to house the wires that would in turn, dim the lights in her room… or so was the plan. She worked diligently, something that didn't prove too hard to do as she did everything to suppress the growing nerves inside her. Her efforts were rewarded, she finished with ten minutes left to spare and received a high mark on the project itself. Winry packed her things and after receiving the ok for her to leave, she walked to her locker to grab the homework she had that night.

The bell then rang, filling the halls with students all in a rush to leave as soon as possible. Winry fought against the torrents of people to make it to the locker she was hoping the owner was still at. Her prayers were heard as she rounded a corner to see the familiar figure, currently leafing through a book before he decided to put it inside his bag.

Winry sucked in a deep breath before slowly exhaling, trying to remain calm. She walked across the hallway to stand behind the young man and gently called his name.

Edward turned his head upon hearing her and shut his locker.

"What do you want?" His exotic eyes regarded her almost lazily as he turned to face her, gently resting his back against his locker door.

Winry tried to go over the different conversations from her mind for the best response but instead came up at a loss for words. She gently twisted her fingers before deciding to pocket them within her jacket. "I want to know what your problem is."

That response had one of Ed's eyebrows lifting. "My problem?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you think I have a problem Winry?"

She wasn't prepared for that answer, or the lack of emotion that was in his voice. "I…" she gently trailed off, now painfully aware of the ever increasing silence in the hall ways. Briefly, Winry wondered where everyone had gone, and just how late it was. "I don't know." She slowly answered. Looking up from the ground, she saw Ed's golden eyes slide closed as he exhaled a breath of air through his nose. She continued quickly.

"I mean, I have no idea why you could be mad at me, I didn't do anything to you."

She watched as his eyes opened to reveal just how angry that comment made him. Liquid pools of amber smoldered before they seemed to harden into solid amber stones. His voice mirrored his eyes perfectly and had Winry wishing she could back track her response.

"Didn't do anything?" He began. He pushed his body off the locker it was leaning against to tower over the now terrified girl. "Winry I did every thing I could to help you!"

Winry felt icy terror beginning to pool within her body, starting from the tips of her toes and steadily making its way up to fester within her rib cage. It filled her veins, trapping her whole body in a frozen casket. She opened her mouth to speak, to refute what he was saying. But the strong comment only came out as meek and terrified, mirroring the exact terror she was feeling.

"I didn't ask you to."

That didn't help the raging young man in front of her. "I don't care if you did!" The sound of his bag dropping to the floor echoed through the empty halls. Grabbing her shoulders, he steered her backwards until her back hit the lockers on the opposite wall, jarring the young girl.

"It isn't about whether you wanted my help or not!"

Winry felt like a deer in headlights, her eyes never strayed from the furious orbs only centimeters away from her. His breath fanned her face and in the back of her mind, her nose registered the minty flavor that permeated from him.

It was then she felt something snap within her, unleashing the fury that she was known to have. "Then what is this about Ed?" Her patience having been worn thin to the point that it was gone, she found her voice once more and retaliated with as much anger as he used.

Ed's eyes narrowed into amber slits, seeming to have not been at all phased by her sudden change in mood. "It's about you going back to the one person who doesn't give two shits about you!"

Winry was immediately on the defensive. "And you do? That's hilarious Ed, really!" She used all the strength in her little hands to try to pry his larger ones off her shoulders. "Let go of me damnit!"

Immediately, they were lifted off her shoulders, only to slam on either side of her head, caging her between the lockers and his body. "Better, princess?" he mocked.

Fury rolled off her body in waves and she regretted ever provoking him into talking to her. "Yes." She replied icily, a glare matching her voice. "How about this then, you leave me alone and we forget any of this ever happened?"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you're the one with the stick up his ass about this!"

Ed opened his mouth to say something but the angry young woman in front of him continued on. "You make no fucking sense! You say you want to help me, but then you turn around and act like my very existence bothers you! And now your telling me to leave the only family I have left!"

Winry had successfully stunned the young man into silence but she was seeing red and couldn't stop the words that poured out of her mouth, her voice nearing the point of hysterics.

"Winry, I-"

"No! Shut up!" Tears of frustration started to blur her vision so she ducked her head to hide them. Her body shook with rage and sadness as in one last effort, she hurled her balled fists to slam against his chest. A last ditch effort to try and move him out of her path so she could leave.

It didn't work, but instead, the arms that had rested at the sides of her head came to rest around her. She didn't object to the closeness or the fact that Ed still wouldn't let her go. Defeated, she rested her head against his shoulder and just stayed like that, breathing in the scent of his clothes. They stayed like that for some time, neither wanting to break the silence first.

"I'm sorry" Ed reluctantly said.

Winry only nodded into his shoulder before pulling back to look into his golden eyes. "Its fine" she said, keeping her voice straight and furiously wiping her eyes with her jacket sleeve. "Look, I have to go so are we good now?" she asked while disentangling herself from his arms.

Winry felt her breath catch in her throat as an easy smile crossed his face. "Yeah," he began while grabbing his bag from the floor, "Were good."

Together, the two teens walked outside the deserted school building to the parking lot. It was still raining out and the asphalt was starting to resemble one large, shallow puddle.

Winry opened her umbrella once more that day and started to walk with Ed to his car, shielding him from the rain the whole way.

"Oh, I forgot to ask before," Ed started to say, turning his head to the girl next to him before a large grin took over his face. "How's your face?"

Winry's face immediately heated in embarrassment as she turned to hide from his laughing eyes. "It's fine, thank you very much." She replied with a tone full of acid. In the heat of their argument she had forgotten about the incident from gym and the embarrassment that fallowed afterward.

His laughter died down when they got to his car and she turned to leave, only to have him call her back.

She turned, watching him lean over the open window to offer her a ride home. She nodded gently and crossed over to the passenger side of the car. She was immediately overwhelmed with the warmth the interior of the car provided and was grateful to be out of the icy rain.

Wordlessly, Ed pulled out of the schools deserted parking lot to turn down the busy road littered with cars. He sped along, taking care with how he took turns to avoid hydro planing.

Winry's eyes never strayed from the window as she was suddenly enthralled with the rain drops that were pattering softly against her window. She watched as they slowly slid down, leaving a water trail in their wake.

Neither teen said a word.

The car winded down the familiar streets Winry always walked down until they reached her house. Winry wasn't sure exactly when, but sometime between her musings on rain drops and water trails the rain fall picked up to become a full blown storm, complete with thunder and lightning. She was shaken out of her thoughts when the car jerked to a halt in her driveway.

"Your uncles not home." Ed observed lightly.

Winry nodded, a small smile crossing her beautiful face. She watched as the darkness of the sky was momentarily lit up by a bright flash of lightning, soon fallowed by a large crash of thunder. She jumped lightly at the noise, cursing her self internally for being so jumpy.

_At least I'm not the only one._ She observed lightly, taking note of Ed's fidgeting hands and slightly annoyed demeanor.

"Thank you Ed." Winry said gratefully. With that, she gently opened the car door and started to make her way out, gathering her bag in the process.

At least, that was her plan.

What really happened was something she never would have expected in a million years.

As she had started to exit Ed's car, he turned and grabbed her wrist gently, but with enough force to get her to stop from leaving. Confusion dominated Winry's senses and she turned her head to ask him what he was doing.

The words never left her lips.

Instead, Ed leaned his body over to gently cover her lips with his own. The pressure he used was light and gentle but that didn't stop Winry's heart from leaping in her chest or her her breathing from stopping all together.

Her eyes never closed, but neither did his. Instead they locked onto each others. One pair was confused and slightly frightened, while the others was strong and determined.

Every coherent thought left Winry's brain as Ed deepened the kiss ever so slightly before he pulled away to gently whisper a good bye against Winry's slightly parted lips.

She blinked once, twice as she watched him pull further away from her now flushed face, complete with now redder lips from all the blood that had rushed to them.

Winry gently let her lips slide closed as she forced her body to turn and gather her now wet bag from the bottom of the car seat by the open door. She slid her body out and closed the door after whispering a good bye back at the now grinning, blonde haired man.

She didn't care that she was getting drenched or that thunder was booming over head. Winry took her time walking to her front door and when she was safely under the over hang, she turned to watch just as Ed pulled out of her driveway and threw his car in drive to take off down the road he came from.

She fumbled with her house key and was able to open her door after a few tries of getting it in. She stepped into her dark, warm house and closed the door softly behind her.

Her bag fell from her shoulder and her legs gave out from underneath her body. Winry's legs felt weak and she slid slowly down her front door until she was safely sitting on the wet floor.

She was able to only utter one word.

"Damn."

* * *

Chapter ten complete, yay! So stuff happened and the story line is progressing! I tried to bring a bit of the Winry we all know and love back into the story but given the situation that isn't easy to do.

I feel like I know where the story is heading now so that's good. Chapter eleven may be a week or two since I haven't started it yet and I have deadlines I need to make this month.

Anyway, read and review, they keep me going even if it doesnt seem like it.


	11. Authors Note

A long and way overdue apology from your author

It has been a while ne? I would just like to say, I truly am sorry for the abrupt and extensive hiatus and where as I do not wish to divulge everything as to why I had stopped, I will offer this.

I do not have any excuses. All I have is many personal events that ultimately lead me to a horrible place that nothing could bring me out of. I got enjoyment from nothing that I once had, including gaming, painting and of course, writing…and that is only the tip of the metaphorical iceberg. I dropped out of school, had quit working, and caused much panic for my friends and family.

So what was I doing all this time? The past year and a half was spent taking back my life to re-establish the creative and driven person I once was and I can now happily say that I have achieved that…

I also made blankets. A shit ton of freaking blankets.

So, without further ramblings from me, I present to you dear readers, the long and horribly overdue…

Chapter 11


	12. Fool Me Once, But Fool Me Twice?

Please see the previous authors note. Thank you.

I don't own FMA nor any of its characters.

* * *

Fool Me Once, But Fool Me twice?

The dawning of a new day only brought more rain and storms, however, it's not like there were too many complaints to be had, in fact for one girl, she much rather preferred waking up to darkness and rainfall than searing sunlight from her window.

The figure in the bed stirred when the shriek of an alarm went off and tried in vain a few times to silence it. Groggily rising from her bed, Winry shut the device off with a swift pound of her fist.

"I am so tired" she muttered to herself on her way to the shower. She hadn't slept at all that night thanks to her mind wishing to relive her first kiss again and again. She took her time getting ready that morning and even settled on wearing something even more non-descript than usual. She favored a pair of old jeans that were fading from constant washing and wear with a fitted, long sleeved dark grey shirt. Slipping into her shoes and lacing them properly, she grabbed her jacket and book bag before descending to the kitchen downstairs.

The lower level was quiet and for the second time in a row, Cain was not where he usually was at seven-thirty in the morning. Instead, Winry found a note taped to the banister of the stair case in her uncle's rushed and almost illegible script.

_Be home by four, no later._

She sighed as she crumpled the small note and stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans. Throwing on her jacket and grabbing her umbrella again, she exited her house, locking the door securely behind her.

"I guess I should be happy that he actually agreed." She thought gently. She replayed the previous night in her head starting with when her uncle had graced her with his presence that night.

* * *

Winry had been sitting at the kitchen table with her science book opened to their latest chapter of study and her notebook flipped open to a blank page trying in vain to do the assigned work. In reality, she found her mind wondering elsewhere and that her pen was making little circles in the margins. She had just started reading the first paragraph of the importance of cellular growth and function for the third time when Cain had stumbled in, reeking of his latest exploits. He hadn't said a word to her except for an acknowledging grunt as he passed her to get to the stove where his dinner sat waiting for him.

Winry knew it was now or never and after a quick mental preparation, decided to ask him something.

"Umm, sir?" she did her best to keep her voice strong and unwavering.

"What?" Cain demanded as he wheeled to face her.

Under the table, her hands were wringing themselves and twisting into each other, a testament to the nerves that were over taking her body. "I was just wondering," she began, "I have a project worth like, forty percent of my grade and I was wondering if my partner could come over tomorrow so we can work on it?" The whole thing was spoken with few pauses that left the small girl almost breathless as she waited on his response.

Cain seemed to wobble back and forth slightly as he steadied himself. "Dude or broad?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Winry wasn't at all looking forward to that question and swallowed hard before answering. "Dude."

It seemed like an eternity before Cain walked forward until he was directly across from her on the opposite side of the table. Bracing his hands on the lacquered surface, he leaned forward until his nose was inches from the terrified girl. "I don't tolerate fucking whores in my house. Remember that." With those words piercing Winry's heart, he slammed his open palm onto the table top for emphasis and laughed a long cruel laugh when she visibly flinched in terror.

Pulling away and grabbing the plate of baked chicken and vegetables, Cain paused to momentarily regain his balance before walking out of the open doorway and into the living room where the television was featuring some late night comedy.

Releasing a terrified breath she wasn't aware she had been holding, Winry willed her body to relax itself and allowed a small smile to appear onto her lips.

"At least he said it was ok."

* * *

She sighed at the memory from last night and did her best to push the feeling of depression from her mind. She never cared for being called the things he insisted she was and all they did was make her feel terrible.

"_Whatever",_ she thought dismally as she stepped over a particularly deep puddle in the sidewalk. _He doesn't know anything._ Trying to focus on a lighter topic in her mind, her thoughts started to drift to the particular short-tempered blonde that would be joining her that evening.

_I still can't believe that really happened,_ she thought as a blush crept up her cheeks, _I mean, it had to have been an accident, right? Come on Winry, you know you guys are just friends. _

Arguing with herself, she was able to come to a decisive conclusion just as she entered the crowded building. Shaking her umbrella dry on the way to her locker, Winry was nearly knocked over by the excited young woman that was her best friend.

"I take it things went well?" Winry replied with a giggle in her voice as she and Riza walked to her locker so she could retrieve her necessary books for class.

"Surprisingly, yes." Riza admitted with a soft blush. "I never would have believed he could be such a gentleman." Seeing the look of disbelief on Winry's face made her continue her explanation. "He said I was beautiful, held doors open for me, and he didn't even make one crass joke." Riza finished with a faint blush dusting her face.

Winry smiled at the explanation, happy that Roy was smart enough to at least turn on the charm when it mattered. "So when are you seeing him again?"

Riza blushed lightly. "I don't know…" seeing the surprised look on Winrys face made her train of thought derail. "What?" she asked her friend skeptically.

"You kissed him didn't you?" It wasn't a question, but more of a statement and the embarrassed flush that took over Riza's face only confirmed her accusation. A large grin spread across the now cheerful blondes face as she started to belt out, "Riza and Roy sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I- oomph" Riza had succeeded in rounding on the shorter girl and covered her mouth with her hand. "Shut it Rockbell or I will shut it for you." She threatened before releasing her friend.

Winry just smiled a large, unwavering smile. "Whatever you say." She said with a laugh at Riza's scowl.

"hmph. At least someone is actually interested in me." Riza said with a mock huff as she crossed her arms and fell in stride with Winry. "I have never heard you even make a pass at a guy before."

Winry just chuckled. "I have no desire to. The moment I graduate I am saying good-bye to this hell hole once and for all and worrying about some stupid guy along with it isn't going to help me." Seeing the slightly concerned look on Riza's face, she shrugged her shoulders and added an afterthought. "Besides, can you imagine how much hell would be raised if Cain found out I was seeing someone? It would rain fire and brimstone for months on end." She replied, thinking of his comments from the night before.

Riza tried to change the subject to a more pleasant topic until they reached their destination. "Well, all I know is we have that test in math to worry about."

"Damnit. I knew I forgot something."

* * *

The first few classes flew by except for the afore mentioned math test which plagued the two girls and took them some time to complete. They went their separate ways some time later and before Winry knew it, she was sitting in her assigned seat for fourth period science.

_I'm so exhausted_, she thought as she rubbed her tired blue eyes. Glancing to her left, she took note that the weather wasn't exactly helping her situation either as rain still pounded the sidewalks and window panes.

"You look like hell." A familiar voice filled with mirth said, pulling her from her internal musings.

Winry immediately turned her head to see Ed flopping into the seat next to her, sporting his same golden hair pulled into a braid and the same cocky smirk on his face. His clothing was always kept simple, but it seemed he was prone to wearing darker shades and that day was no different. He decided to go with a pair of dark blue jeans with a long sleeved black shirt. His soaked, blood red, hooded sweatshirt was thrown over the back of his chair to try and relieve the dampness from it.

Realizing she was staring longer than what is deemed polite, she brought her downcast eyes to stare at the previous nights homework she had sitting on her desk. _I can't believe it, I'm blushing!_ She thought as she felt her cheeks heat up. _I mean, he doesn't even look phased! I'm sure that he didn't mean that kiss yesterday. It must have been a momentary lapse of judgment or something. _

Vowing that must be it, she felt much more confident in asking him over. "I was thinking Ed-",

"That's a first" he interjected, laughing at the glare that was shot his way.

"I was thinking…" she began again, making sure to continue glaring to keep the laughing man from interrupting again. "That if you weren't busy tonight, you could come over and work on this project that's due next week."

Ed stopped laughing almost instantly as he weighed what she said in his mind. "You sure that's a good idea?" he asked in all seriousness, his gold eyes pierced her own as he searched for some unspoken answer to his question.

"Yes, its fine." She replied almost too quickly. "I already talked it over and he said it was fine." They both knew she didn't have to specify who "he" was.

Hesitantly Ed agreed and said to meet him by his car after classes ended for the day.

Just as their conversation ended, the bell rang and the teacher went by to pick up their assignments. Picking up Winry's, he raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I didn't know we had the next Picasso in our class", he said referring to the girls mindless doodles from the night before. Winry hung her head as another blush crept its way across her face, increasing in its intensity as Ed's laughter grew in decibels.

_Jerk_, she fumed silently, _I knew that kiss was a mistake._

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and without incident, except for another almost physical education injury brought on by Winry's lack of attention.

_Stupid basketball…_ she huffed internally as she gathered her books for the night and the project she had just completed in her machinery class. _When will I ever need to learn to shoot a free-throw? Engineers don't need a skill like that._

Closing her locker, she started to make her way to Riza's to wish her friend a good night when seeing the back of a tall, dark haired man had her stopping in her tracks. _What is this?_ She thought to herself as she crouched to avoid being seen. Riza was facing in Winry's direction and taking to Roy Mustang about something. Standing up again, Winry tip-toed closer to the couple to just detect the conversation was heading towards another date.

Spotting her friend, Riza tried not to let the blonde distract her as she averted her dark eyes back to Roy's. That only worked for so long. Shifting them back slyly, she had just enough of a moment to catch her friend waving good bye and waving her cell phone at her. Riza gave her a small smile and an even smaller nod of her head, indicating she would call her that night.

With a final thumbs up, Winry turned to walk the other way and out of the building where the storm was in full effect. Sighing, she headed out to the busy parking lot, not even bothering to open her umbrella and in the process, getting soaked. Spotting the familiar car in a parking space, Winry gently waved to the man inside the warm vehicle before opening the door and sliding in.

Ed offered her a smile before reversing out of the space and then driving out of the parking lot. It was on the way to her house that a thought occurred to her.

"I hadn't noticed before, but how come Al is never with you in the mornings or afternoons?"

Ed shrugged nonchalantly. "He goes to school early for some club and usually stays later for some other one. He's a good kid, a real over-achiever. He will do something with his life."

The last sentence had Winry's eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She wanted to ask, to delve deeper into his mind to find out what he meant, but she knew she shouldn't at that moment. She silently vowed to ask him later.

The car stopping brought both silent teens out of their thoughts when they stopped in front of Winry's two story house. Exiting, they made their way through the storm and effectively getting soaked all over again before they got to the front porch and through the door. They stood in the foyer grappling with their wet shoes before making the trek through the rest of the foyer and into a hallway that held the stair case leading to the second floor.

_It seems normal enough,_ Ed thought to himself as he took notice of the still landscapes hanging on the wall of the staircase. The house looked more lived in than his own he compared dryly and upon first glance, no one would ever guess the things that would take place behind closed doors.

Coming to the landing, he took notice of the long hallway with one door directly across from the pair and with two others on both sides. "Your house is nice, I hadn't noticed before."

Winry shrugged her shoulders. "Not my house." The place would never be a home to her and in some cases, felt more like a prison. Going through the first door on the left, the pair made their way into Winry's bedroom where Ed took a seat onto her bed.

Winry's ears perked at the phones shrill ring and excused herself to quickly go get it, leaving Ed to his thoughts.

_She's not that typical of a girl._ He thought idly as he scanned the titles on her bookshelf. All were large bound books with some form of engineering or machinery in the title. _She seems like a real gear-head._

Standing up, he crossed the room to her dresser where the clutter of random bolts, washers and screws had him chuckling. He was about to dismiss it when a single photo caught his eye. The frame was small and simple, just plain black with a single pane of glass.

_Is that Winry?_ He thought as he brought the photo closer. The girl in the photo was tiny and Ed guessed her to be no older than five or six. She was wearing jean overalls over a light pink, short sleeved shirt and her long blond hair was tied into two pigtails on the side of her head. Her sapphire eyes shone with the innocence of childhood and happiness as she was playing with a dog at the foot of the adults. Letting his eyes roam over the rest, he noticed two women sitting in the wrought iron chairs of their garden.

_It was probably taken outside_, Ed thought as his eyes landed on the first and the older of two women. _Creepy_, Ed thought as he took notice of the older woman's large glasses, pulled back hair and masculine pipe in her mouth. He shifted his gaze to the other woman sitting opposite.

_That has to be her mother, the similarity is uncanny._ Truly it was. Both mother and daughter had the same beautiful eyes and gorgeous smiles that Ed had noticed of Winry on rare occasion. _That must be her father_, Ed thought as he took notice of the man crouched down next to the young Winry on the ground. He had a large, warm smile and the same sunflower hair as his daughter though his eyes were darker.

"That's my family."

Ed turned to the doorway to see Winry standing with two glasses of water in hand. Setting them down on the desk she walked until their shoulders were touching and peered into the same frame as him.

"My mother and father," she said as she pointed to them. Her fingers danced across the smooth glass as she walked them over to the older lady. "My grandmother on my mother's side," she pointed with a smile.

Ed set the frame back onto the smooth wooden surface of her dresser. "You said they died, right?" Ed asked softly.

She nodded her head in response. "That was their last summer. They died that winter in a car accident."

Ed walked back to take his seat on her soft comforter while she sat opposite him in her desk chair. "How come you don't live with your grandmother? I'm sure you would be treated infinitely better." He asked quizzically.

Winry swiveled her chair to face the polished surface of her desk. "I had just turned six when they were killed and the lawyer argued that my grandmother was not capable of caring for someone so young. Complete bullshit if you ask me." She did her best to keep her voice calm and level as she started to clear off her work station. "Cain was the relative that got stuck with me." She packed some books up and crossed the room to shelve them in their proper place before returning.

"Stuck with you?" Ed's golden eyes never left her moving figure as he watched her.

She nodded tersely. "No one wanted me. My father's family had not approved of their marriage to begin with and fought tooth and nail to wash their hands of us." She pulled out her science book and the project rubric and flipped to the chapter their project was on. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but Cain took me in." she finished as she brought her eyes to Ed's.

"Why didn't you leave when you were more grown? I'm sure your grandmother would have won custody if she tried."

Winry shrugged at the question, something she had often wondered herself. "I didn't want to burden her. Her daughter and son-in-law are dead and it would break her heart if she heard that her only living child was beating her granddaughter." She turned her back to him to start skimming over the paragraphs in the text book, "And I would never be able to live with myself if I did that." She added quietly and more to herself than to the man that had inquired.

Plastering a fake smile onto her lips she cheerfully asked, "So, any ideas for this thing?"

* * *

The two teens had worked diligently through the afternoon and early evening, once they both actually agreed on something. Truth be told, they spent more time arguing about the project than actually doing it, which probably would have cut the time it took them to complete it in half.

Sighing, Winry collapsed onto her backside on the floor, her hands a rainbow of marks from the sharpies they used. "Finished." She said tossing an orange sharpie into a pencil box.

From his sitting position on the floor, Ed scrutinized their display board appreciatively. "I still think the diagram should be on the left."

Winry tossed a marker at him, effectively nailing him in the head as it bounced off to another side of the room. "It goes in the center! That should be the first thing they see!"

"Whatever gear head. How would you know what looks good? " He smirked as he knew the next insult would set her off. "You're too much of a tomboy to have any valid input on looking good."

Blushing in both embarrassment and fury, Winry scowled at the laughing man. "I may be a tomboy but at least I won't have a problem being taller than my boyfriend…Shorty." She laughed as Ed's laughter turned into a growl and a glare directed at her.

"SHORTY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?" he demanded as he flailed his fists in anger. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR A MAN MY AGE!"

Her laughter didn't subside in the slightest as she got to her feet to roll their poster board into a secure tube. She deftly wound a rubber band around it, securing the poster board into its elastic prison before handing Ed the rolled up tube.

"You're in charge of it." She told him as he took it from her after standing to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ed stretched his arms above his head before letting them fall to his sides. "I should get going. I'm sure Al is wondering where I have gone off to." He said as he grabbed his book bag from the floor.

The two teens walked out of Winry's room and into the hallway and down the stairs to the front door. _I am surprised he isn't home yet_, Winry thought with concern. Cain was never necessarily "predictable" but he was known to have a pattern to his days and evenings and when he deviated from it, it usually spelled disaster for the young girl. Pushing it to the back of her mind, Winry opened the oak door to see that it was in fact still raining just as hard as it was during the day. Frowning when Ed slung his hoody on, she couldn't help but remark, "You really should wear a jacket or take an umbrella or something. You will get sick if you keep going out in this."

Ed shrugged her concerns off. "I am pretty resilient." He stepped out onto the overhang of her porch and faltered for a moment. "Hey, I was wondering." He started as he turned to face her.

Confused as to why he seemed so apprehensive, Winry enquired further. "What is it?" Usually he would just ask anything, regardless of what kind of subject matter.

Suddenly finding the ground interesting, Ed readjusted his bag onto his shoulder. "I was wondering if, maybe you would want to hang out again…like maybe Saturday night?" He asked as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

Confused, Winry responded, "Of course Ed, were friends I would imagine we would hang out more, but Saturday is fine."

Staring at her incredulously for at least two seconds, Ed just sighed and buried his face in his hand. "That's not what I meant Winry." He said as pinched the bridge of his nose. Bringing his golden eyes to hers and trying unsuccessfully to stop blushing, he tried again. "I mean the two of us, and maybe go to a movie or something."

Winry blinked once, then twice. "Again Ed, I didn't realize we had to schedule time to ha-" the words died on her lips as the young man's patience ran thin.

"Damnit Winry I'm trying to ask you out!" he interrupted, finally having had enough.

Stunned into silence, it was a full minute before she found her voice again. Blushing even more than him, her eyes slid down to stare at the ground at their feet.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she enquired softly.

Ed's blush deepened as he turned his head to the other side "I did, you're just too thick headed."

Deciding to let that one slide, she raised her eyes to his and offered him a beautiful smile in return. "Yes then, Saturday it is."

Releasing a breath of air he wasn't aware he had been holding, Ed nodded once in agreement before turning to walk to his car. He got about halfway across the front lawn before winning a mental war with himself and turning back around to jog back to the startled girl.

"I'm probably pushing my luck" he laughed lightly as water droplets slid down his face and hair, "but…" Leaning in, he pressed his warm lips to Winry's cold ones for a fraction of a moment. "Get inside its cold out here." He whispered to her before smiling one last time and jogging back to his car. Too stunned to move, Winry leaned against the open door frame long after Ed's black car was out of sight.

"Did that…really just happen?" she asked herself. Mechanically, Winry moved back into the house and shut the door quietly. "Well, one thing is for damn sure. You don't make the same mistake twice in a row."

* * *

So thats chapter 11!

Hard to believe I am writing again. I apologize ten thousand times over but I can confidently say I am continuing this story. I have actually found a scheduled time to write now so as long as I keep to it, everything should be good and dandy. I have really missed this.

Chapter twelve soon to be brought to a computer screen near you! Please Review!


	13. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did; I wouldn't need to work as hard as I do.

* * *

One step Forward, Two Steps Back

It was the second morning in a row that our young heroin woke from a restless night's sleep and with even less energy than the day before. Her mind, not wanting to shut off, kept her in a perpetual state of consciousness all night and early morning.

"I really should invest in some sleeping pills if this continues." Winry mumbled as she sat up in her bed while raking a hand through her tousled blond locks. "I didn't even need my alarm this morning." She reached over to turn it off before its shrill cry would envelop her room. From her position of being tangled in her blankets, Winry yawned and stretched audibly before deciding to start her daily routine. Pulling herself out of her warm cocoon and to standing in her cool room, she silently tiptoed to her closed bedroom door and down the hallway to bathroom.

Continuing as per the norm, Winry showered, dressed and brushed her long hair before pulling it back into a high ponytail.

"Still raining?" the young woman asked herself as she brushed her curtains to the side, revealing the gloom of an overcast sky and infinitely more puddles than there were yesterday. Sighing, she closed her curtains once more and grabbed her black windbreaker from the back of her desk chair. Making sure she packed all of her work from the previous night, including her math assignment and machinery project plans she had drafted after Ed's departure, Winry secured them into her messenger bag neatly and slung the strap onto her shoulder. Back in the hallway again, Winry quietly made her way downstairs. All the lights were off and no sound could be heard.

_I wonder if he is even here._ She thought as she peered around the corner of the staircase. The kitchen was empty, not even the coffee machine was running, something Winry was always used to seeing.

Quietly dropping her book bag by the front door, she walked further in until she reached the living room. _I should have known._ She scowled at the image of her uncle passed out on the sectional sofa. Trash from food items and beer cans decorated the coffee table and littered floor and Winry knew she would have to clean the mess up when she got home later.

_Disgusting, _she thought as she turned on her heel and made a beeline for the door. Slinging on her bag once more, she zipped her jacket up to just below her neckline and pulled her hood over her hair.

Now standing in the rain outside, Winry let out an audible shiver at the drastically cooler temperature.

_It's a good thing I dressed warm today._ Winry had decided to wear a forest green, loose-fitting turtle neck and a pair of slightly over sized stonewash jeans. _All though I probably should have worn different shoes, _the young woman thought as she scowled down at her black converse. She had only walked as far as a block and the thin canvas was already soaked and leaking into her socks. "That's just perfect."

Her movements were slow and sluggish, a testament to the lack of sleep she had gotten in the past forty-eight hours. _I don't even know how I am going to get through school and work today. It will be a miracle._ She thought dismally. The day had just started and she was already feeling the weight of it on her shoulders.

Eventually, Winry made it to the large, looming building of her school with her windbreaker quite soaked. _Stupid lack of sleep, stupid Ed for keeping me up, stupid umbrella being left at home, _she thought as she carefully peeled off her coat to store it in her locker. She was able to stay mostly dry save for her soaked shoes, socks and bottoms of her jeans.

_Come to think of it, I am surprised I hadn't seen him on the way to school this morning._ She thought as she shut her locker door. _He's probably just running late or something._

That had seemed to be the trend that morning for many as Winry didn't even see Riza until the taller blonde tried to, unsuccessfully, sneak into their math class undetected. However, the teacher had noticed and gave her a verbal warning about the punishment that would follow if she didn't find her seat in time before the last bell. Riza had just dismissed the words as soon as they were said. Tardiness was not something she made a habit of and she didn't need some teacher telling her otherwise.

Winry seemed to have her own problems that morning as she had been caught twice, in two separate classes, falling asleep on her notebook. By the time science came around, the blond could barely keep her eyes open and trudged sluggishly towards the classroom.

She fell into her assigned desk with a flop just as the bell for the period's beginning signaled. Winry expected to hear some comment about her state of being from the person next to her, and instead, felt her eye brows furrow when she turned her head to the vacant desk.

_He's not here? I just saw him yesterday though._

The thought weighed heavy on her mind and even heavier on her heart for reason's she wasn't sure of. She was able to temporarily push it back as the teacher started to assign groups their order for presenting their projects over the next three days.

_Shit! He has the board! _She remembered in alarm. Sighing, Winry raised her hand to inform the teacher that they in fact, couldn't go third that day.

"You're unprepared?" he asked surprised as the entire class seemed to turn and stare. "That's a first Ms. Rockbell."

"It isn't that, it's just my partner isn't here and he took the work with him yesterday." She defended.

The teacher looked left of the girl to the empty desk next to her. "Well, I will mark you and Mr. Elric down as going last then."

The relief from that statement was only short-lived to the girl.

"However," he continued, drawing Winry's sapphire eyes back up to his black ones. "Even if Mr. Elric is out for the rest of the week, if you are not ready to present in two days then I will have to dock you both 25%, so I suggest you relay that message to him."

Winry felt a weight slam onto her heart at the thought of losing that much of a grade so fast.

_I have worked too damn hard to get a "C" now._ She thought. _It's alright though, I am sure Ed will be here tomorrow!_

* * *

_Where the hell is he?!_ She fumed as a full twenty-four hours had passed and she was now in the same place as yesterday. As class had ended yesterday, Winry had tried to call him to find out where he was but only got his voicemail. She even tried to call him a second time as her shift ended at nine last night, but again, she was prompted to leave a message.

Truth be told, she was getting a little worried, and not just for the sake of her grade either. Tuning out two girls presentation on photosynthesis, Winry let her eyes wander to the overcast sky looming above. She had woken to no rain, but the promise of it was clear enough.

_That's it. I am finding out what is going on._

And that is just what she did. When the bell had rang and after the teacher reminded the last three groups of their presentations the following day, Winry made a beeline for her next class. Her plan was to hopefully cut off Al before he got to his own class three doors from hers.

Getting there, Winry propped her back up against the wall opposite the classroom door, and turned her head to see if maybe he was coming from another direction.

Minutes ticked by and Winry was starting to think maybe even the younger Elric wasn't there either. Just as she was about to turn and make her way to her own classroom, she spotted the shorter, darker haired man.

Winry breathed a sigh of relief as she waved at Alphonse's welcoming smile.

"Hello Winry", he greeted as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey Al" she smiled, "Look I know class is going to start so I will make this quick." She began. "Where is Ed? How come he hasn't been at school? Is he alright? Did something happen?"

Al just stared and blinked for a moment, trying to process all the young woman's questions at once before chuckling lightly.

"Brother is sick, Winry. That's all."

Winry's mind went temporarily blank for a moment, the thought had never even occurred to her.

"Sick? I told him running about in the rain was bad for him." She sighed.

Al's smile faltered a little. "It's alright Winry. After brother returned the other night, he had to take care of some pressing matters outside."

Winry's brows drew together. "Outside? What could be so important that it had to be done so late at night and in such horrid weather?"

Al remained quiet for a moment, debating with himself if he should even say anything. The bells shrill cry interrupted his inner argument before he could reply. "I can tell you at lunch hour if you would like" he began slowly, weighing his words carefully. "Meet me in the west courtyard at noon."

Nodding, the small woman turned on her heel and ran down the hall to class.

It's true when they say time goes slower when you're waiting for something important as Winry found herself looking at the clock every five minutes and when the bell finally did ring, she was the first one out the door.

She met Riza at her locker for a quick moment telling her where she would be and promising to talk to her later, before she darted to the west wing of the school.

The institution was far from small as there were many floors, halls and buildings connecting the place together. Making it to the west courtyard, Winry spotted the younger brother sitting on one of the many stone benches strategically placed around a large fountain.

"I chose one under here since it looks like rain." Al told her as she walked towards him.

"Thank you Al", Winry smiled as she set her messenger bag down. The bench they were under was placed underneath an overhang, more secluded than any of the other benches, though being heard wasn't something either of them was worried about. The west courtyard was out of the way of the normal flow of students and even on a nice day, the place is usually quiet. Winry had found the place by accident on the way to the library her freshman year and had gone there to study ever since.

The two teens sat in solitude for a full five minutes before Winry broke it. "What's going on with Ed?" she asked softly.

Closing the book he had been reading, Al sighed as he answered her question. "I am not sure how much brother has told you but, you may be aware that our mother is deceased."

Winry wasn't sure where the conversation was heading. "Yes, cancer he said."

Al nodded. "Before her passing, mother loved to garden. Flowers and trees were something she absolutely loved and the entire garden was her doing."

Winry thought back to when she stayed the night at their house. The view she had seen from the window was the most spectacular display of plant life she had ever seen. "I remember seeing it. It's beautiful."

Al brought his eyes to the darkening sky. "We got rid of everything that reminded us of her, but for some reason, we couldn't bring ourselves to ruin that."

"Is that why your house is so empty?" Wiry asked as she remembered how void of life the house had looked. It was hauntingly quiet.

Al nodded. "Anyway, when brother returned from your house that night, we found the garden to be almost flooded. Brother went out and dug paths for the water to flow." Al remembered how he hadn't argued, hadn't said a word as Ed had commanded him to stay inside. Al watched his brother for over three hours as he tirelessly tilled the earth away from the flowers so they wouldn't drown.

Winry let her eyes drift to a puddle as the first drop of rain hit it. "That idiot." She whispered more to herself than Al. "He's lucky a cold is all he caught."

"Brother is stubborn Winry" Al said to her. "He's going to do things his way regardless of the outcome." He chuckled lightly. "Though I was surprised when he told me he had been at your house. I hadn't known where he had gone to."

Winry's sapphire eyes stared into Al's, "You didn't know where he was? He had told me that he told you, but you were staying after for a club or something."

Al's eyebrows drew together. "Hmm. It seems brothers' rebellious streak hasn't quite ended."

"What do you mean?" Winry asked.

Al seemed to go into his bag for a moment before pulling out a folder with some papers in it and placing it on his lap. "Let's just say that when our mother died, big brother had a few issues to work out." Standing up, Al turned to the confused woman. "Here, why don't you take this to him?" He said as he handed her the folder. "Its homework from today he missed. Brother can't afford to fall behind."

Winry hesitantly took the folder. "Aren't you going home?"

"No, I have some things that need my attention." He offered her a smile. "Remember Winry, brother is stubborn but if you persist, he will relent."

Winry watched the younger Elric jog back to the doors to the school, weighing his words in her mind. "What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

The end of school had come and gone and before she knew it, Winry was standing outside of the looming two-story house.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ She thought as she took the small key out of her pocket and held it in her open palm. _How did he even know to do that?_

When Winry had opened the folder some time later, she had found a folded piece of notebook paper with her name written in nice hand writing. Opening it, she had found the address and a small brass key inside with the words, "Leave on the first end table."

_It must be Al's key,_ she thought as she walked up the steps to the front door. She slid the key into the brass lock on the heavy maple door and turned it effortlessly, slightly surprised when she heard a faint click and the door opened slightly. Quietly stepping in, she silently closed the door behind her.

_This place looks a little creepier when it's dark out._ She thought as she gently placed the key onto a polished end table next to the door. She slipped her wet shoes off, letting her eyes roam over the polished wooden floors, sparse furniture and grand staircase. The house itself was absolutely beautiful with its natural wood floors, high ceilings and tall windows while the exterior had boasted green landscaping with a beautifully paved walkway that complimented the houses stonework perfectly.

_It's a shame they don't like being in here._ She thought as she readjusted her shoulder strap and started to make her way to the grand staircase. She quietly tiptoed until she reached the landing but the sudden crash of thunder and lightning nearly had the poor girl's heart beating out of her chest.

_Damnit I hate thunder_ she cursed internally as she made her way to the first door she saw. She gently turned the knob hoping it was Ed's room so she could leave.

It was a study.

_Not this one._ She turned her head to the right, seeing one door at the opposite end of the hall. _That was the room I stayed in so it isn't that one. _Turning to the left, she made her way down the hall just as another clap of thunder sounded, illuminating the dark house temporarily.

She had found Al's room, a washroom, and an empty room before coming to the last door. _This has to be it. _With her resolve steadied and her heart racing, she gently turned the knob and opened the door.

_I don't know why I was expecting this place to be dirty…_Winry thought as she quietly slipped in and closed the door behind her.

Truth be told, she hadn't known what to expect. His walls were sparse and his floor was sporting the same light grey carpet that the room she had stayed in had. The dresser was wood and had nothing on it while a wooden desk to her left had his book bag thrown on top of it. The only other piece of furniture was a bookshelf that held many thick, leather-bound medical textbooks. Besides those few things and a dirty clothes basket, his room was empty and immaculate of any dirt or debris.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

Winry jumped at the voice that pierced the darkness and would have screamed had she not been too scared to.

"Ed?" she hesitantly called.

"No, the boogeyman." Was the sarcastic reply she received.

Another round of thunder and lightning had the windows shaking and the room illuminated. With the room bathed in white light, Winry was able to see the young man sitting up in his bed, his golden eyes staring right into hers. He looked tired, like he hadn't had a restful night's sleep for as long as she had. His hair laid sprawled down his back and shoulders, something Winry hadn't seen before.

_His hair is down; it's longer than I thought. It's past his shoulders. _

That thought made something else occur to Winry. Letting her eyes travel down further she came to the suddenly shocking realization that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

She must have turned at least five shades of red at that point.

As the room faded to black again, Winry was thankful he couldn't see just how embarrassed she was. She took a few calming breaths before taking a few hesitant steps forward and was only halted when Ed's voice pierced through her again.

"Why are you here Winry?"

"I…" she started, and was surprised that her voice wavered. She willed it to be stronger. "I came to give you your assignments."

Ed grunted at that. "Leave it on my desk and go." He said coldly as he drew the blankets on his bed up to his shoulders and turned over. The next round of thunder and lightning didn't even have the man flinching as Winry watched his still form for a moment, his back facing her.

_Why is he acting like this?_ Winry thought fearfully as she set the folder on top of his book bag. _Like I am the worst inconvenience to him._ As far as she knew, nothing had transpired after he had asked her out and she thought he would be at least a little happy to see her.

_Did I do something wrong?_

She wanted to leave, to run back to the safety of her room and forget their exchange ever took place.

"I need our poster board." She would have congratulated herself on her strong and direct approach had she not been too nervous to do so.

Winry's reply was nothing more than silence with the accompaniment of falling rain.

"Look Ed," she began again as she strode up to his bed. "You may not care about our grade but I do. Unlike you, I don't want to fail so just tell me where it is and I will get out of your hair."

She was only met with more silence.

"Damnit Ed, I am talking to you!" She said now starting to get annoyed.

That seemed to get through to the man.

"Shit Winry!" he started as he sat up quickly to stare up into her blue irises. "Take the fucking hint and get out! I don't want you here! Hell, I don't even want to be around you!"

Winry felt her shoulders fall under an invisible weight. "Fine." She replied softly; disgusted with herself as she felt the prick of tears in the corners of her eyes.

She got as far as the bedroom door before her anger got the best of her. She turned once more and mustered all the anger and fatigue left in her small body. "I don't know what sick fucking game you are playing here, but whatever it is I am done with it. Find someone as twisted as you are to play with." With that last statement, she wrenched open the door and left, slamming it behind her.

_I'm done with him!_ She cursed internally as she ran down the stairs and through the front door. _You don't ask someone out, kiss them even, and then turn around and act like this! I am not some play thing for you to mess with Ed Elric!_

She didn't know where she was running to; all she knew was that she was getting soaked and that she was running out of oxygen. She let her sprint slow down to a jog, then to a walk, and finally, to nothing at all. Standing under the fall of rain, panting from exertion, Winry felt the tears she was holding in escape to fall down her rosy cheeks.

"Damn you Ed" She said softly as she hid her face in her hands and wept for a broken heart she didn't even know she had.

* * *

So that concludes chapter twelve. I am honestly surprised as I thought I knew where this was going and then it ended up in the complete opposite direction. Oh well, that's half the fun right? It is a tad shorter than usual but I didn't want to launch into the next segment in this chapter.

I am resuming my studies soon so chapter thirteen might be a month or so as I will probably only have weekends to write (and even that is being generous). Working full time + five classes = No time… funny how that works.

Also, I have one last thing to say.

You guys are truly fucking awesome. I was reading all of your reviews and got many warm fuzzy feelings inside. Seriously though, thank you everyone. I started writing this for shits and giggles mostly but the fact that people care that much about it really makes me happy. So, thanks everyone.

Chapter thirteen hopefully, won't take too long!


	14. Highs, Lows, Ups and Downs

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist…I only own the anime on DVD which is the closest I will ever get.

Highs, Lows, Ups and Downs

Haziness, grogginess, fatigue, anxiety and depression; those were just a handful of emotions that were coursing through the young woman as she automatically went about her morning. Winry was currently standing in front of her dresser mirror as she pulled her blond hair back from her face, examining it from all angles.

"It's probably best to leave it down today" she said to her reflection as she watched her hands release the thick bundle of hair. "Look at you, it's no wonder Edward gave up on you." The lack of sleep over the past few days had started to take its toll on her body, but even the dark circles and her ghostly, sunken in, complexion couldn't pull the eye away from the shiner around her left eye. She gave a bitter and almost cynical laugh as she grabbed the foundation and powder off her nightstand. "Oh Winry" she started to herself as she began to dab at her face with the concealer. "What ever will we do with you?"

* * *

As soon as Winry was able to register the fact that her clothes had become completely soaked, she decided to pick herself up and try to think about getting home. It felt like she had been crying for hours; her throat was so scratchy and raw and she imagined she probably resembled a drowned rat.

_How long have I been out here?_ She thought as she took in the black sky with no sign of the rain fall stopping. _I suppose I should try to find a way home._

Her legs felt heavy as she willed them to move forward, one right after the other, and her bag felt like it was full of nothing but cinder blocks. The earth was muddy, a testament to the constant rain fall that had befallen their city and Winry felt her shoes and jeans start to soak the dirt in. She had walked about maybe a mile and a half up the road before the large, looming vehicle stopped in front of her and opened its doors.

"Miss, are you alright?" A tired, middle age bus driver with black hair and brown eyes had opened the doors to get a better view of the small, disheveled woman. Truth be told, he had almost missed her entirely, but as soon as she raised her red, puffy eyes to his, he was glad he hadn't. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but she still hadn't answered him. "It's dangerous for you to be walking alone at night, especially in this weather." He continued.

She lowered her head to stare at the pavement where the bright lights from the bus cast its glow.

"Where are you headed?" she heard the man ask her gently.

"North side. Keldair Road." She barely recognized the raspy voice as her own.

"Hop on." He offered her a gentle smile as she met his eyes once more.

Tentatively, she grabbed the metal rail and pulled herself up the steep stairs. She thanked him numerously as he waived her fair and only started the drive again until she had taken a seat third from the front.

It was seeing her reflection in the large mirror above his head that she realized why he had stopped. She looked horrible.

Her hair, still in its pony-tail, hung matted down her back and strands stuck to her muddy face. Her clothes looked as if she had spent the past hour mud wrestling and lost horribly, they were absolutely filthy and Winry was positive no one could tell that her shoes were even black to begin with. What scared her most though, was the hollow, dead look in her sapphire eyes. Puffy and red from all of her crying, she looked like the poster child of a runaway.

The drive may have been short, but to Winry it felt like days and as soon as she felt the bus come to a halt, she rose from her seat to walk down the aisle and to the door, only pausing until she had descended the last step.

"Please take care miss." The driver said to her. Winry let a ghost of a smile appear, "Thank you very much for your kindness" she said gently. With that, she turned on her heel to walk the three houses down from the bus stop and only paused until she reached her front door.

Not even caring who was home at that point, Winry gently turned the brass knob to find the door unlocked.

_Well shit, this isn't good._ She thought to herself as she stepped into the brightly lit front hall.

Sighing down at her feet, Winry carefully started to peel her shoe laces apart, almost not even wanting to touch them. Accomplishing that, she rolled the bottoms of her jeans up so as not to track mud through the rest of the house, knowing if she did, she would have to clean it until it was spotless. She stepped out of her soaked converse and cursed when she realized they wouldn't be dry enough to wear the next day.

_Great, I will have to find something else._ She thought as she hopped on one foot trying to pull her matted, dirty socks off. _Can this day get any worse?_

That was clearly the wrong thing to even think as no more than two steps in the direction of the stairs, Winry was halted by the sound of her name being called.

She turned to walk towards the direction of the voice she knew too well and found him in the kitchen, slumped over the table with something inedible looking in front of him.

"Well, it's so nice of you to join me this evening." He said as he swirled the contents of his drink in his glass.

Winry felt her body stiffen, an immediate defensive posture that had her whole body locking. "I'm sorry I am late." She cursed her still raspy voice, wishing that it could have come out as a strong, defiant statement.

Cain chuckled at that, tipping the last of the clear liquid past his lips before slamming the glass down with such force the table rattled in protest. "Aint that the biggest fuckin' understatement." He rose to his feet and found he needed to steady himself for a moment, the room spun a little before he was able to grasp reality again. "Where were you?" he asked as he walked towards the petrified young woman in front of him.

The question had come out as more of an angry demand and before Winry even knew what she was doing, she took a hesitant step backwards, determined to put some distance between them. "I was visiting Riza, she was sick today and I brought her work to her." Not a complete lie, but easier than saying she was at a boy's house.

All of a sudden, she felt her body slam into the wall behind her, knocking the wind out of her lungs before the sturdy body of the man in front of her pressed his arm across her throat.

"Oh Winry" Cain murmured as he pressed his arm harder against her wind pipe. "What ever will we do with you?"

* * *

The memory of the previous night had her shivering despite her warm jacket and long sleeved shirt. Winry glanced around the foggy streets as she walked towards school, her hood pulled securely over her sunny hair. Hugging herself, she winced at the feeling of her bruised back and sore throat as she took her time walking.

_I don't even know what to do anymore_. She thought as she stared down at her shoes. Unfortunately for her she had to wear the same soaked shoes from the previous night. Opting to at least make sure they were clean, Winry had hosed them down that morning.

_Only four more months until I can apply for early graduation. That's all. You can do it kid._

It was a long shot and she knew it, but upon finding out that it was possible her sophomore year, Winry had pushed herself to maintain straight A's, take summer school classes, and even work part time to save up for the meager college fund hiding in the false bottom of her dresser drawer.

_As soon as I graduate, I'm out of here._

With a new sense of direction and drive, Winry sped up her walking to make it to first period on time. Entering the building, she walked to her locker just in time to see her friend coming from the opposite direction.

"I tried calling last night, where were you?" Riza asked when she was close enough.

Winry hadn't even thought of what she was going to say and in all honesty, she didn't even have the energy to lie, so she did something that was becoming increasingly harder to do, tell the truth. "Having probably one of the worst night's of my life." She wanted to wince at the rasp that was her voice. Winry relayed through the entire nights events from going to Ed's house that night, to their fight, to her being picked up by the bus, and finally, to another string of abuse she suffered because of it.

The look on Riza's face almost had her feeling bad about telling her. Riza was a year older than Winry and was busy worrying about her own grades for graduating, though she would probably never admit it. It wasn't right for her to put more stress on the woman. "I'm sorry." She said as she shut her locker door, her math book hugged close to her body. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Riza just shook her head as she fell into step next to her. "I don't believe it, the fucking nerve of that guy. You know, all you need to do is ask and I will kick his ass for you."

Winry chuckled dryly at the thought, something she had even entertained herself. "Don't worry about it, it's not worth it."

Riza sighed. "Not worth it? Win have you looked at yourself today? You look horrible and I am scared something much, much, worse will happen. I mean shit, look at your eye!"

Winry scowled, "I thought I did a pretty good job covering that actually."

Riza just laughed a hollow laugh. "Not your best work kid. Come on."

She led her to the washrooms before asking her to take her makeup out. Complying, Winry dug around in her book bag for the small make up case she rarely used. "How did you know I brought it?" she asked as she watched her friend take out her foundation and sponge.

"Because it would be stupid of you not to. And you," Riza began as she tipped Winry's chin up, "are not stupid. Close your eye."

Complying, she closed her eye and felt something cool on it. "What is that?"

Riza just smirked slightly. "You need to wet the sponge before putting make up on it. Helps it spread better. Looks more even."

A comfortable silence settled between the two as Riza switched to the pressed powder instead. "I'm glad you're not worrying anymore" Winry said as she closed her eye again.

"That's not it." Riza's tone seemed almost colder. Realizing she snapped, she sighed as applied the powder around the outer corner of her eye. "I worry very much, but like I said, you're also smart. Besides, you're coming with me when I graduate."

Winry chuckled, "Oh is that so?"

Riza nodded. "You have no say in the matter." She clucked her tongue disapprovingly, "Sheesh he did a number on you."

"Can you fix me doctor?"

"I think so" Riza said with a final sweep of powder to her brow bone. "Finished."

Opening her eye, Winry turned to look into the mirror. "My whole face looks better."

"Can't have you looking dead now can we? I've seen corpses with more color in them."

Winry smiled before putting everything away back into her book bag. "Thanks Riz, Don't know what I would do without you." Truly she didn't. Her eye looked only slightly discolored, but it would take one VERY observant person to realize it. She also swept some along the rest of her face improving the look of her complexion.

"Perish away. Or at least have more people comment on your crappy makeup job. Speaking of, avoid going outside."

She smiled at that as they joined the throng of students in the hall. "Doctors orders?"

"Damn right." Riza shifted her bag on her shoulder as they stopped just outside their class room. "Please be careful Win. No guy is worth that."

Winry bowed her head as they walked into the room. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"You know, when you said that in the past, I believed you. Now, I am not so sure anymore."

* * *

Her classes had come and gone without incident and now she was sitting in science, the words, "Final day for Projects" written in large letters on the white board in front.

_Crap. I knew I forgot something._ In hindsight, it was probably a good thing she didn't take it last night after leaving his house…it would have been ruined beyond recognition. _I can't believe how much this is going to screw me over._

Just as the final bell rang, the teacher walked up to her desk. "No project again Ms. Rockbell?"

"No, we have it."

Both pairs of stunned eyes turned to the owner of the voice. Looking no worse for wear and in completely good shape stood the no longer sick, Edward Elric.

Walking past the teacher to take his seat next to Winry, Ed let his book bag slide off his shoulder to rest at his feet. "It's right here." He said with a smirk as he raised his right arm to wave the rolled up tube in his face.

The teacher just scowled at the young man before walking away. "Good, you're going third."

Once out of ear shot, Ed let out a quite chuckle. "Teachers like him annoy the shit out of me. Always hoping you will screw up so they could fail you. You know?" he asked as he turned his golden eyes to Winry.

All she could do was sit there and blink at him. _Is this guy serious?_ Not even wanting to deal with him, Winry turned her eyes back to the front just as the first group was setting up.

He didn't take the hint.

"Look, I'm sorry Win I-"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, her sapphire eyes never leaving the front.

Ed blinked once then twice before composing himself once more. "Alright, I'm sorry, Winry." Hearing no interjection this time the young man continued. "Look, I wasn't myself last night ok? I was expecting Al, not you to come waltzing into my room."

If Winry had heard him then she didn't acknowledge and instead, listened intently when the group began their presentation about the life cycle of a star in the solar system. She was about to congratulate herself on ignoring him when she felt something hit her cheek.

_What the hell?_ She thought as she looked down at her desk. A multi-folded piece of paper sat looking back up at her. _He must be sorry. He actually took the time to fold it._ Thinking back to their last endeavor with notes and how he would settle on just crumpling them into paper balls, she was a little impressed.

_Should I open it?_ She wasn't sure if she wanted to. A part of her really did want to listen to what he had to say, but the more stubborn side of her wanted to just tell him to fuck off instead.

The stubborn side won.

All she did was sweep her hand across the desk's polished surface and brush it to the side. She almost smirked in satisfaction when she saw Ed's golden eyes roll skyward.

He had made at least two more attempts at trying to get her to listen to him before they were called on to give their presentation. She didn't even look at him as they set up.

"Come on Winry, I'm trying to apologize." he harshly whispered as she carefully unrolled the poster.

Winry handed him one side so he could hold it up and took the opposite one herself. "I don't want to hear it." She whispered back before she took her place with the board.

"We decided on the topic of cellular growth for our project."

* * *

The presentation went well enough besides the teacher asking question after question; Winry found it more annoying than anything. After a final group had gone after them, the bell rang signaling classes end.

Winry had already made sure her things were packed and as soon as the bell had rung, she swung her messenger bag across her body and started to make her way to the door and to her next class.

"Winry wait up for two minutes."

She wanted to roll her eyes and keep walking. So why didn't she? "What do you want Edward?"

The young man in front of her narrowed his golden eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want you to listen to me. I'm sorry, ok?" he let his arms fall to his sides before stuffing them in the pockets of his jeans, "I didn't mean to say the things I did last night. I wasn't feeling good and like I said, I was expecting Al, not you. It just…caught me off guard."

She felt her own sapphire eyes narrow in anger, "Whatever." She responded as she turned on her heels. "I don't care anymore Ed."

He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around and face him once more. "Damnit Winry, I'm talking to you!"

In that instant she was only aware of two things, one was the tight grip he had on her small wrist and the other was that he had suddenly raised his other arm at an alarming speed. She didn't know what came over her but she suddenly felt nauseous and terrified. _Oh no!_ That was the only thought that registered before she closed her eyes tightly and raised her free arm to cover a blow to her face that she was so sure would follow in his anger. Her body tensed, expecting the worst.

She waited for three agonizing seconds before she opened her eyes once more.

Ed just stood there in front of her, bewildered. His free arm was poised in the air in exasperation before he slowly lowered it next to him. He still held onto her wrist though he loosened his grip slightly.

"You thought I was going to hit you." His voice was barely above a whisper. It seemed so incredulous to his own ears that if it weren't for her terrified eyes in front of him, he wouldn't believe this was even happening. "You actually thought I was going to hit you." He let go of her wrist as if it burned him; scared to touch her at all.

Winry didn't even know where that had come from. Of course he wouldn't hit her, so why was that her first instinct?

"Ed, I-" she began, trying to grapple for some sort of reason; "I don't know what came over me."

He just shook his head in bewilderment. "And you say I'm messed up?" he let out a sarcastic laugh before taking a step backwards. "Hey pot, how's the kettle?" With that last statement left hanging in the air, he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction fingering the car keys in his pocket. He needed to get out of there and he was determined to put as much space between them as humanly possible.

All Winry could do was stand there in the now emptying hallway watching his retreating back.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

The remainder of the day went by in a blur and before she knew it, Winry was hanging up her apron after completing a six hour shift at work. _I'm so tired._ She thought as she waved goodbye to her coworker and left the closed café. _At least it was a good day! I made almost sixty dollars in tips tonight._ She smiled as she looked up into the night sky and continued her trek back home. _I called and told him I got off at ten and even had my coworker verify, maybe I'll just relax and walk a little slower._

She was enjoying the crisp night air when something occurred to her; she never opened the note Ed had sent her during class. _I forgot all about this thing._ She thought as she fished in her pocket and took out the small folded bundle. Carefully so as not to rip it, she unraveled it and was met with Ed's somewhat messy handwriting staring back at her.

Winry-

I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. Please try to understand that you caught me off guard. I am not excusing my actions and I hope you didn't suffer any repercussions because of them.

P.s I never thought of anything with you as a "game".

At this point she had stopped walking and re-read the note several times before folding it back into her pocket. _Now what do I do?_ _Even if I forgive him I highly doubt he will want to hear anything I have to say._

"Do you always just stand in the middle of the sidewalk at night? It's kind of creepy you know."

She jumped in surprise; it was so quite out any disturbance would cause her to react that way and truth be told, she had completely tuned out the world around her. Glancing to her left, she saw the very object of her thoughts staring back at her through the open passenger side window in his car. He smirked at her confused expression. "Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to get in the car?"

Winry snapped back to reality at that and fumbled for a response in her jumbled brain; weighing the pro's and con's of her decision. _Should I? I mean, aren't we fighting? I thought he was mad at me. Wait a minute, aren't I still mad at him?_ She wasn't even sure what was going on anymore in the battle they were having and ultimately decided it didn't matter anymore.

"Umm, sure?" she replied meekly. With that she stepped off the curb and got into his car. The heat was on and being in it reminded her just how cool it was outside; her hands were freezing.

Ed shifted into drive and took off down the deserted street; the quite hum of the engine the only noise between the two before Winry broke it. "What are you doing here?"

Ed's golden eyes stayed focused on the road with no traffic in front of him. "I figured I would see if you were working…looks like I was right." Embarrassed, he decided to switch topics. "I see you finally got around to reading my note."

Winry let a small smile appear on her face. "That I did." She said as she suddenly became very interested in the scenery outside. _This is stupid! _

Resolved she turned to face him, "I appreciate the apology Ed and I'm sor-"

"You have nothing to apologize for Winry" he interjected before she could finish. He spared her a glance and a smile before turning back to the road. "I was a jackass and I'm sorry for that. You were just trying to do something nice."

Wanting to capitalize on the moment since he seemed to be in a complying mood, Winry asked something that had bothered her since their whole argument started. "Ed how come you didn't tell Al where you were when we were doing the project at my house?"

Whether asking bothered him or not, she couldn't tell and instead he remained silent before letting the car roll to a stop. "It seems we are here Ms. Rockbell."

Glancing out the window once more, she was surprised to see that they were in front of her house; the lights were on. "Oh." She tried not to let the disappointment leak through in her voice.

"Tell you what." Ed began as he shifted into park and turned to stare into her sapphire orbs. "I'll answer any questions you have tomorrow."

It took a moment of wracking through her brain before she realized what he was talking about. "Wait, what?!" she asked incredulously, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Ed just stared back innocently. "Did you forget about our date?"

All Winry could do was sit there and blink at him for a moment. "Were still doing that?"

"Why wouldn't we? You said yes." He countered.

"Maybe because we have been pissed at each other for the past few days?"

"So? You know how often Al and I get pissed at each other? Or Mustang? Sheesh Win if the world stopped turning every time people had a disagreement nothing would get accomplished."

She found that she couldn't respond to that and instead chose something that was nagging at her all day. "But I'm "messed up" as you so kindly put it."

Ed chuckled loudly. "Everyone is messed up."

Winry just shook her head before gathering her book bag and exiting his car and only turned back when she heard her name called once more.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night around seven."

With that statement, he shifted into drive once more and peeled down the street and out of site. Shocked, Winry turned and walked into her house, locking the door behind her. "I'm home."

"Whose car was that?" was the gruff reply she got.

"A coworkers, she gave me a ride home. After talking with you she said she would give me a ride if I stuck around until she finished closing." Winry replied nonchalantly while removing her converse.

Cain seemed to have no disagreements or even care as he continued to watch whatever show had captured his interest. "Go do your fucking homework." He grunted not even turning to look at her.

Off the hook for now, Winry happily ran up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a clean shirt and recounted the money she earned from the night. _I was right, $60!_

She gathered it up and walked to her dresser, gently pulling out the bottom drawer. Digging under the few pairs of jeans she owned, Winry gently pried up the bottom and placed the money inside the small cavity she had made. _At this rate, I'll be able to go pretty far!_

Smiling, she put everything back to the way it was making sure to not make anything look to conspicuous. Since it was Friday, Winry didn't need to complete her homework just then and decided to do some tomorrow and finish it on Sunday after work.

"I think I will actually get to sleep at a decent time tonight!" she chirped happily as she climbed into bed. As she settled down under the thick covers and turned out her light all she could think was…

_Please let everything go well tomorrow._

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 13 completed. I finished school last week, (and even with good grades, shocking), so the first thing I did was finish the chapter. Work and school were really kicking my ass and monopolizing any ounce of free time I had. However, my goal is to have the next one completed and at least half of another one, (if not all of it), done by the time the spring semester starts at the end of January.

Once again, thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, I am still shocked at how many I have received and how many people actually read this story. You guys are awesome though seriously.


	15. Twenty Questions and Twenty Answers

Heya! How goes it everyone?

Now this is what I'm talking about, pumping out chapters within a nice time frame of each other. I like it.

Anyway, let's get right to it:

I don't own shit; not FMA, not nothing. If I did I wouldn't be as tightly wound as I am.

* * *

Twenty Questions and Twenty Answers

"Come on you son of a bitch!"

The curse came from a young woman, bent over her desk in frustration as she did her best to try to unscrew the hex bolt from the project in front of her. "I should beat some sense into whoever stripped this."

Winry had woken up that morning in a wonderful mood. Bright,early, and unable to fall back asleep, she had changed out of her pajamas and into a fitted tank top and dirty pair of jeans from the day before. After tying her shoes and throwing on a jacket,she had decided to sneak out in the early hours and take a trip to the auto junkyard not too far from her house. A new project was just the thing to keep her busy that morning, and maybe even during the week as well. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when she arrived, casting the morning into an eerie calmness. She didn't have to do much searching among the piles of rusted and broken junk and she thanked her lucky stars that she was able to find a vehicle carburetor in such good condition. Change a few parts, clean it up, replace a few screws and it would be good to go. At least that was the intention. Unfortunately upon closer examination under her desk light, she had failed to notice the amount of stripped bolts on the thing. Even one was too many for her liking, but three was a pain in her ass.

Sighing, she dropped her screwdriver on her work station and raised her arms over her head in a much needed stretch. "What a pain."

Winry glanced at her alarm clock on her nightstand, the numbers reading only a quarter after ten. "Riza said she would be over around one." She mumbled to herself as she stood to leave her bedroom. After Winry had turned in for the previous night, Riza had called her asking her how work was and being half asleep, Winry told her how Ed had picked her up and how she had a date with him the next night. Riza had been stunned into silence and Winry had taken that moment to actually fall back asleep before she was woken again by Riza firing off ten questions a second. They had ended the conversation with Riza saying she would come over that day and Winry, wanting to just go back to sleep, grumbled a confirmation before hanging up.

She smiled to herself as she shook her head at the memory. "But right now, I need coffee."

The house was quiet as she silently padded down the stairs. When she had snuck back in at a half past seven that morning her uncle was sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room and he hadn't even stirred as she tip toed up the stairs and to her room.

"What's this?" she mumbled to herself as she noticed a note tapped to the banister of the stairs.

**_Business trip. Be back tomorrow night._**

**_This house better be spotless._**

Winry read and reread the note several times before the biggest smile she ever had took over her features. "He's not here…" spinning on her toes to walk to the kitchen, her excitement got the best of her as she jumped in the air. "HE'S NOT HERE!"she cheered.

Wearing a smile that threatened to split her face in half, she busied herself by making coffee before trotting to the refrigerator. "Hmmm… I think I am going to make breakfast!"

She took out the carton of eggs, milk, and half a stick of butter before nudging the door closed with her hips. She set them down on the counter before skipping to the pantry. "Flour…baking soda…sugar!"

She had ended up making herself pancakes, her favorite breakfast food. "That was good!" she said as she reclined in the kitchen chair and took a sip of her coffee. She glanced around the kitchen, noting what was dirty and what wasn't. "The kitchen looks pretty good actually. I can knock this out pretty fast."

After finishing the dishes from that morning and the night before, she wiped down all the surfaces including the table she had just eaten at. "Everything else looks pretty good" she said as she tossed the damp sponge back into the sink.

She filled her coffee mug up for the third time that morning and happily ascended the stairs to her room once more. Leaving her bedroom door wide open, Winry turned her radio on loud and let the heavy guitars and crashing drums course through her as she plopped into her desk chair once more. "All right," she took one last gulp of coffee and set her mug down next to her, "Where was I?"

* * *

After managing to remove all the bolts from the outer casing, Winry had busied herself by taking apart the entire thing; careful to place all of the parts into separate sandwich bags for an easier time when she would have to put it back together again.

"That's the last of it." She smiled to herself as she slapped the last label on. Turning to her open notebook, she jotted down the size and shape of the screws she would need to buy at the hardware store later. Just as she put her pen down and started to clean up, she was interrupted by the doorbell being rung.

"It's one already?" Winry asked herself as she grabbed the damp rag off her desk before leaving her room. Trying in vain to at least get most of the grease off her hands, Winry opened the door to see the grinning face of her friend.

"Your early," Winry said with a smile as she stepped out of the way to let Riza in and shut the door behind her.

"And you're filthy." Riza said as she took her shoes off; taking in her friends messily tied back hair, grease stained hands anddirty, wrinkled clothes. The two girls made their way to Winry's room. "The least you could have done was shower."

Winry just chuckled to herself as she made a beeline to her desk and began placing all the parts into an old shoe box. "He's not here you know. I haven't had a morning like this in I don't know how long."

Riza turned her small radio down to a background minimum and set the overnight bag she had on the neatly made bed. "Where did he go?"

"Business trip; he should be back tomorrow night. I didn't even hear him leave." Winry replied as she closed the box and set it off to the side of her desk. Taking her damp rag, she cleaned the desks surface until it glowed pristinely. "I plan to enjoy this weekend."

"I bet you do" Riza said with a chuckle. "Just remember to use protection."

Winry blushed deeply and threw the dirty rag at Riza's face, satisfied when she let out a stream of curses. "Not what I meant!"

Riza chuckled as she tossed the rag back at her watching as the younger woman caught it effortlessly. "Seriously though, in the shower, now!"

Winry rolled her eyes and grumbled something along the lines of "pushy" as she grabbed a few articles of clothing out of her dresser and stalked to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Her shower was nothing less than wonderful as she was actually able to enjoy it for once. _No need to sneak around or lock my door. I was able to actually enjoy a morning for once. _Winry sighed in bliss as the warm water stripped her blonde hair of the strawberry shampoo she had lathered in and she got to work pampering it with conditioner immediately fallowing_. I wish it could always be like this. _The warmth soothed her tired muscles and after washing the dirt, grime andoil off of her slim body, she turned off the taps and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of her shower and onto the cool tile floor and wiped the steam off the mirror.

_You actually look kind of decent today kid._ She thought as she took in her appearance. The horrid circles under her eyes were nowhere near as bad as they had been and her thick hair hung dripping down her smooth back, framing her ivory face. She leaned in closer to the mirror, allowing her sapphire orbs to sweep across the fading shiner. "Even that looks better. I knew icing it after work last night would help."

Stepping back, she dried off her body and wrapped the fluffy towel around her head, concealing her blonde locks in a terry cloth prison. When she was sure her hair wouldn't go anywhere, she grabbed the pair of old sweatpants and a T-shirt that she had brought with her to change into and after throwing them on, padded back out the door and into her room.

"What the hell is all that?" Winry asked skeptically, taking note of the large black box sitting on her desk.

Riza didn't offer her any explanation as she removed a hair dryer, flat iron, brush, and various brightly colored bottles from her bag and set them on the desk. "Sit."

Winry raised an eyebrow but did as she was told, noticing her now cooled coffee, she took a sip. "Did you want anything to drink Reez?"

"I helped myself to the rest of the coffee, thanks." She replied as she showed her friend her own red mug. She drank from it before setting it down on the desk and tossing her friend the hair dryer. "Plug this in."

"Bossy, bossy." Winry replied as she ducked under her desk to plug the device in. "What is all this shit even for?"

Riza hummed to herself as she yanked the towel off of her friends head, taking in her very messy hair. "We are going to have a bit of fun."

* * *

Fun was not the word Winry would have used to describe the past two and a half hours, torture was. In hindsight, the fact that her uncle was away on business was probably a good thing; all the yelling, screaming, cursing and laughing would have driven the man into a murderous rampage.

"Jeeze screw this whole 'being pretty thing'." Winry said as she downed two aspirin for the headache that was emerging. "It's not worth it."

Riza chuckled as she admired her handiwork from her spot on Winry's bed. "But you admit you look pretty. No "thank you's"are necessary."

Winry looked in the stand alone mirror Riza had brought. She had to admit, as much as it pained her to do so, that all the cutting, tweezing, poking, prodding, and pulling had been worth it.

Riza had started by brushing out her damp hair and spraying a detangler on it after Winry had cursed her enough for pulling it too many times. Once that had been done, she convinced Winry to let her trim the split ends, a feat that had resulted in the younger woman being chased half way through her house yelling about crazy women and scissors. That alone took over half an hour. With the trimming done, she blew dry her hair and immediately straightened it with the flat iron afterwards. Winry tried to argue that since her hair was already straight, that was a moot point…all she received was a threat to burn her ear if she didn't shut up. With her in compliance, Riza was able to finish up. She had secured her thick hair into a sleek, high ponytail that had a more layered look to it and the long strands she had left to frame her face lightly curled in to create a softer look. "It does look pretty, I'm just not sure if it's worth it. You're setting the bar awfully high you know."

Riza rolled her eyes. "It's not hard to do, and besides, you need to pull him in with your good looks."

Winry scowled at her best friend. "Funny, I had this idea to maybe use my personality."

Riza began putting away all the tools that were used on Winry's hair back into the bag she had brought. "But Win, I thought you wanted a second date?"

She was met with a pillow being thrown at her.

The remainder of the few hours that were left was used to ransack Winry's closet. Article of clothing after article of clothing was taken out, evaluated, and eventually thrown onto her bed until there was a multi-colored pile inches high.

"Alright, I have it narrowed down" Riza began as she pulled out two skirts. One was the black and white plaid one she had gotten for her on their last shopping trip. It was neatly hung up towards the back of her closet and Riza was happy it was at least wearable. The other was something she didn't even know Winry owned; it was a red skirt that was completely overlaid with black lace with a repeated pattern of roses in the design. The skirt also came with its own belt looped through it. The belt itself was black with silver nail heads on it and it hung loosely around the skirt in its belt loops; non descript, but pretty.

Winry twirled in her desk chair weighing the options. "Do I have to wear a skirt?"

"Yes. Which one."

Winry let her body circle in a complete three-sixty, humming to herself before she stuck her foot down to stop her in her tracks."I don't know. You choose."

"Black and red it is." Riza said as she tossed the second skirt at her and hung up the other one she was looking at. "Now to find you a top."

Going to the dresser next to the closet, Riza continued her rampage in taking out articles of clothing and tossing away the ones she didn't like. She finally decided on a long sleeved, red shirt with a scooped neck line. "Go put those on." Riza said tossing her the shirt before turning to the pile from her closet. Grabbing armfuls of the garments, she put them all back to whence they came. It only took two trips, Winry didn't own many things.

Winry did as she was told and also took the opportunity to brush her teeth once more while she was at it. I remember this skirt being longer. She thought dismally as she tugged at the hem, willing it to stretch down her legs. The shirt fit her nicely and hugged her body in all the right places while the skirt stopped at about mid thigh and flared out slightly. She sighed as she closed the belt around her waist before exiting. When she came back to her room, she was instructed to sit down again and watch as her friend opened the large black case that was still sitting undisturbed on her desk.

"That's a lot of makeup you have. You hardly ever wear any."

Riza shrugged her shoulders as she tilted the other woman's chin up and began applying a foundation base. "I like knowing it's there if the moment strikes me."

For the next forty five minutes, Winry dutifully sat in the chair and tilted her chin up, down, closed her eyes and resisted the urge to cry like a two year old when Riza began plucking her eyebrows.

"Why do you need to do this?" Winry asked through gritted teeth.

"To be honest there isn't much I need to do." Riza responded. Her eyebrows where drawn together in concentration. "There are just a few strays that need to be taken care of." She plucked one more eyebrow hair and let the younger woman withdraw backwards. She smiled at her handiwork. "Well that's done."

Winry stole a glance at the clock. "He's going to be here soon." She replied as she drew her sapphire eyes back to her friends.

Riza took out her black liquid eye liner. "Close your eyes." Winry did as she was instructed. "Are you nervous?"

Eye's still closed; she felt the cool sensation of the liquid on her lash line as the brush swept across. "Very. Maybe I should cancel. I'm sure he would believe me if I told him I was sick."

Riza moved to other eye and mirrored her actions. "Do you like him?"

"I think so."

"You're not sure?"

Winry opened her eyes when she felt Riza step back. "I don't know. He always says one thing but then does something completely different."

Riza turned and began rifling through her makeup case. "Guys are stupid Win. Especially when they have tempers to go with it."

Winry lightly scowled. "I don't think I want to be with someone with a temper. One man in my life with one is bad enough."

Finding the mascara she was looking for, Riza turned back to her friend. "I don't think Ed would ever hurt you physically. He's nothing like Cain; stay still." She opened the tube and began very carefully applying it to her lashes. "That being said, you have one that matches his so I think it's good for both of you."

Winry remained still until Riza pulled back. "You think so?"

Riza nodded once and tossed the closed tube back into her case. "It's only one date. I'm sure you will have fun but if you don't, no one said you have to go out with him again."

Winry offered her a small smile. "I guess you're right."

Riza offered a small smile back. "I know I'm right." She grabbed the mirror once more and held it in front of her body. "And you are done."

Winry stared into the sapphire orbs of her reflection before letting it sweep across the surface. Her hair still looked perfect and the red and black outfit complimented her paler complexion. Her makeup was kept very light with only black eyeliner being the noticeable thing. All in all, she looked amazing.

"Thanks Reez." She said standing up and hugging her friend. "You did an amazing job."

Riza hugged her back. "Anytime." Pulling away she handed her a small tube of sugar pink gloss. "Now put this on as soon as he rings the bell and apply it throughout the night."

Winry studied the tube like it would explode any moment. "Alright."

"And put these on." Riza said handing her a pair of knee-high black boots. "They are comfy I promise."

Winry eyed them skeptically. They were black with black ribbons lacing up the front and a thin four inch heel in the back. "I think I might kill myself in these."

"Nah you will be fine." Riza replied as she threw her jacket on and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. She watched as Winry put on a pair of white socks, (Riza had told her to wear black but Winry argued you wouldn't see them anyway so it didn't matter), and then the black boots she had brought her.

Arms out, Winry shakily stood up. "Jeeze how do you walk in these?" Almost falling over, she righted herself and found her balance.

"You look great. Now come on, walk me to the door, I don't want to be here when he shows up."

Gaining confidence with each step she took, Winry was able to walk down the stairs and through the foyer to the front doorwithout incident. Hugging her friend once more, they said their goodbyes and after watching her drive away, Winry shut the door.

Not wanting to go back upstairs and risk tripping, Winry sat down in the living room and waited. Waiting was probably one of the worst things she could have done as she couldn't keep still and found her foot tapping or her fingers drumming on the sofa.

It felt like she had waited over an hour when in retrospect it was only fifteen minutes. Regardless, she found herself jumping nearly ten feet in the air when the bell rang signaling her date's arrival.

She quickly uncapped the lip gloss Riza gave her and applied it in one swift motion before standing up. All right, you can do this kid. You have hung out with him before, so what's the difference now? Trying to steady her thumping heart, she inhaled one deep breath of oxygen and opened the door.

* * *

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it!"

"I don't think I will ever understand the desire to scare one'sself."

Winry pouted as she took another bite of the mushroom and black olive pizza slice in her hands. "It's not about that" she responded after swallowing. "It's just for the entertainment."

Edward gave her a pointed look. "I agree. The amount of entertainment I got watching you jump every time a door closed was definitely worth it."

Winry felt her ears get warm as she tossed the crust back onto her plate. "Oh hush."

Upon picking her up, the two teens had spent the car ride and some time in front of the ticket vendor arguing about what movie to see. With him wanting to see the newest action flick and Winry not really wanting to, he had eventually relented and agreed on the newest horror.

_One for "me" and one for the pain in my ass. _Winry scowled at the memory from only a few hours prior. Pain in his ass, look who's talking.

After the completion of the movie, they had decided to get food at a nearby pizza place that Winry had vouched for. A small "hole in the wall" kind of place but it was homely and damned if it wasn't the best pizza Edward had ever had.

"So" Winry began as she grabbed another slice, "You said you would answer any questions I might have."

Ed raised his golden eyes to hers, guarded. "Within reason."

She shook her head and countered. "There were no stipulations."

Ed seemed to weigh the thought for a moment before coming up with his own idea. "Fine. On one condition; for every question you ask, I ask my own."

It seemed innocent enough, so why did she get the sudden sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach?

Regardless, she willed her voice to be as strong as iron. "Deal."

Ed watched her carefully as he gestured with his hand for her to begin.

She decided to start lightly. "Hmm…who are you friends with?"

Ed raised a quizzical eye brow but answered none the less. "A few people, but Mustang is one of them, I think you know him."

Temporarily breaking their rules, she spoke something on her mid. "You guys seem like total opposites."

Ed leaned back in his seat, scowling. "How are you friends with Riza? Isn't she always so stoic?

She deserved that one. That didn't stop her from scowling back though. "Maybe to you. I've known her forever."

They seemed to fall into an awkward silence. Winry wasn't sure how one question, (meant to be light hearted), set him off like that. Ed prompted her to continue with their game and she figured she had nothing to lose anymore.

Winry took a sip of water, choosing her words carefully. "Why did you move here?"

"I wanted to."

Winry just stared incredulously and was silent for a good two seconds before she found her voice again. "If every answer is going to be like that then there is no point to continuing Ed." She said with a glare.

He smirked back at her but fired off his own question. "Why did you move here?"

She gave him her own pointed look and curt reply. "I had no say in the matter."

He seemed satisfied with that vague answer as he took a bite of pizza and waited for her next question.

"Why did you move here?" she asked a little more angrily. If he wanted to be stubborn then damnit so would she.

Ed was silent for a few moments. "Al wanted to." He let the answer sink in before he asked his own.

Alright, that wasn't the answer she had been expecting. Al wanted to? What does that mean? She pondered to herself and was only brought back to the world of the living when she heard him grunt in irritation.

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead, ask away." She responded while taking a bite of her neglected piece of pizza.

Ed's intense gaze caught her own and she felt she couldn't look away. "Why did you stay?"

What the hell kind of question is that?! She wasn't sure how to begin to formulate a response; a response she wasn't even sure she knew the answer to. She didn't want to talk about her messed up things, he was supposed to talk about his own.

"Because I like it here." She saw him open his mouth to question further and she immediately went into her own. "Where is your father?"

She saw the stunned expression on his face only briefly before he masked it with indifference, but his eyes held a fury that he couldn't smother. Truth be told, she hadn't meant to ask that, but it was the first thing that popped into her head.

Ed's piercing eyes never left hers. "Six feet under."

Winry visibly recoiled at the coldness in his voice. She knew she was treading on thin ice but damnit she needed to know the things going on in his head.

"My turn." He interjected with a dark chuckle. "Why did you stay here? And don't give me some bullshit answer about 'Liking it here'."

Winry lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was back with a vengeance and she needed to get out of there for a moment. "I need some air." She immediately stood up and nearly ran outside the establishment, ignoring the prying and confused looks she received from the other patrons.

What the hell is wrong with you kid?! She chastised herself as she sat on a bench a few feet from the entrance, doing her best to ignore the cool air. _You're prying so much and he asks one question back and you run away?!_

Her internal abuse continued for some time; she had lost track. Feeling slightly more composed after berating herself, she was about to walk back in when she felt something heavy being placed onto her shoulders. She hadn't even realized she was shivering.

Ed placed her coat around her shoulders and took her hand, leading her to his car once more. He ignored all of her protests and questions all through the ride until he came to her dark house. He cut the engine and asked her one question.

"Is he around tonight?"

Winry scowled at him. "Oh, now you answer me." She tried to ignore him right back but the intense gaze he was giving her made it impossible. She rolled her eyes. "No he's not around; he's on a business trip."

"Good." With that said, he unbuckled their seat belts and got out. He ignored her rapid-fire questioning again even after she started threatening him when he opened the passenger side door and hoisted her out. Half dragging her to her front door, he pulled her in front of him.

"Open the door Winry."

Angry, frustrated, and humiliated, she jammed her brass key into the lock and unlocked the door, wanting nothing more than for their date to end. With every intent to slam it in his face, she was startled and confused when he pushed the door open further and walked into her foyer, closing it behind her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she questioned his retreating back. She followed him down the hall into her kitchen where he deposited the box of unfinished pizza into her fridge. "Are you going to answer me?!" She was getting beyond mad at this point.

He strode past her once more, grabbing her hand in the process and pulled her back down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom. "That's the point." he shot back.

Stunned into silence, she let him pull her into her dark bedroom, closing the door once she cleared the entrance. He sat them both down onto her bed, kicking his shoes off in the process.

Winry tried to get her bearings back; one minute she was in his car, the next, her room. She assumed he wanted the lights off for a reason as the switch was located next to the door, so she busied herself with pulling her boots and socks off. "Can you give me one moment?" she asked him softly.

He nodded and she padded to her dresser where she retrieved a pair of grey pajama pants and a black tank top. If he was going to talk to her like she was hoping then she might as well be comfy for it. Besides, sitting on her bed in a skirt forced her to sit a certain way and it was kind of annoying.

"I'll be right back."

Opening the door allowed the light from the hall to spill in and it remained as such until Winry returned moments later with her previous outfit folded neatly. Before she closed the door once more, she set the clothes onto her desk and took notice how Ed was now sitting cross legged on her bed.

She sighed as she closed the door, throwing the room into darkness once more. "All right," she began as she joined him in sitting cross legged across from him on her bed. "Where were we?"

* * *

So that's the next chapter and holy crap, shit is finally happening. I originally planned to make this one very long chapter but decided against it. So the rest will resume in chapter 15.

I'm really happy that I know where the next chapter will go so that only leaves writing it! Easier said than done haha.

I am going out of town next weekend and that following Monday I resume my classes again so my time is about to be eaten up. Back to full time work, full time school and hours of driving in between… I'm exhausted just thinking about it. None the less, I will do my very best to write when I can, (probably weekends, but homework does come first), and hopefully I can get it done by the time spring break rolls around, (if not during).

I make no promises, but I do still have the rest of this week and next to at least put a dent into chapter 15.

As always, please read and review; seeing all the wonderful things people have said is so uplifting.

You guys rock.


	16. Color Me Dumbfounded

Hello again everyone! I'm back and with a new chapter! Yay! I was finally able to find time between school and work to wrap up this chapter, (an incredibly difficult task…)

Anyway, without further ado… I don't own Full Metal Alchemist in any way shape or form….

* * *

Color Me Dumbfounded

It's funny how darkness throws a blanket of silence over everything, intentional or not. No sound could be heard; no clock ticking away the minutes, no cars driving by outside, and no life to be found. The two teens sat in silence in Winry's bedroom; both too afraid to even breathe loud.

"I believe you still owe me an answer." Ed spoke softly, finally breaking the stifling silence.

Winry could barely make out the silhouette of the boy in front of her; save for the tiny amounts of moonlight peeking through any space in her blinds, the room was completely dark. She didn't mind, and even though she would probably never tell him, it was smart. In darkness he couldn't see the way her eyes darted in nervousness, or the embarrassed blush that would tint her cheeks, or even the way her hands would fist themselves in the comforter they were sitting on.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "What was it again?"

"Why did you stay here? In this house? In Central?"

Oh right. That was it. Winry picked her brain for a reply, trying to decipher any web of deceit she had previously woven to use in the present situation. The moments ticked by second after agonizing second. Whether it was from the close proximity of the boy in front of her, or the fact that she couldn't hear herself think over her pounding heart, she didn't know, but she couldn't figure out an answer.

"You know," she began softly, "I wish I knew the answer to that."

"You don't know?"

Even though he probably couldn't see it, she shook her head. "I mean there's the obvious answer: that I have nowhere to go." She trailed off, trying to convey what she was thinking.

"But?" Ed enquired further, trying to push the boundaries that she clung so desperately to.

"But I guess because that would mean I would be alone. I understand that no person should live like this, but…" she bit her lip and chose her words carefully, "but… I don't…I don't want to ever feel alone and isolated again. No punch in the face or broken bone could ever feel as bad as that."

The room was thrown into silence once more and Winry was grateful he couldn't see the flush of shame and embarrassment that heated her face. She hadn't meant to say all of that, hell even any of it. For some reason though, once she started she couldn't stop and everything just poured out of her.

Ed didn't know what to make of her response. He had wanted honesty and he was glad he got it, but he had no idea that the trauma she had faced had warped her so twisted. _Does she even realize how fucked up that sounds?_ He thought as his adjusted eyes stayed trained on the woman in front of him.

"That's fucked up you know." Ed said with humorless chuckle.

Winry's head snapped up, and he could see the exasperation in her sapphire eyes as they met his. He heard her own strained chuckle that sounded almost guttural. "Don't I know it?"

Ed's curiosity got the better of him though and he couldn't help but continue to ask her questions. "What do you want to do after graduation?"

Winry shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. All I know for certain is that I plan to get the hell out of here."

"What about college?" he enquired, "God knows your smart enough to get into any school you want."

She blushed from his compliment and tried to play off that the sore topic didn't bother her as much as it did. "I don't know." She responded truthfully. "It's not like I have the means to go to school." She pushed the twinge of unhappiness aside. Furthering her education in mechanical engineering had been her dream for as long as she could remember but she also knew she would never have the means to do so. "Besides, I'll settle for being in a safer environment first. Who knows, I may follow Riza wherever she decides to go."

The two teens sat in silence for another few moments digesting what Winry had said. Deciding to break it, Ed swallowed his own pride in preparation for the question he knew would be on her mind. "Your turn."

Winry stared at him for a good few moments, wringing her hands. She prayed he wouldn't get too mad at her and then asked something that had plagued her for some time. "Why did you guys want to move here?" she asked softly.

Ed tried to run his hands through his hair before remembering the tight braid at the base of his neck. He sighed but told himself that fair was fair. "It's not that simple of a question to answer." He began. Winry noted internally that he seemed almost tired; like the question held so many answers that it was almost exhausting to recount them all.

"You said Al wanted to move here." She prodded gently.

Ed nodded once and since her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, she was able to see it. "What I meant by that Winry, is Al wanted to move **back** here."

Winry felt her eye brows draw together in confusion. "You guys lived her before? Everyone was under the impression you guys were new."

"Doesn't surprise me no one remembers," he began. Not wanting to meet her eyes, he drew invisible patterns into her comforter with his index finger. "The house we live in now was the house we grew up in as kids."

She wasn't aware if they were still playing their game or not, but she decided to push her luck and try another question. "So what happened? Why did you leave and come back?"

Ed sighed once more and mumbled something about "being too sober for this." Winry just raised an eyebrow at that; not too sure if he was serious or not.

"Alright, I'm about to talk a lot, and if you interrupt even once, I'm done. Ok?" Ed asked the younger woman who nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Our mother raised Al and I. For as long as I can remember it was always just the three of us." He began. "Our father was around just not much; he worked all the time and usually it wasn't local." He noticed the questioning look on Winry face and almost chuckled at how bad she wanted to ask a question. "My mother just stayed home with us, my father was the director of a hospital or some shit."

Winry remained silent, staring into the golden eyes she was able to make out in the darkness. She wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but it almost sounded like anger and resentment coated his voice when he spoke of his father.

_A director of a hospital? _She thought. _That's pretty impressive. He must have been a really amazing doctor._

"Well, one day, I think I was ten or so, our mother just collapsed." Winry, pulled from her thoughts, watched him as his eyes darted to the window next to them. "I don't remember much about that day to tell you the truth. I just remember checking for a pulse and screaming at Al to call an ambulance."

Ed shook his head, almost to try to clear the whole thing from his memory and did his best to keep his voice even. "He did, but they wouldn't let us go to the hospital with her." He buried his face in his left hand and spoke through his fingers, his voice seemed strained. "God I just remember Al crying and crying and I tried to call our father at least a thousand times but he wouldn't answer."

Winry watched the stream of emotions that plagued him and before she even realized what she was doing, she took his other hand lying on her bed in her own and grasped it tightly.

The simple act did not go unnoticed by Ed and he gratefully squeezed hers back. "Al ended up crying himself to sleep later that night and I just remember thinking that I couldn't sleep because I had to wait in case the hospital called." Ed could remember all too perfectly the way he sat rigid and motionless by the phone in their living room while he stood guard over his sleeping younger brother laying next to him. He wasn't aware of the hours ticking by, or when the sun had just started to peek over the horizon, or even how exhausted he was.

"Our father came home around seven. He was surprised I was still awake."  
Ed chuckled darkly at the memory; no trace of humor in his hollowed laugh. "He told us to get in the car to see our mother and that he needed to talk to us. So I woke up Al and we left."

He sighed once more, and raised his eyes to Winry's. "He told us she had cancer; a disease that no one could cure. I guess they found out too late about it because they said her body wouldn't respond to any treatment. She died half a year later."

Winry squeezed his hand again. "I'm sorry. That's a terrible thing to go through."

Ed shrugged his shoulders to brush off the embarrassment he was feeling. "Al took it just as hard. Next thing we knew, we were being carted off to some other place to the west with our father."

Winry lowered her eyes and found herself tracing small circles into the palm of the hand she was holding. "So what brought you guys back?"

Ed suddenly jerked his hand out of hers as if she had burned him. "Let's just say I got into some…things...and was granted reprieval." His voice was so low that Winry barely heard him.

Feeling slightly hurt at his sudden actions, Winry forced a tight smile onto her lips. "I guess that's the most I'm going to get out of you tonight, huh?"

Ed lowered his eyes almost in shame. "Look Winry, I know it's unfair that I know your secrets and you don't know mine, but-"

"Your damn right it is." She interrupted, suddenly feeling the beginning sparks of anger. "You wouldn't leave anything at rest until you pried into my life completely whether I wanted you to or not." She rose from her spot on the bed, suddenly feeling robbed of the understanding she wanted and of the personal things she held onto. "I mean the moment I even start to get to know you better, you throw your damn defenses back up! It's always one step forward, and six steps back with you Ed!"

With a temper and short fuse to rival her own, Ed was immediately on his feet and glaring into the sapphire eyes of his companion. "What the fuck do you want me to say Winry?!" He let his arms rise and fall in exasperation, his anger ruling over the rest of his rational thought as he yelled into her startled face. "You want me to fucking tell you how I wasn't a good person?! How I fucking broke into my father's liquor cabinet routinely and killed any brain cells I had?!"

Through the scarlet haze of anger that clouded his brain and vision, he was barely able to register the look of shock and sheer terror on the smaller woman's face. For some reason though, he couldn't bring himself to stop the torrent of memories that poured out of him.

"You want me to fucking tell you how one night I left to do god knows what and my fucking father chased me down?! Do you want me to fucking tell you how we got into a fucking car accident?!"

She was rooted to her spot in fear and shock as she saw, clear as day, the frustrated tears that gathered in his golden eyes. "Ed…"

"But that's not enough for you is it?!" he interrupted, completely unaware of how his voice started to crack, or how his anger was quickly turning into guilt and despair. "You want to fucking know how I lived and he didn't! I fucking killed Von Hohenheim!"

Winry watched as the young man slumped defeated onto her bed once more, his face buried in his hands as the anger vanished from his body and left only guilt, despair, and sorrow in its wake. "I hated him Winry." He started through his hands "I hated him so much for what he did to our mother. How he abandoned us and how if he were around we could have caught her disease in time. He killed her…but he didn't deserve to die either."

He looked so defeated. Winry had never seen him like this before; he was always so confident and strong. Before she could even register what she was doing, she found herself holding him tightly to her, his face buried into the fabric of her shirt.

It seemed like the darkness brought the stifling silence with it once more.

They stayed like that for some time. Her holding onto his shoulders as if they were the only thing keeping him together, and him, holding onto her frame just as fiercely to the point that he felt his muscles locking.

Winry was surprised to see that it was well past midnight when she finally stole a glance at her alarm clock on her nightstand. The boy's frustrated sobs had eventually faded into nothing and she was actually convinced at one point that he had fallen asleep.

"Sorry."

Startled from the sound in the otherwise dead silence, Winry squeezed his shoulders once more. "For?"

Ed pulled himself away from her body, a pink tint staining his cheeks. "For…I don't know. Breaking down like that. Don't know what came over me."

Winry sat down onto her bed next to him. "I'm pretty sure you're not going to care what I have to say, but…" she began as she nervously bit her lip. "You're not a bad person Ed."

He scoffed at that. "I couldn't save my mother and my actions killed my father; a man who I otherwise despised." It took every ounce of his control to keep his voice level. "I put my own brother through hell because of it Winry; the only family that I have left." He sighed in exhaustion and ran a hand through his disheveled bangs. "I made him worry. All the damn time. He would beg me not to go out and to take better care of myself, quite drinking and try to forgive our father."

Winry remained silent and watched as his face remained void of any emotion. "I couldn't do it. Not even for him. I put him in a terrible situation forcing him to choose me or our father." His voice lowered to an almost whisper. "I don't think he could ever forgive me."

Winry recounted every time she spoke with the younger Elric and the way he worried about his older brother immediately dispelled any doubt she had. "I'm sure he already has." She responded gently.

He brought his golden eyes back to hers. "How can you be so sure? You don't know us."

Winry shrugged her shoulders and brought her hand up to lightly tug at his braid. "Because he always speaks so highly of you. He doesn't blame you Ed…for anything. Neither should you blame yourself."

He stared long and hard into her eyes, so long in fact that Winry was wondering if she had something on her face.

She was about to ask him too…if he hadn't suddenly pressed his lips to hers.

This kiss was nothing like the others. The few they had shared where shy, soft and tentative; the kind that left Winry feeling breathless even though she wasn't in need of oxygen.

But this one was harder, more desperate. Even after she closed her eyes and kissed him back, his hands were busy freeing her golden hair from its elastic prison and fisting themselves in it. She thought he would pull away after one, but she was wrong once more. He kissed her once, twice, then a third time. Each just as desperate as the last; his grip on her never loosened. Almost as if he needed to make sure what he was holding onto was actually tangible.

He pulled only a breath away to let his golden eyes pierce into her startled orbs and take in her appearance. Her long hair was now completely spilling down her back; a tangled mess that his hands where still lost in. He let his eyes sweep down to look at her flushed face and bruised lips; a look he wasn't that averse to seeing.

Finding her voice, Winry was only able to utter one thought. "That was new."

She watched as a smirk broke out on Ed's face. "Yeah, you could say that."

* * *

The rest of her weekend had passed by in a blur thanks to her over sleeping on Sunday and then having to run around like crazy trying to clean everything by the time her uncle walked through the door. He hadn't said anything to her that night and instead passed out on the couch after tearing through half a bottle of cheap whiskey.

That's how she preferred it. The less she had to interact with him, the better.

She sighed as she quietly closed her front door, careful not to let it slam behind her and wake him. The seasons where leaving autumn behind and starting to settle on the coming winter and as far as Winry was concerned, it was already starting to get a jump on it. "Stupid cold." She mumbled to herself as she pulled her coat tighter around her body. She dressed warmly that day with loose fitting jeans and a tight long sleeved shirt but that seemed to do little against the chill cutting through her. No matter how warm she dressed though, leaving early meant a cold, but brisk, walk to school. The faster she power walked there the faster she could be inside.

It also meant that she could hopefully catch a certain blond before classes started.

_And say what?_ She thought bitterly as she cut across the street to the sidewalk on the other side. _Hey, Ed! That was a great make out session in my room the other night, fancy doing that again?_

She felt her face heat at the memory. Truth be told, she had no clue how she was supposed to act around him now, it's not like she had any experience to go off of. Was she supposed to throw herself at him in the halls? Write his name surrounded in hearts repeatedly in her notebook? Ignore him and pretend it never happened? She was a mix of so many emotions that she wasn't sure which she was supposed to be feeling.

_Ugh! Screw this whole "love" thing._

The thought had her stopping in her tracks. She had purposely avoided speaking and even thinking that word. So why had it popped into her thoughts just then? _That's not something I want to think about._

Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts plaguing her, she ran the rest of the way to her school and only stopped for air until she was right outside the front steps.

_Well, here goes nothing._ With that last little pep talk, Winry entered the building.

* * *

And that concludes chapter 15. I apologize for the delay and even the slight shortness to it, but I didn't want run into the next segment just yet. I also have an ending in sight so I'm hoping to wrap up this story relatively soon. We shall see….

So finally stuff is slightly explained further! Yay! I know ED's a bit OC but that's the direction I'm running with….something about creativity and artistic expression…blah blah blah….

Anyway, I want to thank everyone again for your continued viewing and reviews… its freaking awesome that so many people find this story enjoyable to read.


	17. These Chains That Bind

Hello everyone! I'm back and with the chapter to end all chapters!

…In drama I mean… this is by no means the end of the story.

Anyway, I want to thank everyone for all of your continued reviews and support for this story. I can't believe my first stab at serious writing is sitting at over 200 reviews and hundreds of favorites. It's a phenomenal feeling and none of it would be possible without every single one of you.

Anyway, let's throw up a disclaimer and get this show on the road!

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist… I just like to write about it…

* * *

.

These Chains That Bind

.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months, and months gave way to changing seasons. Winter had passed in a blur and now the remains of the frigid season where long gone and left the buds of spring in its wake.

Winry hardly noticed.

Between the staggering amount of school work, projects, and exams that had been thrown at her, she had been kept on her toes tirelessly. That wasn't even including the late nights at work or the double shifts she would pick up on the weekends.

It was all worth it though.

Yesterday she had been informed by her guidance counselor that the late nights studying, the extra classes, the three years of summer school, and the mountains of homework she sacrificed any form of a social life for were all paying off.

In one month's time, she would be graduating with the seniors. She would be graduating with her best friends and could focus on bigger and brighter things.

Truth be told, she still wasn't sure what she would do. She wanted to pursue engineering but with schooling the price it was, she wasn't sure that was an option. Maybe she would leave Central for good and go back to Resembool and be with her grandmother. Judging by the phone calls she had received throughout the years, Pinako would welcome her with open arms and that would take care of the issue of getting out of her current home life.

However, she still had time to think about it. Graduation was still a month away and if she wanted to get there, she needed to focus on keeping her grades and her performance at work, up and in the positive.

Speaking of, an issue with work was just where the young blonde found herself this morning.

"I have a date tonight Winry, could you please, please, please take my shift?" Winry mocked under her breath as she sketched into her notebook. "I swear I must have the words "PUSHOVER" tattooed on my forehead or something."

Winry was sitting in her science class waiting for the rest of the students to filter in when she received the text from one of her coworkers. At twenty- one, Becky was a beautiful red head with eyes of the greenest emeralds. She took college courses during the day and since she lived off campus, she tended to work the nights that Winry didn't. However, she also had a bit of a habit of calling off at the most inopportune times.

"And she broke the cappuccino machine too." Winry grumbled, recalling the second message that was sent to her immediately after she agreed. "I'm going to have my hands full tonight."

She continued what she was doing until she felt the presence of the familiar figure taking his seat next to her. "Whatcha working on?" came the lazy question of the boy next to her.

Winry looked up into the golden eyes she knew too well. Since their first date a few months back, it had lead to much more time the two teens spent together; which to Winry, meant more sneaking around and infinitely more lies…depending on who you asked of course. For example, if you had asked her best friend Riza Hawkeye where she was last Saturday around four, she would tell you that her friend was at the movies with a certain blonde boy. However, if you just so happened to ask her uncle, then she had been at the library working on her research assignment for history.

The whole thing was absolutely draining and truth be told, she was running out of believable lies to tell.

"Nothing special." She began as she held her notebook up for him to see. "My coworker broke the cappuccino machine." The drawing was a rough schematic of the components that she knew off hand. The little notes scrawled all over reflected things to check first, possible problems and solutions, and things to test where the problem could occur.

She watched as his eyes roamed around the sheet of lined notebook paper for a few moments, staring at it with that quiet intensity he always exhibited. Neither of them said a word. Moments ticked by, the background noise fading into nothing.

Until…

"Nope, doesn't make any sense!" He declared with a laugh as he sat back in his chair. "But I guess that's why you're the tomboy gear head, not me."

Winry scowled at him as she snatched her notebook back from the laughing man. "I'm sorry you're not smart enough to grasp the mechanics of it."

She was just met with the sound of his laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

Hours later, Winry found herself half way through her shift and dirtier than she would have imagined being that day.

_Stupid coffee machines. Stupid coworkers calling off and leaving me short-handed. Stupid other coworkers making me work tonight!_ She fumed internally. The hours were ticking by slowly despite how much running around she had been doing.

Her other coworker, Amy, had taken a sick day due to her contracting the flu and whereas Winry knew it wasn't her fault, she didn't have to be happy about the situation it put her in. She was left short-staffed as the only waitress working and since she wasn't supposed to be working that night to begin with, she found herself becoming increasingly more stressed and her patience running thin with every passing minute.

She printed out a check, grabbed the necessary change from a previous one, and grabbed a muffin and a large coffee, (with two sugars, two creams, an ice cube, and with an internal temperature of approximately 175 degrees, per the instructions from one very high maintenance customer…), and dropped all three tasks at the rightful customer's tables. She was polite, she was fast, and all she wanted was the night to end.

Winry quickly observed the customers of the café. A table of four college girls where gossiping about what so-and-so did last night and with who over a round of low-fat latte's, the check she had just dropped off was not ready to be taken yet as the two business men were busy discussing profit margins, the change she dropped off was accepted and the couple were shrugging on their coats to exit, and finally, the man in the corner was reading a large book while sipping his coffee and picking at his muffin.

Deeming that since everything was, at the moment, fine, Winry removed her apron and went back behind the counter to try to fix the temperamental cappuccino machine. Since she was able to remove the side panel earlier before she was slammed, she picked up her pocket flashlight and went back to assessing the internal structure of it.

_It seems like everything for the most part is fine, so what could it be?_ Winry wondered as her eyes swept across every screw, ever washer, and every component of the machine. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Hmmmm. She hummed to herself. "All she said in her message was that it didn't 'make coffee' anymore." Winry murmured under her breath as she pondered the conundrum for a few more moments.

_Wait a minute!_ Winry thought as a sudden idea occurred to her. Grabbing the machine, she gently turned it so she could see the back.

"That's it?" She asked herself with a chuckle. "That was the issue?"

The issue was nothing more than the disconnection of the hose leading from the water supply and into the coffee maker.

Winry laughed as she reattached it. "Well, she did say it wasn't making coffee."

* * *

The hours passed and with only slightly more issues to keep her busy. Despite the steady stream of customers that kept coming, her clumsiness at one point did get the better of her when she turned around too fast and hit the corner of a table.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She chastised while making her way to the storage closet. She grabbed a broom and a dust pan and walked back to the mess she made consisting of two broken plates and a cup.

"At least it happened when we closed." She said surveying the empty room. Now that she was alone with only the background music to keep her company, the exhaustion she felt throughout the day slammed into her body and mind like a freight train.

_Hm?_

She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and was surprised when she saw it was from her uncle.

_Leaving for a business trip. Be back tomorrow._

Winry felt her eyebrows draw together in confusion. "Another one?" she asked herself. He sometimes didn't tell her when he was leaving for business, and he sure as hell never told her where he was going on his drinking binges, so why had he been telling her now all of a sudden?

"Especially because he usually attaches a list of chores to be completed too." She mumbled to herself.

Shrugging her shoulders and brushing off the nagging suspicion, she pocketed her phone once more and decided not to dwell on it. Instead she relaxed slightly knowing she would be getting a good night's sleep.

She sighed as she moved around the café with the intent to continue what she had been doing before she was interrupted. Winry grabbed her broom and began to sweep away the dirt from the entire day. "I hate closing!" Winry said to the empty room. "Too many things to do!"

She finished sweeping and emptied the dust pan into the garbage bin and went to wipe down the counter tops and machines when a knock on the door had her nearly jumping out of her skin.

She exhaled the breath she had been holding and unlocked the door to let Ed walk through before re-locking it.

"You scared me", she laughed nervously as she resumed cleaning all of the surfaces.

Edward scowled as he sat down at a newly cleaned table. The strong scent of lemons and chemicals wafted into his nose. It reminded him how the house usually smelled after he and Al would clean it, (more like overhaul...they did tend to be a little lazy sometimes). "I told you I was coming by. I don't like you walking home in the dark alone."

"I know this sounds crazy…" Winry began as she wiped the last table to a mirror shine, "but I have walked alone in the dark on numerous occasions before meeting you."

The cool eyes regarding her narrowed slightly, "Whatever."

Winry smiled to herself before grabbing the rag and wiping down the coffee machines until she could see herself in the glinting metal. Satisfied, she gathered all of the cleaning materials and stowed them back into the utility closet where they belonged. She grabbed her book bag from underneath the counter and immediately took her dirty apron off and threw it inside.

"Ready?" Ed asked as he got to his feet.

Winry nodded and shut off the lights before walking to the front door. She set the alarm, walked out, and locked up the now dark cafe.

She wanted to get home as soon as possible. The whole day had been long and tiring and she nearly melted into the plush seat of his car. The loud rock music Ed favored had been turned down to a background minimum and the soft, red interior lighting offered a comforting glow. She relaxed and watched as the buildings and trees passed them.

Knowing the drill by that point, Ed eventually came to stop a block and a half away from her house and was about to shift the car into park when a small voice interrupted him.

"He told me he wasn't going to be home tonight. Business trip or something."

Wordlessly, he drove the rest of the way to her house and cut the engine; throwing the car into complete silence.

Something wasn't right.

Ed couldn't place what it was that was making him feel ill at ease but something was tugging at his nerves. His golden eyes scanned all of the curtain drawn windows to the dark porch but nothing he could see looked out of place.

"Something wrong?"

He immediately brought his eyes back to Winry's, taking note of the anxiety that surfaced in them.

He gave her a small, reassuring smile and shook his head, "No, nothing. Sorry."

She hugged her school bag to her chest tightly and opened the car door. "Would you like to come in for a little while?"

Ed looked to the center counsel at the red glowing numbers of his digital clock. "I better not. Al and I need to go over some things and I don't want to keep him up later than I already am." He brought his golden eyes back to hers just in time to catch the slight twinge of disappointment in them.

"I will walk you to your door though!" he added cheerfully.

She smiled as she climbed out and was joined by Ed seconds later at her side. He took her hand in his own and let his fingers effortlessly lace with hers.

He didn't want to tell her yet, but rather reveal it as a surprise at the right moment. Before any of that though, he and his brother needed to have a lengthy discussion.

He smiled at her back as he let her lead him to her front door. If everything worked out the way he was hoping, then he would never have to walk her to this door again.

She stopped in front of it and without breaking their joined hands, turned to face him. "Thanks for the ride… and for protecting me the five feet from your car to my door." She added with a giggle.

Ed smiled a large, broad grin. "Hey, that's what I'm here for! To make sure you get to your house safely and without tripping over any lawn gnomes!"

She let her giggles fade to nothing as she gently tugged him forward until his body was just pressed against hers. A few months ago, she never would have believed that she would be in this position; graduating early, and especially, with a boyfriend with whom she was so forwardly stealing kisses from on her front porch.

She never would have believed she would have the confidence to do so.

She let her forehead lean in to rest against his and smiled when she felt the bangs of his golden hair tickle her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked as her sapphire eyes stared into his amber ones. They always left her feeling breathless and light headed for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of.

He smiled as he gently pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss and murmured, "Of course." against them.

He was about to kiss her once more in a way that would keep both of them awake that night when he heard it: the feint click of a lock and the sliding of a dead bolt out of place.

Ed immediately raised his golden orbs and swiftly pulled himself away from the momentarily shocked girl just in time for the door to swing open. He let his hand slip out of hers to bring it to rest at his side.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

_Oh no…_

_Oh shit…_

The same thought entered each teens mind; paralyzing them both where they stood.

Ed brought his eyes to stare into the ice blue ones of the one person he had been avoiding for the better part of half a year and wasn't at all surprised at what he saw. Winry's guardian seemed unable to properly stand up and was using the doorpost to steady himself. His eyes, tired and glassed over, seemed unable to focus as they raked everywhere between the two teens; flitting from one face to the other. His voice was deep and commanding, but the words he slurred didn't seem to portray that at the moment.

Ed immediately sized him up. He was tall, that he couldn't deny and the extra foot and some odd inches made for an imposing man. Although he didn't look particularly muscular, Ed could still see the faint definition of muscle in his arms.

Determined to not let the fear encapsulating him show, he willed his voice to be strong and confident and to his surprise, it even came out a bit acidic. "Hello sir. I was just dropping Winry off. I'm sure you know how unsafe it is for a young woman to be walking home at this time of night."

The woman in question still hadn't turned around. She was rooted to the spot in absolute terror.

If Cain had heard the younger man then he didn't acknowledge. Instead, he let his arm shoot out to grab the small girl's wrist. "Get in here." He growled as his grip tightened to a painful degree and with a sharp jerk of his arm, he yanked her inside the house.

Ed's startled eyes locked onto her terrified orbs as he watched her get pulled inside the dark house. The door slammed shut with a loud bang behind her.

_No…_

He nearly flung himself at the door and brought his balled up fist to slam at the solid structure.

"Open this door!"

He didn't care if he woke the neighbors or the entire god damn city all he wanted, needed, was to make sure she would be safe.

"Open this door NOW!" he yelled as he slammed his fist down once more.

His reaction time seemed to be spot on that night as the door immediately flung open and he was forced to jumped back to miss it colliding into him.

Ed brought his eyes up to the man in front of him, positive that they reflected the same amount of rage and hatred that was being directed right back at him.

"Get the fuck out of here."

Ed briefly wondered what happened to the slur that had plagued his speaking earlier. "With Winry." He demanded levelly.

Cain just laughed. "I don't know what that lying bitch has told you but…" he wobbled as he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Get the fuck out of here."

Ed felt the blood in his veins freeze over and his heart started to pound in his ears. Every conscious thought left his mind in that one instant.

Had there not been any moonlight then he wouldn't have seen the small, shiny, black pistol that was aimed directly at him.

_Holy shit._

It was small; a single shot derringer that he was positive the sole intent was primarily home defense. The barrel couldn't have been longer than an inch and a half, but at that close range, Ed knew the damage it could cause would be bad. His legs didn't want to work though and he was terrified to immobility at that very spot.

"I won't say it again boy."

This time, the door quietly shut behind him.

Ed remained there for a few agonizing moments trying to wrap his head around the events that just transpired. His fear and anxiety levels were dipping into unknown territory and he had to repeat to himself multiple times that what he saw was actually truth.

"Shit…" he whispered to himself, finally seeming to get back on solid footing.

The adrenaline slowly began to seep into his veins, coating the fear that was there moments prior in a new sense of urgency and alarm.

Ed immediately turned and bolted for his car. Somewhere, deep in the corners of his mind, a little voice was telling him he shouldn't do what he thought he should. That to return would be suicide.

He told his subconscious to shut it.

He threw himself into the car and turned the key in the ignition so hard that he was surprised it didn't snap. His tires squealed in protest as he gunned the ignition to race home; reaching the fourth gear on his transmission in a personal record breaking four seconds.

He knew what he had to do and knew what he needed to do it.

_I just hope it won't come to that._

* * *

Cain laughed a loud, boisterous laugh as he heard the sound of tires squealing on the pavement.

"Some winner you picked!" he howled as he started to make his way back to the living room.

Winry couldn't move from the spot where she had fallen after he had jerked her inside. Pulling her had knocked her off balance and after she stumbled backwards, he released her to fall into a crumpled heap on the floor of the entryway.

_He has a gun._

_He could have killed him._

_He's going to kill me._

Her eyes never left the front door. All she could think of was how he walked into the other room and opened the drawer of one of the end tables and brandished a weapon she didn't even know he had. Thoughts of how easily Ed could have died because of her weighed on her heavily and she vowed to never place him in that kind of danger again. Not only that, but he was beyond livid at her and god only knows what he planned do to her if she stuck around.

She needed to leave and stay somewhere else that night. Knowing that he had a weapon that could easily end her life without effort put her into a state of terror far beyond anything she could have imagined. She wasn't safe.

_You need to leave. Stay on his good side kid, go upstairs to "bed" and sneak out the window. _She internally convinced herself. Judging the distance from the second floor to the ground, Winry knew she would more than likely sustain injuries from the fall.

That would be the least of her problems.

She judged she had anywhere from half an hour to a day depending on how much more he drank, before he would realize that she wasn't there. By that time, hopefully she would be somewhere far away from there.

She would think that part out more thoroughly as it came up.

With her mind made up and some small semblance of a plan thought of, she shakily got to her feet and readjusted her book bag.

_As quiet as possible Winry. _

She took a few silent, steadying breaths before quietly turning on her toes to ascend the stairs but Cain's commanding voice had her stopping in her tracks.

"Get in here."

She swore internally, hoping that for once, it could be that easy. She set her bag down on the first step and turned to walk into the living room where the television was displaying some action movie.

She stood in the door way, noting the gun sitting on the glass coffee table in front of him. Her heart started pounding and her hands were wringing themselves in nervousness. She visibly jumped when he laughed his deep laugh at some witty one-liner and took a large swallow of the amber drink his glass. The bottle of whiskey in front of him was almost empty.

_Looks like he got started early…_ she thought in disdain. Winry stood there awkwardly for at least another five minutes and was debating on just turning and leaving when the program cut to a commercial.

"Now where were we?" he asked more to himself than to the young woman in the doorway. "Oh I remember now." He said as he stood up. He wobbled slightly and needed to use the arm of the couch to steady himself before he was able to stand upright.

"You have some explaining to do."

The way he said it made her heart rate quicken and her breathing shorten. "He's just a coworker. He gave me a ride home after our shift ended."

She let her eyes wander back down the hallway to the front door and gauged the distance.

_3 seconds to get there, 4 seconds to unlock it, 3 seconds to open it._

Would he follow her? Would he chase her down as she tore through the neighbors backyards? Could he climb a fence impaired? Could he catch her and drag her back, kicking and screaming?

She knew the answers.

Drunk as he was, he was still a man; a man that not only had height on her, but also longer limbs. She didn't know if she could out run his reach.

Besides, he was quite the functioning alcoholic; probably from years and years of built up tolerance. She never saw him once drink to sickness, only to slumber, but the fact was that he was able to maintain his work, personal affairs and lifestyle easily.

She was brought out of her assessment and nearly jumped two feet in the air when the rocks glass slipped through his fingers out of clumsiness to crash onto the ground. Thousands of tiny shards of crystal scattered across the floor. They twinkled innocently in the light, almost to the point of mocking.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as he staggered towards her. Her neck craned backwards until his taller frame dominated over hers. Her eyes couldn't help but widen in terror as she struggled to keep her wits about her.

Cain placed his open palms on each side of the door way. He was feeling invincible as alcohol often did that to him, but needed the aid of holding his body up.

"How long?" The words came out in a whisper that chilled her to the bone and she wasn't even sure she had heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been fucking behind my back?!" he roared into her face.

Winry wanted to gag at the alcoholic odor he emanated. She steeled her ever crumpling resolve and responded back to the enraged man. "I haven't been."

It's not like she was really lying anyway. Whereas it was true that the two teens had gotten immeasurably close in the past few months, Winry was still a young woman…and an inexperienced one at that. Truth was the two were so shy when it came to their physical relationship that the most that had transpired between them was slightly intense make-out sessions. Sure they held hands and hugged and such, but Winry couldn't even _think _about taking it further without blushing from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

It's not like her guardian ever believed her though.

"I told you once." His voice dropped an octave with each word spoken until it was no more than a chilling whisper. "I aint raising a whore."

Winry felt fury coil in her chest and before she knew it, the words where spilling out of her before she could have hoped to contain them. Her voice dripped in venom and for once, she wasn't afraid of the repercussions.

"You aren't raising anyone, you sad excuse for a fucking human being!"

She tried to run from him, and did her best to let the insults roll off her shoulders like she always did. She pivoted on her heel and started for the front door with the intent to get the hell out of dodge.

"You're not going anywhere." Cain growled as he grabbed her by the forearm and yanked her back to him. His grip didn't loosen in the slightest and was digging into her arm painfully.

"I asked you a question." He seethed as he flung her face-first into the wall of the living room.

Winry winced as her face collided with the solid structure and the now dull ache on the side of her face was promising a nasty headache later. She swore under her breath when he jerked her body back to him. The hand that had gripped her upper arm now came to wrap painfully around both of her wrists; effectively pinning them both behind her.

She felt his hot breath on her ear and felt the rumble in his chest before the sound of his chuckling reached her ears.

"Now, why do you think you can say things like that to me?" his chuckling grew in decibels until the whole room rang with his laughter. "Is that the thanks I get for taking you in? No one wanted you!"

He jerked his arm, pulling her limbs further and stretching them to a painful degree.

"I should have left you to rot like my sister and her pathetic excuse for a husband!"

That was it.

Winry didn't know what or how it happened, but something inside of her snapped. It was like an invisible thread had been cut releasing all of the years of pent-up self anguish, depression, fear, and hatred. Her self control had been shattered.

Her mind went blank, distorted under a red, hazy cloud of unadulterated rage that produced the adrenaline pumping through her veins. No longer capable of rational thought, all she could do was let her body take over in a primal fury; fueled by the raw power her emotions brought out of her.

She braced her back against him and swung her legs out in front of her to use the wall of the living room as a springboard. Her legs used the power of her momentum to push the weight of her entire body back into his; including the hard bone of her skull that connected with his nose.

Surprised and momentarily stunned, Cain dropped her to bring his hands to cradle the blood running from his nose like a faucet. He shouted in pain and let the obscenities roll of his tongue in waves.

Winry scrambled to her feet and nearly tripped over them in her haste to get up from where he dropped her. The pounding in her head informed her that maybe a head-butt wasn't the smartest thing to do and black spots where now dancing in her field of vision. She grasped the mantle of the fire place to steady herself as she hoisted her body to standing.

Fear paralyzed her body as the cobalt steel of her uncle's eyes turned onto her as he righted himself as well. His once crisp, white button down shirt was now stained with his blood and his nose was smashed into an odd angle. Winry would have congratulated herself on breaking it had she not been so terrified at the gruesome site.

"You want to play girlie? We'll fucking play." Cain rasped out as he grabbed the almost empty bottle he had been tearing through since he got home. He grasped the neck in his steady hand and brought it down on the corner of the coffee table; satisfied when he heard the sound of glass shattering.

Winry paled as she saw the jagged, broken bottle in his hands. She was positive without a shred of doubt his wish was to spill her blood.

_Shit! Think girl, think!_

Her mind was racing a mile a minute as her eyes searched for something, anything to help her; a weapon, an escape route, something!

Although impaired, Cain was still surprisingly fast and steady on his feet as he charged at the terrified girl. This bitch who had dared to defy him and cause him harm now needed to be put back into the her place. _An easy fix._ His alcohol fueled mind formulated. Cut her up enough and wreck that pretty face of hers, and she would never challenge him again.

Winry snapped back to the situation and somehow forced her body to react. She pushed herself off of the mantle of the fire place and tried to run to the opposite wall of the living room. If anything, space between them was the easiest temporary solution.

Probably not the best idea. Whereas the sudden departure did throw him off his balance for the moment, she forgot that his reach was more than sufficient. Cain wildly slashed at the air, not even realizing when his weapon collided with a solid object.

She screamed as the pain from her right forearm shot through the rest of her body, paralyzing her. She stumbled into the wall and collapsed against it.

_Oh god…_

She looked down and saw the trails of blood seeping through the fingers of her left hand that instinctively came up to cradle her wound. The sight was horrific. Her left hand was completely coated in the crimson liquid and it was escaping through her fingers to run down the rest of her arm at an alarming rate. She steeled her resolved and shakily uncurled her fingers from around the wound.

She wished she hadn't.

The bottle left three, perfectly clean slashes; each about an inch long and at least a quarter of an inch deep down her arm. The newly exposed muscle was pouring blood and burned something fierce to the touch and Winry wasn't sure if she would need stitches or not.

_Shit! _

She gave an experimental flex of her bicep and immediately slammed her teeth into her bottom lip to stop the scream. It hurt. Dear god did it hurt. It felt like a thousand matches lit a fire inside the wound to singe every nerve ending in her body. If something as simple as flexing garnered that kind of reaction, what could she possibly do now?

A laugh brought her sapphire eyes back up to his.

Cain examined the weapon, now coated in a thin layer of the crimson liquid. He liked how it hurt her and loved how she would cry out when he did the things he did. He craved that power of knowing that he decided what would happen. What would he break? What new scar could he add to that pretty body? The answer was anything he wanted, wherever his heart desired. Oh sure, he could shoot the bitch and be done with it, but where would be the fun in that? Where else would he be able to find a play thing so subservient?

He started towards her again and she knew she needed distance between them but fatigue was setting in. Whether it was from the toil of the day or from the increasing blood loss she wasn't too sure.

Weakly, she pushed off the wall she was at and tried to run to the opposite side.

The plan sounded better in theory than it did in practice…

Cain laughed as she couldn't elude his reach and grabbed her across the shoulders. Being over a foot and a half taller than her definitely had its perks.

Winry felt her back slam into the wall next to him as he dragged her body across. She wearily opened her eyes to stare into his and did her best to try to regain focus and push through the black dots swimming in front of her vision.

He chuckled lowly. "Now what to do? You made quite the mess."

Winry wanted to gag at the smell of stale cigarettes and cheap liquor on his breath and found not only herself losing energy, but losing her will as well. "Why don't you just end it?" she weakly asked. She wished her voice could be stronger, wished more than anything that she didn't feel so defeated. "Kill me right now and be done with it."

Cain brought the jagged edges of his make-shift weapon to her throat, "You want me to end it?" He pressed it into her pale flesh slightly. The small incision he made fascinated him and there was no site more erotic than her life essence spilling over her pale flesh. "I could. Easy." He spoke more to himself as he tested the weapon by adding smaller bouts of pressure.

Winry closed her eyes. _This is it. He's going to slit your throat. What a way to die… _

He wanted to drag it across her smooth neck; wanted to see her alabaster flesh open by his hand and view the tender muscle beneath.

His grip tightened around it.

The pressure he added deepened.

His wrist made that first drag of movement to the right…

WINRY!

Winry's eyes popped open just as Cain retracted from her. Both of their heads turned to the pounding at the front door.

_He came back?!_

The pounding from the front door increased and the yelling grew louder. She heard his shoulder slam into the barrier with an obscene amount of force and heard the locks and hinges rattle in protest.

He was trying to break it down.

Winry began to panic and every trace of being lightheaded left in one clarifying sweep. Why on earth did Ed come back? He would be killed!

"Looks like I need to take care of something else first…" Cain said as he released his hold on her. He let the bottle slip from his hands to roll to the opposite wall; not really caring about anything other than the current task at hand. He breathed loudly out of his mouth and needed to steady himself before turning to walk to where his discarded pistol lay. He picked it up, momentarily marveling at how light it was, and grasped the cool grip in his palm. His other hand came to slide off the safety and he popped open the cylindrical barrel. Six shots loaded. He let it roll and pop back into place with a satisfying "click".

"Boy needs to learn to stay out of other people's business. Once and for all." He mused more to himself.

Winry's legs were barely holding her body up and she may have been fighting consciousness but she still heard it clear as day.

The terrifying sound of the hammer being cocked back; ammunition now chambered and poised until that one moment the trigger was squeezed.

She saw everything in slow motion. Cain's first stride to stalk towards the door triggered something inside of her that she wasn't aware existed. A need to protect one person from harm; a need that clawed inside of her body to spare harm from the one person who mattered the most to her; regardless of all consequences.

The need to sacrifice all personal safety for the one she loved.

There was no more time for thinking; only action.

She looked around in a panic and grabbed the closest thing to her: a decorative clock that sat on the mantle of the fireplace. It was heavy; an item fashioned from solid granite that was more for decoration than it was for telling time, and easily fit into her hand. She didn't think, only felt.

She pushed off of the wall and charged at him with a burst of surprising speed and slammed into his back. The entire weight of her body crashed into him and made him lose his balance. Instinctively, Cain's arms came in front of him to stop his fall and he landed on his wrist painfully. The gun dropped onto the floor with a crash and slid across the littered room to rest ten feet away.

Winry knew it was now or never.

She raised her arms high above her head and brought the dense object down onto his skull in one swift motion with all of the strength in her body. She didn't even feel the wounds in her arm tear in protest.

Cain's body slammed onto the hardwood floor from the surprise of the blow, knocking all the breath out of his lungs that left him heaving for air.

She couldn't stop though.

She straddled his back; her heart pounded in her ears to a deafening volume.

She couldn't see anything else but the man in front of her.

She couldn't feel anything else but the adrenaline pounding in her veins from her second wind.

Never again would he lay a hand on her.

Once.

Twice.

Three times she brought the dense object down with all of the strength she possessed. Three times she heard the sickening sound of bone caving in.

She let her arms fall to her sides; her energy all but depleted to nothing. The clock, now slick with his blood, slipped right from her fingers to land next to his unmoving body.

Her breath was labored; the adrenaline left her body as fast as it had come and left her feeling tired and drained all over again. The red haze of blood lust that had clouded her common sense lifted from her brain and was now replaced with hollow emptiness.

She sat there straddling his back, covered in his blood as she watched it pool around his still body. She saw her own reflection in it. Her hair was wild and matted, her face blood splattered and bruised. Her body was covered in red and she didn't know where her blood ended and his began.

And just like that, staring into the dilated eyes of her reflection, the gravity and weight of the situation crashed down onto her in one terrifyingly conscious thought that passed through her bruised lips.

"…I killed him."

* * *

**-Notes from the Author-**

Holy shit…

That was with a doubt, the longest chapter I have ever written, (and my chapters aren't exactly "short"), coming in at a whopping 18 pages. I wrote and rewrote this chapter more times than I can count and I did my best to deliver an exciting excerpt. I hope you all enjoyed it.

A person can only take so much before something in them snaps. The negative emotions, (desire, rage, and hurt, what have you…), will eventually be too much and cause a physical reaction to try to harm the one harming you. A "fight or flight" situation if you will…it just usually doesn't end well…

Anyway, reviews would be awesome because you guys are all awesome! I'm not going to lie, it makes me all warm and fuzzy when I open my email account and see another "so-and-so added your story to their favorites!" Or "so-and-so reviewed!" Although when I see a review, I get paranoid it's a flame and it takes five minutes to open it but I'm weird like that…..

Point is, you guys rock and definitely make writing worth it. I wish I could thank each and every one of you individually, but I'm positive I would leave someone out by accident and then I would feel horrible.

I apologize for the time it took to write this chapter but I'm sure you guys can see why now. Plus I got engaged and been living in this cute little bubble of pre-wedded bliss…

This story is almost over, but please, don't forget to drop a review.

On a side note, who knew the optimal brewing temperature for coffee was 195 – 205 degrees? The more you know…


End file.
